


Hopes Peak Cafe

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Barista Hajime, Barista Makoto, Boys In Love, Byakuya Togami can’t deal with feelings, First Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hajime & Makoto BROTP, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Swearing, slight hinanami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: The coffee house AU no one asked for but you’re all getting anyway.Byakuya just wants a cup of coffee late after work one night, thats all. He is not going to fall for the optimistic, cute Barista working at the cafe, the one with the bright eyes and happy smile. No sir not one bit. Shit, he already has.Hajime and Kyoko watch from the sidelines and may give them a push in the right direction along the way.Rated for Language and eventual mature content.





	1. Hopes Peak Cafe

God, Byakuya could fuck a cup of coffee right now. It had been one hell of a long day. A new acquisition was taking up all of his time and energy, trying to organize the incompetent fuckwits he had to deal with. Sighing he pulled on his long outdoor coat and stepped into the elevator, a quick check of his watch reading 10:12pm told him he had no chance in hell of finding any of his usual coffee shops open. Really he should avoid the caffeine this late and just go to sleep, but coffee was one of the only joys in his life he would be dammed if he didn’t have it. 

Unlocking his phone he quickly scanned the map for nearby coffee places and was pleasantly surprised to see one around the corner from his office was still open. Hopes Peak Café, he had never heard of it before but at this point beggars couldn’t exactly be choosers. Exiting Togami tower he quickly made his way to the aforementioned café, his phone guiding him there with little blips of GPS. Every building on the row was closed until morning; the stores in darkness all except for that café. Praying to god they made halfway decent coffee Byakuya pushed open the café door, the inside looked like it could be somebody’s living room. It was filled with comfy chairs and large tables, all full of students poring over textbooks and chatting while they drank from coffee cups. The place was brightly lit with lamps on every table; a plethora of cushions covered the seats and floors where people gathered chattering away. Laptop keyboards clicked, pens scratched and cups clinked, the place was almost charming Byakuya thought to himself walking to the counter. 

“Hi! Welcome to Hopes Peak!” greeted his ears, breaking through his thoughts.

Looking up to meet the eyes of the barista his heart almost stopped in his chest.  
Looking back at him was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen, intense bright green eyes, a messy bedhead of brown hair that stuck up in every direction and a light dust of cocoa powder freckles adorned his nose which was crinkled from his wide smile. He was also impossibly short, probably no taller than 5’2 but his most striking feature by far was definitely that radiant smile. Plainly put he was adorable and Byakuya chided himself for thinking such thoughts about some otherwise plain ordinary barista. Realizing he needed to speak he swallowed, embarrassed by his hesitation. Luckily the boy didn’t seem to notice, saving him from answering as he mused out loud.

“You look like you’d usually be a double espresso to go type, but I get the feeling that’s not the case right now”

“I... beg your pardon?” Byakuya managed to choke out, absolutely confused about what the hell had happened to him in the few minutes he had been in this damn café.

“’I’m guessing something a little sweeter, not too much though. I’m guessing you don’t like overly sweet things, But something to soothe a long day and warm you up” the boy tapped his cheek with his finger deep in contemplation “although you don’t have to listen to me” he laughed sunnily and Byakuya’s face felt warmer just from hearing it. “Oh I can normally work out what people drink, but you don't have to listen to my ramblings haha. What can I get for you?”

Byakuya’s mind was blank; this exchange was like nothing he could have planned for. He had just wanted to get a coffee and to leave immediately, yet he found himself speechless in this weird student café while an impossibly cute boy guessed what he wanted. He was at least glad someone knew because he hadn’t a clue right now.

“Okay I’ll play” Byakuya surprised himself even with his response, but he couldn’t help but wonder what the boy would do with the information he had somehow gleaned just from looking at him. “Guess away” 

Pulling out his wallet and placing some bills on the counter he looked up again to look at the boy who was grinning as he started working the enormous coffee machine next to him. 

“I’ve never seen you in here before, I’m guessing this isn’t normally your kind of place?” The boy asked grasping a coffee cup with his free hand while gesturing to the amassed students gathered in the café.

“No I don’t usually inhabit such... Quaint places” Byakuya responded picking his words carefully. “I usually just grab coffee and take it to my office” He didn’t know why he was bothering to explain himself but something about those bright hazel eyes set him off kilter. 

The boy just hummed in response nodding slightly as he worked the dials on a noisy machine that spit out steam. Byakuya took the opportunity to inspect the barista sneakily. He wore a white shirt and dark jeans, a green apron was tied around his waist and his nametag read ‘Makoto’ in large green letters The red sneakers on his feet he had a feeling weren’t exactly uniform compliant. He was so fucking cute it was eating Byakuya alive, it took all his willpower not to just turn and run out of the café and back into the safe anonymity of night time in the city.

Makoto fiddled with the coffee grinder, moving fluidly from machine to machine mixing together the caffeinated concoction he had decided on. Finally he placed the finished to go cup in front of Byakuya smiling widely. 

“Here you go! I hope you like it!” he looked so damn hopeful and sweet it made Byakuya sick. Lifting the cup to his lips he took a tentative sip bracing himself for the worst. To his absolute surprise it was… delicious! A distinctive nutty flavor mixed with the coffee and a slight sweetness balanced it all out. It warmed him from the inside out and bought a smile to his lips.

“Impressive” His signature smirk returned to him, he locked eyes with a smiling Makoto and added, “it seems you are gifted at reading people” 

If possible Makoto smiled wider, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Awwh thanks, I’m glad you like it”

“Naegs!” a big guy with an impossibly large pompadour set some empty cups on the counter “Can we get some more coffee? And Hifumi wants some more of your chiffon cake” 

“Sure thing Mondo” Makoto laughed good-naturedly “I’ll get started on those next”

“Thanks Naegs!” The big guy grinned and flashed a thumbs up at Makoto before returning to his group of friends.

“You’re popular around here then?” Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah well everyone knows me” Makoto smiled sheepishly “most of these guys are my classmates, when I can get to school that is” he didn’t venture any elaboration but suddenly asked curiously “hey can I ask your name?” 

He hesitated a split second before volunteering “Byakuya”

“Hmm” Makoto seemed to ponder smiling faintly “White Night”

“I’m sorry?” Byakuya was becoming more and more undone every time this boy spoke. His stomach was in knots and the uncomfortable fluttering in his chest made him feel like he was coming down with some terrible illness.

“Your name” Makoto replied softly “White night, like the Arctic? That’s really beautiful”

“I’m impressed” Byakuya couldn’t help but smile at the boy, surprised by his deduction “My god awful secretary calls me a white knight all the livelong day and it makes me want to die”

Makoto let out a giggle “well its nice to meet you Byakuya the white night and not white knight”

The silly sentence had them both laughing, Byakuya cringing internally at how he was acting so out of character. ‘This is not like you Togami just SHUT UP AND GO HOME’ his mind screamed at him.

Awkwardly he picked up his cup once more and took another sip.

“What even is this?” Byakuya questioned gesturing to the drink trying to deflect his thoughts from how cute Makoto’s face is.

“Ahhh” Makoto laughed an impish grin spreading over his face “well here’s a deal, come back again another time and I’ll tell you what it is”

Well that shut Byakuya up. Blinking widely he managed to spit out a muffled  
“I guess that wouldn’t be too terrible” before turning towards the door, cup in his clenched hand he tried to hide his flushed cheeks from Makoto’s vision.

“Well, Goodnight” he strode towards the door, the last thing he heard was a happy “Goodnight” as the door closed behind him with the tinkling of a bell. The cold hitting his face drew him back to reality and out of the flustered warmth the café had bought over him.

Breathing deeply Byakuya followed his feet as they lead him back to his apartment block. What the hell had happened to him in there? Just one look at a cute face and he had fallen apart at the seams. He was supposed to be better than that; he prided himself on his icy composure. Feelings were something he couldn’t afford, well other than anger and annoyance. He definitely did not get crushes on strange boys with bright eyes and big smiles. And yet something about Makoto had found him smiling and wanting to make conversation. This was all too out of the ordinary, too strange for him to understand. Drinking deep from the cup he vowed despite its delicious taste, he would never be setting foot in Hopes Peak café ever again.


	2. Returning to Hopes Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gives in and returns to the cafe to see Makoto again.

Byakuya glared at the disposable cup of sludge masquerading as coffee on his desk. The rancid liquid offended his vision let alone his taste buds. Sighing he pushed the cup away from him so at least he didn’t have to look at the brown goop. He could send Fukawa out to bring him back something decent, but casting his eyes over to where she stood staring at him intently he shuddered. Perhaps letting her take change of anything he consumed would be a bad idea; it would surely end with disaster. His mind reminded him helpfully ‘there’s always Hopes Peak’ Shaking his head violently trying to silence the noise he tapped away at his computer, attempting to distract himself with work.

It was bad enough that he had thought about the happy faced barista for most of the previous night. Returning to his apartment he couldn’t get the image of bright green eyes and wide smiles from his mind. Attempting to read to focus his mind he found his thoughts still drifting back to the shorter boy and the way he had asked him to return to the café. The way he had said his name softly, the way he moved. Everything about him was so fucking cute and he couldn’t stand it. Byakuya had blushed at the thoughts trying to shove them away into an organised box in his mind. But the questions still plagued him of how would Makoto’s lips feel if he kissed him, or how would it feel to hold his slender frame or run fingers though that birds nest hair of his. 

Byakuya was just annoyed at himself now; he wasn’t somebody who entertained personal relationships preferring to keep everyone he met at arms length including his own father. He was a businessman, heir to a fortune and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was not some hormone driven teenager fuelled by stupid crushes. Reluctantly deciding that nothing else was going to help at this point, he gathered his belongings and made his way out of the office.

“Fukawa, I’m stepping out. Hold any calls until I’m back” he addressed the secretary staring at him longingly.

“Yes of course” Fukawa drooled clapping her hands in enthusiasm as being addressed by him “anything for you master”

Byakuya grimaced at her choice of words, why did she have to speak to him that way it was so fucking creepy. Honestly he would have fired her by now but he didn’t know what she might do if he did. At least she stared at him across the safety of an occupied office right now. If he fired her he would probably find her in his apartment drinking his bathwater or something.

“Whatever Fukawa just do it,” he snapped turning heel and walking out of his branches office towards the elevator. A small voice in his head reminded him that in a few moments he might see Makoto. Blushing and pulling his scarf around his mouth he adjusted his winter coat and left the tower. Walking through the cold streets he saw the distant bright lights of the café. Steeling himself he pushed open the door and let the warmth of the café wash over him. The same as last night it was full of university students studying and chatting, a good deal of the same faces he recognised from the previous evening. Stepping towards the counter a young spiky haired barista smiled at him and with a rush of disappointment Byakuya realised it wasn’t Makoto. This boy was much taller, his hair much neater and the red nametag on his shirt read Hajime. 

“Hello” Byakuya couldn’t quite keep the edge of disappointment out of his voice but tried to keep as nonchalant as possible “Can I have...”

“Ohh you came back!” That voice he had been dreaming of cut through his words leaving him flustered. Makoto had appeared from the back room holding a try of cups. “I’ll take this Hajime!”

The guy named Hajime raised an eyebrow in surprise “Are you sure Makoto? Isn’t it time for your lunch” 

“Yeah its fine!” Makoto replied earnestly setting the tray down “I know him, kind of” 

Hajime’s face had split into a wide smirk. “Oh I see is this the guy…”

“Okay Hajime Thanks!” Makoto practically yelped pushing the other boy out of the way and stepping up to the counter.

“Am I what now?” Byakuya questioned with a smirk enjoying watching Makoto get flustered. 

“Ahhh nothing’ Makoto replied blushing looking down at his hands “Hajime just likes to tease me, we’re like brothers and he thinks he’s funny” 

“I am funny” Hajime’s voice carried from the back room making Makoto blush harder.

“Anyway!” Makoto cleared his voice as though trying to shake the nerves out “You came back, does that mean you liked my coffee?”

“I did” Byakuya admitted. “And the coffee in my office is disgusting so I thought I’d rather come here than subject myself to poisoning” Makoto didn’t question why he hadn’t gone to one of his usual haunts instead of coming back here, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in response. 

“Do you want what I made you last night?” 

“Please” Byakuya cringed internally, he rarely said please. Nobody in his orbit warranted please or thank you, in his opinion anyway. But he wanted to see the smile that split Makoto’s face when he said something complimentary. 

“Do you want it to go? Or would you like to sit here? There are some stools free at the bar” Makoto gestured to the couple of empty seats next to the counter. Glancing aside he saw open textbooks and note pads littering the worktop, moving closer he inspected the cover of one of the textbooks. 

“The role of the Defence attorney” he read aloud, the folder next to it read “the case files of Genocide Jack’ that made his eyes widen. 

“Oh don’t mind that” Makoto called over the noise of the machines “That’s just my work you can push it aside”

“Your work?” Byakuya questioned surprised. He hadn’t expected such a sweet looking boy to be the kind to want to read about vicious serial killers. 

“Yeah” Makoto replied moving to grab the cups “do you want to sit in?”

“Okay” Byakuya knew he couldn’t leave now, not when Makoto had piqued his interest further. He took a seat next to Makoto’s pile of work and watched him finish making the drink. Hajime reappeared from the backroom; nodding to Makoto he replaced him at the counter. Fishing a notepad out of his red apron he started scribbling drink orders and chattering to customers. Makoto fumbled with his own apron, hanging it up behind the bar before hesitating and then grabbing something from the cabinet, picking up plates and forks and making his way over to the counter where Byakuya sat. Sliding into the empty stool beside him he placed the steaming cup in front of Byakuya along with setting two plates containing large slices of chiffon cake decorated with silver sugar stars. He pushed one plate towards Byakuya smiling.

“This is for you” 

“But…I didn’t order cake” Byakuya responded confused, he hated how dumb he felt right now. Like his words were heavy and too difficult to express.

“I know” Makoto was blushing “But I thought you might like it, I made it freshly this morning and its usually popular”

“You made this?” Byakuya asked in surprise. The cake was beautifully decorated and looked delicious, He poked at it with his fork cutting himself a mouthful and raising it to his lips. 

“Yeah I make it everyday” Makoto smiled “Mostly Hifumi tries to eat it all” he gestured in the direction of a rather rotund boy sat amongst the study group. Byakuya remembered the name from last night, the big guy had asked for some more cake for Hifumi.

“I can’t say I blame him, although he should perhaps lay off the cake a little” Byakuya smirked at Makoto who suppressed a giggle. “Not that I’m complaining, it is delicious but why did you give me some? Giving away free cake isn’t exactly good business practice,” he added teasingly watching Makoto blush in response  
“Well” Makoto stared up ahead avoiding his eye and going redder with embarrassment “honestly, it reminded me of you. You know last night I asked about your name?”

“Yeah” Byakuya wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Well the cake looks like an arctic night” he pointed with his fork at the little sugar stars and moons adorning the white frosting.

Byakuya reddened feeling the heat escape his cheeks as he took in Makoto’s comment, which was so ridiculously sweet he wanted to die right here in the middle of the coffee house. Forcing his hand to stop trembling he cleared his throat and managed to reply in a less shaky voice than he expected.

“That’s… very sweet Makoto… Thank you” The shorted boy beamed back at him radiantly, looking thrilled at Byakuya’s reply.

“You’re welcome”

Why, Why, Why did Byakuya want to kiss him so badly right now? He was sat right there. It would only take a few centimeters and he would be able to taste the cake on Makoto’s lips, cup his jaw and tangle his fingers in his hair. The thoughts only made him blush harder. Turning back to the cake to pull his mind back from those embarrassing thoughts he took another bite.

“Oh I hope you don’t mind me studying here,” Makoto ventured swallowing a mouthful of cake “I can always move somewhere else”

“No its fine, I’m actually quite curious about what you do” Byakuya responded glancing back at the case files on the counter

“Oh I’m studying law” he pointed it to the Genocide Jack file “are you familiar with Genocide Jack?”

“Of course” Byakuya smirked, reading criminal case files was one of his particularly favourite hobbies.

“Its so fascinating but complicated. The theory is that he had dissociative personality disorder. I’m writing my next paper about him” Makoto took another bite of cake, his eyes lit up with passion. “I want to be an attorney. I’m not the smartest person ever but I’m good at reading people and picking apart cases. I’d love to be able to help people, people without options who need someone to believe in them and find the real truth!”

He was the most interesting person Byakuya had ever met without a doubt.

“Well I admire you enthusiasm, although there’s much more money and prestige in being a prosecutor”

“I know that, Makoto grinned. But that’s not me, not everything is about money. Its about what you feel is right”

Now that was a foreign concept to Byakuya, everything in his life had been about money and prestige. If it were anyone else he would argue back dismissively. Tell them they were fools for not seeing money and pride were all that mattered. He would crush their silly little dreams and pull them into the real world with his usual brand of biting cynicism. But somehow with Makoto, it didn’t feel silly. The boy’s passion was infectious and he hoped that somehow those dreams did come true for him.

“I wish you good luck Makoto, I feel you will probably do a lot of good for people with your enthusiasm” Byakuya took a long gulp from his coffee cup to hide his embarrassment at being so soft. Makoto’s happy grin filled him with warmth and for the millionth time he cursed himself for getting himself so involved in this situation.

“So how do you fit in all of those studies while working here?’ Byakuya deflected flipping idly through one of the psychology textbooks littering the counter

“Well…” Makoto started awkwardly “that is to say that… I don’t get to go into class much... To say I study very part, part time would be an overstatement” He was blushing again but this time the corners of his mouth drooped and Byakuya realised in a flash that Makoto was ashamed. His hand had some up to hide his mouth, his eyes downcast and he tried to laugh but his voice carried a sadness that hadn’t been there before. “I can’t afford not to work, a guy who doesn’t work doesn’t eat right? And I cant study while I work so I either do what I can, when I can and hope one day I’ll graduate” he sighed deeply “or I just resign myself to working here forever”

Byakuya swallowed hard, he hadn’t considered the possibility that Makoto wasn’t just another college kid living with their parents and working for pocket money. 

“This job keeps a roof over my head. Literally!” Makoto gave a small laugh and pointed to the ceiling of the coffee house “I live upstairs”

“Really?” Byakuya was incredulous staring at Makoto’s embarrassed face with wide-eyed surprise. 

“Yeah” Makoto sighed closing one of the textbooks “It’s nice up there though and I like working here a lot, so its not all bad” Pulling the textbooks into a neat pile he looked at them wistfully “Maybe I’ll never be more than a barista… But it’s a nice dream…” his voice trailing off sadly Byakuya had to fight off the impulse to hug Makoto tightly. He wasn’t usually one for sympathy, but the way Makoto talked made him feel a sense of deep sadness. 

“Anyway enough of that” Makoto’s usual bright smile returned to his face “Tell me about you”

“Aren’t you the one who reads people?” Byakuya teased raising an eyebrow. “Put those skills to use, you tell me about me and if you’re right I’ll come back tomorrow”

Makoto turned red at the comment, pushing his empty plate away from him flustered.

“Oh no pressure then” he laughed his voice wavering with nerves; he turned to face Byakuya then his face furrowed in concentration. Byakuya was taken aback by the intensity with which Makoto scrutinised his features, his eyes drawing slowly over his face. He met his eyes for a long moment and Byakuya swallowed hard fighting the desire to break contact from the intensity. Eventually Makoto smiled and relaxed his face, leaning back in his chair.

“Okay then, caffeine addict, proud, definitely corporate, you love living in the city” Makoto’s finger tapped at his cheek as he spoke listing off his reel of observations “a leader, arrogant sometimes, doesn’t suffer fools gladly, definitely highly intelligent and a realist”

Byakuya smirked back. Makoto’s observations had been dead on. He was undeniably all of those things. If only Makoto had added ‘perfect’ to the list. And has mushy and inappropriate thoughts about skinny baristas his mind shot at him as punishment for his arrogance.

“Okay that seems like it was too easy for you so lets up the game. If you can guess something further about me, such as what I do for a living or what my full name is I’ll come back every day this week”

Makoto grinned, “challenge accepted!” he rested his chin on his fist thinking hard his eyes narrowed in concentration.

“You don’t seem like a usual corporate suit type, there’s something more… regal about you” He paused to ponder further his eyes raking over Byakuya once more taking note of the cross shaped pin on his lapel.

“Togami Corporation.” His voice trailed off softly as he put his thoughts together “that would make sense, Togami tower is close to here which would explain how you found us last night. The chain coffee houses around the tower all close early while we stay open to cater for students. You came here late for normal business hours though, and you don’t give off the vibe of an overworked, underpaid wage slave chained to the desk all night”

Byakuya nodded along with each of Makoto’s points, impressed with how the boy took small clues and wove together his deduction. 

“So that means you’re high up” Makoto concluded “Your position must be significant but given your young age that seems unlikely unless…” His voice trailed off and Byakuya watched with a smirk on his lips as Makoto’s mind whirred and put the last pieces of the puzzle together. 

“Byakuya…“ he muttered quietly “Byakuya… where have I heard that name before?” He looked up suddenly, hit with realisation. In a hushed voice and with his eyes wide from shock he locked eyes with the taller boy and whispered “You’re Byakuya Togami, Heir to the Togami Corporation?”

Byakuya grinned back slyly. “The very same” 

Makoto was now a flustered ball of fluff, his eyes saucer wide and his mouth open in surprise. Checking his watch Byakuya realised it was high time he returned to work before Fukawa sent out a search party. As loathe as he was to leave this conversation and the boy beside him, duties as an heir never ended. Although what wouldn’t he give to forget work right now. Shaking those thoughts from his mind he stood, draining the dregs of the coffee from his cup.

“Unfortunately work calls Makoto, my lunch is over so I’ll see you again tomorrow” Makoto’s mouth flapped uselessly as he tried to grasp language again.

“Wait you’re still coming back?”

“I promised I would didn’t I?” Byakuya crossed his arms and stared at Makoto over the rim of his glasses “Togami’s always keep their word”

Smiling wickedly one last time and drinking in the blush on Makoto’s face, he pulled his scarf back around his neck and turned towards the coffee house doors. The cold air assailed his face but he grinned into his scarf as he strode towards Togami tower. He supposed this lunch hour had been a victory, however he realised that now keeping Makoto from his thoughts would be near impossible. Still the trade off seemed worth it, he could hardly wait for tomorrow already.


	3. Sleepless Night

For the life of him he just couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how he tossed and turned his mind could not switch off. Inside of his head replaying every single moment of his interaction with Makoto today. The way Makoto’s face lit up when he talked about his dreams, the way he blushed so cutely, how alluring he had looked with frosting clung to his lips and how badly Byakuya had wanted to kiss him then. Most of all he thought of the concentrated furrowing of his face as he slowly deduced who Byakuya was. That boy was sharp, not many people could put together many so many small fractured pieces in that way to deduce the bigger picture. The boy would certainly make a good attorney. However it was the way he spoke with passion and conviction about using that skill to help people that stuck with Byakuya. Makoto certainly had a different view on life and for once he found it refreshing and oddly charming to know there were still some pure untainted souls in the world that strove to help others. 

The covers were smothering him now along with his thoughts, Byakuya pushed the duvet off himself, laying back and staring at the ceiling as though hoping it would bring him some resolution. 

Firstly why couldn’t he stop thinking about Makoto? Ever the businessman Byakuya would find the simplest route to the problem, and lying to himself was a waste of time he didn’t have the luxury for. So he had to accept that he had an enormous crush on the happy go lucky boy that happened to make excellent coffee. Brilliant. Job done.

Now second of all how did he proceed from here? He was pretty sure from his reactions that Makoto felt something for him, he tried to get him to go back to the café for the second time, he had sat with him today and given him that cake. The signs heavily pointed to him feeling something in return. However the fact of the matter is he didn’t actually know Makoto. He could be like that with everybody and probably was if his ethics and group of friends that haunted the café were anything to judge from. The only way he could tell for sure is to return to the café as promised and read the situation again. 

He recalled the look on Makoto’s face when he realized who Byakuya was and that thought made him smile. Makoto with his kind nature probably treated everyone the same rich or poor, so realizing he was having coffee with a multimillionaire had understandably shocked him. However Byakuya hoped that he would still act the same towards him now that he knew. 

Byakuya wanted to see him again that much was clear. His thoughts for the past 24 hours had consisted entirely of the short boy and how much he wanted to see him. It was annoying really; Byakuya suddenly understood why people talked about their crushes so much. It was positively exhausting. 

He thought of Makoto now, probably tucked up in bed in his apartment above the coffee house. Had he thought about Byakuya at all? Was he lying there staring at the ceiling overcome with thoughts of how much he wanted to see the blonde again? Byakuya sighed; somehow he doubted that was the case. Makoto probably wasn’t emotionally handicapped like he was. Byakuya didn’t even know how to make friends while Makoto seemed everyday to be surrounded by friends and people happy to make conversation with him.

How had he ended up living there anyway? He had said if a man doesn’t work he doesn’t eat. That was wisdom he barely expected of a teenager yet Makoto had been serious. His work was how he survived, dreams must take a backseat to that. Byakuya had never had to worry about money since the day he won the contest. He had made his own fortune through stocks and day trading ensuring that he would never go without, regardless of the corporation. Makoto had so little yet wanted to do as much as he could for others. That hardly seemed fair somehow. Maybe Makoto was a better person than he was. Or maybe simply they were just from different worlds. Makoto’s parents had probably taught him to be kind and do good, not taught to decimate his siblings.

You could send him to school Byakuya’s mind whispered to him slyly.

Why would I care about that he shot back arguing against his own thoughts, it’s none of my business.

And yet you’re thinking about it, the voice in his head teased. You want him to succeed; it’s cutting you up thinking about him in that apartment alone.

Byakuya growled rolling over as though the action would appease his thoughts.

I don’t care what Makoto does his life isn’t my concern.

Liar, I thought we didn’t lie to each other? His mind retorted smugly. You’re so bad at being a person Byakuya, you cant even admit you care about someone. 

Byakuya groaned now annoyed with his own incompetence. Feelings were difficult. If he analyzed what he really wanted maybe he could make some peace enough to fall asleep. So, what was it right now he wanted?

You want Makoto here with you, was the instant reply. You want to kiss him senseless and feel that slender frame against you. His cheeks burned embarrassed by his own thoughts. You want to feel him underneath you, you want him to only be thinking about you, you want to make him yours in all ways you can. 

Okay now he was seriously embarrassed his face burning up. So is this it? You’re reduced to acting like a horny teenager, just wanting to fuck some cute boy because he smiled at you?

No that’s not right either his brain reasoned. You care about him already; you’re entertaining the notion of making his life better. You know you could do it easily. You could pay his tuition in an instant; you could pay his rent so he could study. 

But then... He pushed further. Isn’t that just trying to buy him? He isn’t an object to purchase or a business to acquire. He’s a human with his own feelings and pride to consider. Paving his way so that he might love you is pretty pathetic.   
See, this is why he was in business. It were much simpler when profit was the only motivator and he didn’t have to factor in these pesky feelings that he couldn’t make sense of.

Finally tired from the mess of his mind he sank back down into the pillows. Tomorrow would be a new day and maybe he would understand what to do then. Closing his eyes once more he sighed, and hoped that where Makoto was in his little café apartment, that he was at least safe and warm tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short Chapter but you guys are due an update! Some longer chapters are almost ready and the story will update quickly after my vacation. Thanks for sticking with me and let me know how you're finding the story! :)


	4. Flour & Icing Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back at this story! Sorry for the long break, I've spent most of my free time on my other fic "A Worthwhile Disturbance" but i'm going to try and balance updates between both fics now. Its nice to alternate that fics heaviness and plot with this fics fluff and lightheartedness.

He returned to the café the next day, just as he had promised. Hajime was serving today; he gave Byakuya a knowing smirk as he saw him approach the counter.  
“Makoto’s out the back I’ll go and get him”

Byakuya felt himself fluster at the way Hajime’s words. Was he already so obvious? Makoto emerged from the back room and his face split into a smile at the sight of Byakuya, which appeased his nerves greatly. Flour dusted his face and hair and Byakuya chuckled.

“Isn’t the flour supposed to go in the cake?”

“Mostly” Makoto grinned rubbing at his hair causing a cloud of flour to disperse and Hajime flapped it away from him.

“Shoo” Hajime ushered him away “you’re making a mess”

Makoto laughed and moved to the coffee machine “you want to sit? I’ll make some drinks”

“Sure” Byakuya hung his winter coat and scarf on the coat stand and took a seat at the bar once more, watching the way Makoto hummed happily as he moved. He had a clumsy kind of grace that Byakuya couldn't explain, he span to grab a plate, his apron flaring around his narrow hips and Byakuya couldn't help but be captivated by him. He was just so… cute. Dusted in flour and icing sugar that camouflaged his light freckles, Gliding effortlessly around his station in his red sneakers as he smiled and hummed along to a song only he knew. Byakuya bit his lip as he resisted the familiar urges he felt around Makoto. 

He was so different to anything Byakuya had ever known, the polar opposite of himself. Makoto was carefree, light and pure… but he was also common and with no social standing… strangely enough, Byakuya couldn’t care less about that. He wanted to wrap his arms around that slender waist, pull him closely to his own body and feel the warmth of him. He wanted to cup that sweet, lovely face in his hand and kiss the icing sugar from his lips. He wanted for the first time in his life to experience that feeling of closeness, for Makoto to be his. 

Blush dusted across his face, pulling him out of his daydreams. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he had such a crush but… It was keeping him awake at night so it was definitely important.

“I want…. That one!” Makoto pondered before selecting a sandwich from the cabinet and sitting down next to Byakuya, the coffee fresh in front of him and smelling delicious.

“Thank you”

“You are so welcome!” Makoto beamed at him and the radiance of his happiness made Byakuya’s stomach flip.

“I’m guessing you were baking and you weren’t just rolling in flour?”

“Oh yeah! I was baking, I’m always a little clumsy though” Makoto wiped some of the flour from his face and licked his finger “yum that's actually icing sugar, do I have any more on me?”

“A little” Byakuya smirked, his finger coming to Makoto’s lip and gently rubbing away the powder. Makoto’s eyes widened a little in surprise as Byakuya lifted his finger to his own lips tasting the sugar, then blushed furiously as Byakuya cocked his head and decreed, “you’re right, that does taste good”

He chalked himself a mental point at Makoto’s fluster. Smooth, maybe he was better at this than he thought.

“So... Uhm” Makoto’s cheeks were still pink “How’s your day going? Is your secretary still irritating?”

Byakuya laughed “Only death would make Fukawa less irritating to me”

“Fukawa?” Makoto asked curiously “Toko Fukawa?”

“Yes” Byakuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously “please don't tell me she’s a friend of yours”

“Not exactly” Makoto rubbed his head and laughed “She’s in my class but… she’s not very... Friendly”

“Oh good lord” Byakuya groaned “That woman is like a cockroach, she’s everywhere. I wish I could fire her but who knows what she will do”

“She’s always so quiet in class, she’s not there a lot but… I guess that's because she’s working for you”

“I wish she weren’t” Byakuya scowled “My father hired her thinking an Ultimate writing prodigy would be exactly what we needed in my branch… All it got me was a constant headache and… well. The things she says about me aren’t exactly pleasant”

“Really? Is she rude to you too?”

Byakuya paused for a moment weighing up the pros and cons of telling Makoto exactly what Fukawa thought of him. He beckoned Makoto closer the shorter boy leaned forward earnestly for Byakuya to whisper into his ear one of the many fantasies she had described to him one day.

“Holy Shitballs!”Makoto leaned back, his eyes wide and face crimson at the words “That's… just…. So disturbing I’ll never look at her the same way”

Byakuya grimaced “How do you think I feel?”

“That's so gross” Makoto shuddered “so she… uh... *Really* likes you huh?”

“That's one way to describe it”

That's… Harassment though. Cant you fire her based on that?”

“Imagine what she might do without the safety of my office security to watch out for me. I don't want to end up skewered to a wall Genocide Jack style”

“Yeah I guess, that would be a shame for all of us” Makoto blushed again realizing what he had said and looked away shyly. Byakuya couldn't get enough of his cute reactions.

“So tell me about your university” Byakuya took a sip of his coffee “Hopes Peak University I take it?”

“That's right” Makoto took a bite of his sandwich “I’m in class 78th and Hajime is class 77th “

Byakuya’s eye twitched at the mention of 78th and a smile curved his lips “So I understand to get into Hopes Peak you have to be invited due to your talent. Tell me, what’s your Ultimate?”

“Uhm…” Makoto looked down bashfully and almost whispered “Ultimate Luck…”

“I’m sorry?”

“Luck” Makoto said a little louder but still not meeting his eye “I’m lucky… The university wants to study my luck which is why I got invited to attend”

“That's…”

“I know, it’s not really a talent” Makoto was crimson “Toko likes to remind me that I don't belong”

Usually Byakuya would be likely to agree on that, but something about Fukawa telling Makoto that… annoyed him beyond reason.

“If Hope’s Peak deem you worthy then who is she to say it’s not a talent” He sneered “don't listen to her”

“Thank you!” Makoto had that hopeful happy look in his eyes that made Byakuya melt “That's… so nice… If you look at my life on paper... I’ve had so many weird events that were bad luck but ended up as good luck! Hopes Peak is really interested in studying how Luck works and seeing if they can utilize it somehow. I’m not sure that's possible but… I get to go to school there! When I can attend anyway… Also there’s another Lucky student in Hajime’s year but he’s like… extreme good and bad luck cycles. He’s a bit intense though… But yeah I think I am lucky even if it’s not really a talent, I think my luck bought you here!”

Makoto’s honest earnestness made Byakuya fluster now, how did he manage to be so damn cute!

“So you have a scholarship there like the other Ultimates?”

“That's right! The only thing is I don't have family here so I was kind of on my own. I wasn't sure I’d even be able to move here but then… “ He smiled whimsically as he recounted the story “I came for my induction and met my classmates, I was still unsure if I would even be able to attend but then I got talking to one of my classmates Celestia Ludenburg. I told her I was at Dusk High and worked as a Barista after school, and what were the chances. Celeste just won a café in a game of Poker that she needed staff for” He laughed, “What luck eh?”

“So Celestia owns this café?”

“Yeah, it used to be just a normal coffee shop but she did a deal with the university to make it a student café and catered it for late night study sessions. I manage it and get to live here plus she let me hire people I work well with”

“But it doesn’t make enough to live and study easily?”

“I mean I can’t complain” Makoto replied “She always pays me on time and fairly too, its just all the other things that add up, food and textbooks and travel. Plus there isn’t enough budget to hire someone as another manager so… I make do” he beamed at Byakuya again “I try to stay positive about it all. I’m doing better than not being here at all”

“That is true, so do you get along with your class?”

“Yeah! I mean Toko is a prickly customer but the rest are great. Okay so see that guy there?” He pointed at the guy with the big hair that he recognized from a previous visit.

“That's Mondo, Ultimate gang leader. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he’s really nice and quite protective of people. He has this weird kind of charisma that makes people follow him so I can see why he’s an Ultimate!”

Byakuya nodded along with Makoto’s chatter, actually enjoying hearing him speak about his classmates.

The.. Uh large guy sitting with him is Hifumi the Ultimate Doujin creator, I saw all his work in K-Books once it was pretty cool! The Smaller guy is Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate programmer. He’s really sweet and he created an AI system called Alter Ego, which is really cool! He’s kind of shy but once you get to know him he’s a chatterbox”

“Over there” he pointed to a small table near the back “Yasuhiro he’s the… Ultimate clairvoyant…” Makoto rubbed the back of his head “But… he’s uh… not correct… a lot”

Byakuya chuckled “and you were worried you didn't have a real talent?”

Makoto laughed good naturedly “Me and Hajime are kind of both in that boat of thinking we don't belong but people seem to generally like us and we both work hard so...”

‘Oh? Is Hajime’s talent something strange too?”

“Well actually, Hajime doesn't have an ultimate. He’s different; he actually won the Izuru Kamukura grant. It's a special award left by the founder of Hopes Peak in the hopes of one day finding a student that fit his ideals. No one has ever passed the test but Hajime did! Turns out he fits the very strange criteria left by Izuru and Hajime won a full scholarship and money grant!”

“That’s... Impressive”

“Yeah he works here for extra money, its still expensive in this city even with a grant. But Hajime tends to learn and master skills quite fast once he turns his hand at them and he’s gotten even better since starting the program. The university monitor him a lot but he’s doing super well there”

“So the school is full of strange and wonderful people” Byakuya smirked “The stories really are true”

‘Yeah I guess so” Makoto laughed, “Most of my class are kind of… eccentric. There are 15 students in my year and 16 in Hajime’s. Its always a crazy time with such an eclectic group of people but I enjoy it a lot. I just wish I could go into classes more”

“15? I thought every class had 16 students?”

“Well we were supposed to, but one never came” Makoto sighed, “They didn't accept their place which is crazy. I can’t imagine who would turn down Hope’s Peak”

Byakuya’s smirk grew to a full on grin

“I don't know who they were but they were meant to be a prodigy? A progeny? Something like that”

“The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, I never cared much for that title either, I much preferred simply Ultimate Heir if they were going down that track”

Makoto dropped his half a sandwich

“Wha?? You?!”

Byakuya laughed “My apologies for not accepting my invitation to class 78th however as you can imagine I have my hands rather full”

Makoto’s eyes were saucer wide and adorable once again “you were… going to be in my class? That's crazy, that would have been so cool!”

“It would?”

“Yeah! I mean I can see why you didn't come; you hardly need to waste the time when you’re already so successful, but like… I would have got to meet you sooner! And there are no really cute guys in my class so you…”

Over the counter Hajime had heard Makoto and turned to him with an eyebrow raised, giving him both thumbs up and saying sarcastically “smooth”

Makoto squeaked realizing what he said and flustered wildly, his face crimson “I uh… I mean.. uh!”

Byakuya’s smirk wouldn’t leave his lips as he said casually “I wouldn't say that, after all you are in the class aren’t you?”

Hajime cocked his head pursing his lips and then nodded, pointing to Byakuya as he reiterated but without the sarcasm this time “smooth”

Two points to him, maybe he wasn't so terrible at this flirting business.

Makoto was smiling at him shyly, the embarrassment from his own words and Byakuya’s compliment plain on his adorable face. He was so… urgh why was Byakuya’s mind so one tracked? Makoto just made his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster; there was something so appealing about him. Something instinctive in Byakuya that wanted to hold him and protect him and push him down into Byakuya’s bed sheets and kiss him and…

“So you must be super busy all the time” Makoto pulled him out of his daydream “It must be hard work with how big your company is”

“Mmm” Byakuya sipped his coffee “I manage the 14th branch. It takes up most of my time, I mostly broker deals and acquisitions”

“Sounds... complicated, what do you do for fun?”

“I mostly read, sometimes I solve cold police cases. Otherwise I play music; Piano and Violin in particular are my favorites”

“You are a scarily impressive individual” Makoto laughed finishing his sandwich “Okay what’s your favorite colour?”

“Blue, you?”

“Green, how about…”

“Naegs lunch is over” Hajime leaned over the counter “sorry to interrupt but I’m hungry”

“Oh, of course. I’ll get back to work” Makoto grinned at him before turning to Byakuya “Uh.. I’m guessing you have to get back to work too?”

“Yes its about time” Byakuya agreed quickly checking his watch 

“Thanks for… the nice talk” Makoto looked bashful “I really enjoyed it”

“Likewise”

“Will you… come and have lunch with me again tomorrow?” he asked shyly looking up at him with those big mossy green eyes full of enthusiasm. He could deny him nothing.

“Of course” Byakuya nodded pulling his coat back on and tying his scarf around his neck “I’ll be back at the same time”

“Okay” Makoto smiled at him “I’ll look forward to it”

The two stood for a moment, unsure how to say goodbye. Byakuya’s instincts screamed at him to touch Makoto, take his hand… do something affectionate. But instead he stood unsure as Makoto reached to the cabinet and pulled out a small takeaway box

‘Here! Take this… for the afternoon” He pressed the box into his hand “It's a slice of the cake… that I was making before”

“Thank you” His fingers brushed Makoto’s as he accepted the box and the contact sent tingles through his entire system. His fingers lingered on Makoto’s own for longer than was necessary as the two stared into each other’s eyes. It wouldn't take much to just... lean in and…

“Naegs! Come on!” Hajime called over his shoulder as he hung up his apron “I want my lunch!”

“Ahh sorry! Coming!” Makoto called breaking his eyes from Byakuya’s. Looking back he gave a small laugh “I’ll see you tomorrow Byakuya”

“See you tomorrow Makoto” Summoning his willpower to actually break away he smiled and forced his feet to move as he walked out of the café. Sighing heavily at having to leave, his time with Makoto passed so quickly… he just wanted more time with him, to enjoy his chatter and look at his lovely face. Clutching the box in his hand he took a slow walk back to work, he would enjoy his cake later on and think about how cute its baker looked with icing sugar clinging to his lips.


	5. I Should Have Known Better

It was the 5th day since he met Makoto, each day he had learned something new, seen something new that intrigued him. Byakuya found that as much as he would want to deny it, he liked going to Hopes Peak. He actively looked forward to that part of the day where he would see Makoto’s smile. Every time he saw those bright green eyes and unruly mop of hair, a spark of something would ignite that spread warmth throughout him. 

He pushed open the café door ready to feel that familiar rush of happiness that talking to Makoto bought him. The café was just as busy as ever, the ever-present students working away fuelled by sugar and caffeine. The queue was a little longer than usual so he got in line casting his eyes around the shop. He quickly identified Makoto moving behind the coffee machines whipping up orders and a smile crept involuntarily to his lips. Hajime was stationed on orders, writing down drinks and names onto takeaway cups and tossing them to Makoto who efficiently filled them with his own brand of caffeinated magic. 

He wondered for a moment if it were quite sad and desperate of him to get so happy just from glimpsing at Makoto, he was acting like a teenager with a crush. But then again he was still a teenager, and one that had never had time for crushes before. It made sense that when it finally happened it would hit him all at once like a ton of bricks. He did feel dumb for having such a crush but it felt nice, it felt warm and... comforting. It warmed him from the inside in the same way Makoto’s coffee did and made everyday brighter somehow. Maybe he should actually ask Makoto on a date? It would be nice to spend some time with him away from the cafe where he could get to know him more and... not be interrupted and watched over by Hajime. Yeah, he should think of something nice to ask him out for, nothing too fancy... he had a feeling that would just intimidate Makoto. Something sweet and wholesome, maybe just a walk in the park? It was nice when it was touched with the winter frost but it had been a bit too cold and windy lately to be a safe bet. He couldn’t really ask him to get coffee all things considered and dinner was too formal. Maybe brunch? Pancakes, he had a feeling Makoto would like that. He would only ask and hope for the best, the weekend was approaching and it would be the perfect time to get some brunch together, maybe a walk afterwards if the weather permitted. Okay it was a plan! 

Realising through his pondering that the line hadn’t actually moved since he joined it, he looked over to the counter to see Hajime practically shooing aside the guy at the front. He was almost ethereal looking with white hair and sickly pale skin. He seemed to be trying to converse enthusiastically with Hajime who finally managed to wave him over to the coffee machines to wait for his order. As soon at the guy turned his back Hajime rolled his eyed in an exaggerated way and shook his head before turning to the next customer.

Byakuya smirked to himself; Hajime had no time for idiots, a quality he held in high esteem himself. As Byakuya moved closer to the counter he heard the guy now perched on the stools by the machines, trying to talk to Makoto while he worked.

“Oh Makoto, your so hopeful all the time, It truly fills me with hope” The stranger sighed wistfully leaning over the counter top. Staring at Makoto with… longing? Byakuya felt his face heat up despite itself and the first stirrings of annoyance unfurl inside of him.

“Well you know me Nagito” Makoto laughed moving quickly between stations mixing together drinks “my only redeeming quality is my optimism”

“Ah yes” the guy – Nagito? Sighed again “you truly are full of optimism, although I wouldn’t say that’s your only redeeming feature. You have so many, although your hope is my favourite” 

Okay Byakuya’s eyebrow was twitching in annoyance now; he knew it shouldn’t get to him. But there was something about the way this guy stared at Makoto that made his skin crawl. Hajime was shaking his head again in the general direction of Makoto and it soothed Byakuya somewhat to know at least Hajime was also annoyed by this guy’s presence.

“Well thanks Nagito” Makoto replied non-committedly leaning to grab a cloth from another worktop.

Nagito didn’t seem to take Makoto’s curt reply as a queue to be quiet. Instead he leaned forward as Makoto passed and snatched his hand into his.

“Oh Makoto, when are you going to finally go on a date with me? I wish to see all the hope there is within you” 

Byakuya couldn’t help it now, rage raced through him like fire and he had to resist the urge to go and physically remove this guy from Makoto. He knew he shouldn’t be this mad; he had no claim to Makoto whatsoever. But the thought of this guy inadvertently ending whatever this was between them. It hurt with a vengeance. 

Hajime was glaring now, his line of customers ignored as he made to move towards his friend. However before he could Makoto shook his hand free from Nagito’s grasp and moved away back towards the giant espresso machine. 

“Well if I ever become interested in guys, I’ll be sure to take you up on your date” 

Makoto laughed and slid the finished drink over to where Nagito stood. The latter picked up the drink and smiled before waving at him and walking out of the coffee house. 

Hajime was laughing and shaking his head now, Makoto was blushing and said something back to Hajime who held up his hands in surrender and laughed harder. Byakuya couldn’t hear what they were saying; all he could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears and the loud thumping of his heart. His hands trembled inside his coat pocked and a giant wave of shame and humiliation washed through him.

Of course it would be this way, how stupid of him to assume otherwise. He couldn’t stay; he couldn’t meet Makoto’s eyes now, not like this. Turning tail he walked out of the café and into the freezing winter wind. Hot tears treacherously sprang to the corners of his eyes and he shook them away angrily. He hadn’t cried since the day he was taken from his mother to begin the ‘contest’ and he was dammed if he was going to do it again now. This was his own fault; he had let himself get caught up in some delusion that Makoto might have feelings for him. Why had he never considered this a possibility? 

‘If I ever become interested in guys’ echoed in his mind taunting his already shattered pride. He usually prided himself on seeing every angle and never being outsmarted. And yet he had overlooked something so simple and fundamental. It hurt him deep in the core of his being, his stomach twisting in agony. He traced the path back to his office. Forget lunch, forget everything. He had to find a way to stop the stabbing feeling in his heart somehow. He knew Makoto would be upset he didn’t go by today, he was positive the boy hadn’t seen him from behind his station. Maybe Hajime had noticed him enter, but there wasn’t much he could do about that if he had. He needed to stay away now; he had briefly flirted with the idea of a relationship. And it hurt far too much; it was better to just go back to how he was. The elevator door dinged allowing him back into the sanctuary of his branch office. The Togami Corporation was his life, both his wife and his mistress. He was stupid for forgetting that in the first place.

 

_____

 

Makoto:

The lunch rush was almost over, the last few students and office workers joining the queue to get their coffee fix. Byakuya usually came in just after the lunch rush was over, he thought to himself. A blush spread across his cheeks at the thought of seeing him again. He couldn’t help it though, ever since Byakuya had walked into the café that night his mind would not switch off from him. Grinning he caught the cup Hajime tossed to him and began constructing a cappuccino with ease. 

“Isn’t it almost time your man got here?” Hajime quipped at him, a sly grin spreading across his face as he wiggles his eyebrows theatrically.

“Sh… shut up Hajime!” Makoto cried out flush with embarrassment “he isn’t... my man”

“But you’d like him to be” Hajime sing-songed back in an infuriating way. Enjoying the way Makoto flustered at his words. 

“I… I have no comment” Makoto stammered as Hajime cackled behind him

“Oh crap” Hajime’s tone suddenly changed, annoyance coating his words instead “Nagito’s here” 

“Well shit,” Makoto cursed turning to the machine and flicking dials in irritation. “This will be fun as always” 

Not that they didn’t like Nagito; he was generally a good guy. But he had some very strange ideas, mostly concerning hope and despair that he never tired of talking about. Additionally he never tired of asking Hajime and Makoto on dates, always professing that their overflowing ‘hope’ gave him hope. Although he didn’t want to hurt Nagito’s feelings, things were just uncomfortable at this point. Personally he didn’t have feelings for Nagito in the first place and he especially didn’t want to deal with him now, whilst he was all caught up in… Whatever it was that he was feeling towards Byakuya.

Nagito had been talking for a while and Hajime was annoyed now, trying to shoo him away from the counter where he was holding up the customer line. Makoto sighed heavily and steeled himself for the awkward exchange he knew was about to happen, he took a deep breath.

“Oh Makoto, your so hopeful all the time, It truly fills me with hope” Nagito was suddenly staring wistfully at him from the counter side.

“Well you know me Nagito” Makoto laughed moving quickly between stations mixing together drinks trying to deflect Nagito’s words “my only redeeming quality is my optimism”

“Ah yes you truly are full of optimism, although I wouldn’t say that’s your only redeeming feature. You have so many, although your hope is my favourite” Nagito was leaning over the counter now fixing Makoto with his intense stare.

“Well thanks Nagito” Makoto replied non-committedly leaning to grab a cloth from another worktop hoping that his curt reply would halt this awkward conversation. Nagito however didn’t seem to take Makoto’s reply as a cue to be quiet. Instead he leaned forward as Makoto passed and snatched his hand into his.

“Oh Makoto, when are you going to finally go on a date with me? I wish to see all the hope there is within you” 

Makoto’s face was burning with embarrassment now, and he noticed from the corner of his eye Hajime was glaring. His line of customers ignored as he made to move towards his friend. Makoto knew Hajime would get rid of Nagito quickly with his brand of impatient sarcasm. However he had his own plan to get Nagito to abandon his efforts. He shook his hand free from Nagito’s grasp and moved away back towards the giant espresso machine. 

“Well if I ever become interested in guys, ill be sure to take you up on your date” 

Makoto laughed and slid the finished drink over to where Nagito stood. The latter picked up the drink and smiled before waving at him and walking out of the coffee house. 

Makoto sighed heavily, thank goodness that had worked. Now Nagito thought he was straight maybe he would give up his efforts to date him. Maybe. Hajime was laughing and shaking his head now.

“One of these days Makoto, I’m going to tell him the truth” Makoto blushed furiously and shot back.

“You will not! Or one of these days I’m going to tell Chiaki about the time you got drunk and ended up spooning Nekomaru”

Hajime held up his hands in mock surrender but just laughed harder. It was contagious and Makoto started giggling despite himself.

“He’s so persistent though! Its all I could think of to get him to stop!”

“Its not a bad plan although lets not let him catch you drooling over tall, blonde and handsome over there” Hajime grinned gesturing with a cup towards the line “it might give you away”

Makoto’s heart jolted and he felt his face turn redder.

“Shhhhh Hajime don’t let him hear you!” Then Hajime’s face furrowed suddenly in confusion 

“Wait that’s weird” he said slowly “I saw him in the queue before, but he’s gone”

“What?” Makoto squeaked out scanning the few remaining customers “he wouldn’t just leave would he?”

“I don’t know” Hajime frowned “Unless he got called back to work or something?”

“Are you absolutely sure it was him?” Makoto pushed, desperate to find a way that Byakuya hadn’t come here then just left without a word.

“Absolutely” Hajime replied, his face serious “He’s hard not to notice”

Makoto’s heart was hammering away, his stomach twisted in agony. He didn’t know why it hurt so much, but it really did. He knew by now Byakuya did what he wanted, he wouldn’t leave unless he wanted to. Maybe Byakuya didn’t care after all. Maybe he was stupid for believing someone so influential, so beautiful would ever give a shit about someone as boring as Makoto. He really should have known better. 

Turning back to the machines he blinked away the hot tears trying to force their way out. His mind reprimanded him harshly, that’s enough now Naegi, you should know better than to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this if you’ve stuck with it! Let me know what you think <3 it’s been so nice to write some slice of life fluff away from the heaviness of my other fic


	6. Time To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya decides to put that part of his life behind him and goes back to the cafe one last time to prove he's over it.

For the second time this week he found himself staring at his ceiling. Sleep failing him once more. His afternoon had been near unbearable, the persistent mortification gripping him from the insides and refusing to let go. For the millionth time he cursed himself for being so stupid. He had known from the first encounter that he shouldn’t go back there and yet like an idiot he had given into temptation and returned. Doing so had only plunged his life into mayhem and his emotions now lay in tatters. 

He had tried to his best to focus on work, for the most part he succeeded but sadness had clouded his thoughts, his every movements.  
He had sent Fukawa home early in the end, the way she started at him with such yearning. It reminded him of the way he had looked at Makoto and he couldn’t bear to see it any longer. 

Eventually the day had ended, he had walked aimlessly through the winter rain back to his apartment. Thoroughly wet and miserable he had pulled himself together long enough to warm himself up with a hot shower and order some food. Now he sat on his bed, wearing a baggy white t-shirt and grey sweatpants feeling as far from himself as he possibly could. What had happened to the refined and collected elite he was supposed to be? He had transformed into a mopey teenager sulking in his bedroom. His apartment was large and beautiful; he could be sitting on his expensive sofa or distracting himself with work in his ornately decorated office. But alas, the lure of the private sanctity of his bedroom was too overwhelming. 

But goddamn it he was a teenager, he would be nineteen years old in May. His life had been a constant whirlwind of business, social events, competition and success. He had never indulged in anything normal teenagers had; he hadn’t had time to be a teenager. He had never had friends that he went out with after school and at weekends. He had never spent time with his family, or relaxed in his bedroom procrastinating from his homework or playing games. He didn’t even really have a family; he had been taken from his mother and who knows where she was now. His father probably thought having her in his life would give him a weakness. His own father he hardly knew, he was just the successor to that throne. His father was the star of the show for now and he didn’t have time to spend with his son. His siblings… well, they weren’t his siblings any more. Related only by his father’s blood they had been cast away to become part of the 99% and he would surely never see them again. The closest things he had to companions had been his butler back when he lived at the Togami estate. 

Aloysius had cared about him and Byakuya had been able to confide in him the way he hadn’t with anyone else. With a sudden rush of affection he wished the old man were here now. He was sure that Aloysius wouldn’t judge him, and would certainly know how to make him feel better. Unfortunately leaving the mansion meant leaving him behind. But Byakuya couldn’t stand to live there, in a place so sterile where family was but a word and his behavior under constant scrutiny. Along with his rise into the company he had purchased his own apartment where he could actually breathe. The only other person he had was his older sister Shinobu although they weren’t exactly confidants. Her Ultimate status had saved her from exile however she was relegated to working under Byakuya, which didn’t make for a very balanced dynamic. He couldn’t even talk to his own sibling, what made him think he had ever had a chance getting close to Makoto. Emotions made you weak and that was not something he could afford. And yet tonight he let those emotions come to him unhindered. 

He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs like a child. He had sealed his emotions up in a little neat box the same way he had sealed himself away from people in his apartment. He had purchased himself a beautiful gilded cage. But it was still a cage nonetheless.

Maybe his forays at Hopes Peak had been his first attempts to free himself, the first time he had considered a different way of being. 

He had never even questioned the possibility of a relationship before never mind who it would be with. It wasn’t a case of gender, it was that he had looked into Makoto’s eyes and that was that. He saw the person and had fallen instantly for him. It was stupid of him to assume that everyone was the same in that regard; Makoto had probably never looked past his gender and has just treated him with the same naïve kindness he gave everybody he met. 

Besides, he scolded himself, even if Makoto had felt the same, what exactly were you going to do? Disappoint him when he finally realises what a bastard you actually are? Or disappoint him with your pathetically limited knowledge of how relationships work or how to treat people? You might lie here and dream about him here with you, but if he were here you wouldn’t have a clue what to do with him anyway. You might be able to wing most things in life on your intellect but that certainly wouldn’t help here; you’ve never even kissed anyone before for Christ’s sake how do you think you’d manage anything more? You’d just disappoint him regardless by being a terrible boyfriend. It's better he never got the chance to see there was something in life you’d be completely useless at.

He hugged his legs to him tighter, it hurt more than he could have imagined. This is why he had sworn off having feelings in the first place. But maybe… maybe just for tonight. He could be a teenager, and mope and mourn something he had never had. He would bleed out this poison now, and tomorrow he would be perfect again.

.....

 

He had spent the next week slowly building back up his icy composure; he had thrown himself back into work. His usual hardened persona at the forefront once more. He finally felt somewhat like his old self and had pushed thoughts of Makoto out of his mind whenever green eyes crept unbidden into his thoughts. 

Today he sat at his desk staring at the empty coffee cup in front of him. This would be a true test surely. He had avoided Hopes Peak like the plague, unwilling to let himself falter at the sight of Makoto. However this was a challenge, he had to prove to himself that he could move past this trial. Avoiding the café as though he wasn’t allowed to be there. Well that was something Byakuya Togami could not allow. He was destined to rule the world and he would not let some annoying feelings rule him. He would go to the café and see Makoto Naegi and once and for all prove that he felt nothing. He could walk away in the knowledge that he had conquered those feelings and get on with his life. No more childish moping at night when he was alone with his thoughts. 

Smirking he stood, resolute in his intent now. And once more he began that familiar trek to Hopes Peak ready to put that part of his life behind him. Steeling himself for the battle with his heart he pushed open the café door for the first time in over a week. What he hadn’t accounted for however was the havoc unfurling inside the coffee house.

Makoto stood behind the counter, close to tears. His hands clenched into small fists and his lip wavering. He shook as he tried to pick up a coffee cup, his movements uncoordinated and jarring. Hajime stood next to him, a phone pressed to his ear as he gesticulated wildly, his face screwed up in frustration as he barked something down the line. The large lunch queue was moving slowly, Hajime intent on his conversation and Makoto trying to work through it despite his obvious distress.

He realised suddenly Makoto wasn’t even in his café uniform; he was dressed in an olive green hoodie and a dark pair of jeans, a backpack rested on the counter behind him, which obviously belonged to him as it bore the same pattern as his hoodie. Hajime cursed loudly and threw the phone down, ignoring the reactions of his customers. 

A neatly dressed boy with spiky black hair moved to the side of the counter to say something to Makoto, he pointed at the clock and beckoned Makoto to follow him. With fresh tears Makoto just shook his head, and waved the boy away.  
The boy looked at Makoto with distress until a group of students – including Mondo and Hifumi he recognised pulled the boy away with pointed gestures at their watches. The smartly dressed boy said something further to Makoto and shook his head sadly before the group turned and exited the café.

Makoto stood trembling his eyes full of tears as he looked up, his eyes locked directly to Byakuya’s and they widened upon seeing him stood there. Despite his mind screaming at him to not care, his stomach twisted and his heart panged to see Makoto’s distress. His body reacted without his authority and he briskly stride over to the baristas side of the counter.

“Makoto what’s wrong?” He asked before he could stop himself. Makoto gulped and tried to still the wobbling of his lip as he tossed cups under the streams of espresso flowing from the machines. Hajime threw his phone down again in distress his, angry incoherent noises filling the air.

“Fucking Nagito!” Hajime raged scribbling down order fast and tossing notes into the register. “He’s always around except when you actually need him!”

“What’s going on?” Byakuya repeated even more perplexed. Makoto just shook his head and sniffed heavily trying to turn away to hide his face. Luckily for Byakuya, Hajime was more than willing to spill the beans.

“Makoto has his law exam in 10 minutes. If he doesn’t go then he’s going to auto fail and get kicked out of school. The person supposed to cover him cant get in because of a transport fault and no one is picking up their bastard phones!” 

Hajime seethed and quickly grasped his phone again flicking to a contact name and shoving the phone back under his ear as he continued to serve the lunch rush. Suddenly Makoto’s casual attire and his backpack made sense, he was about to leave for his exam when this had all happened.

“Makoto you have to go” Byakuya urged trying to get the boys attention. Makoto finally looked up then, his hazel eyes watery and distressed.

“I can't Byakuya, we are just too busy if I leave now I’ll get fired for sure!” 

“But...” Byakuya shouldn’t care, he shouldn’t. “Makoto you’ll get kicked out of school if you don’t go, then what about your dreams?” Makoto’s teeth gritted in response, tears trickling down treacherously from his eyes.

“I can’t afford to have dreams Byakuya”

His response shot Byakuya straight in the gut and the sadness and hurt twisted their way through his being, infecting his common sense with grief. Hajime’s phone clattered to the counter again, a fresh cursing of “fuck you Nagito’ audible. 

“Hajime’s tried everyone we know that’s not in exams to try and cover me, but everyone’s out of town or not picking up. It’s over Byakuya. I… I’m over”

Byakuya swallowed hard; there was something about this that was just too difficult to hear. Makoto wanted so hard to help others. He remembered Makoto’s wistful sigh the day he had told him maybe it was all just a dream, but it was a nice one to have. And somehow, Byakuya knew those dreams could not end here, not today, not like this.

“Makoto you have to go, you can’t give up now. Hajime can cope surely?” Makoto’s head shook hard and cried out in frustration.

“Why can’t any of you understand? I can’t leave here! Hajime wont cope on his own, he’s good but not that good! If any of our friends were here to help then maybe, maybe. But they are all in exams too or not available! If I get fired my life is over Byakuya, I’ll be homeless. I have too much to lose, Taka and Mondo tried to get me to go but they had to give up on me too. Please... just… stop.”

The defeat was already in his voice, his shoulders slumped as he turned to grab another cup. Hajime slid back into the station his face filled with frustration.

“I’m so sorry Makoto, I can’t get any answers. I’ve hit a wall”

“Its okay” Makoto tried to smile but failed, curling his fingers around Hajime’s forearm he squeezed it affectionately. “You did everything you could, thank you”

“Its not fair” Hajime whispered in anguish. Byakuya remembered Makoto had said Hajime was like a brother to him. Makoto’s own distress hurting him as though it were his own.

This wasn’t right this couldn’t be the end of his dreams, of that hopeful optimism he had first fallen for. His mind had screamed at him to keep away, or to prove today that he didn’t care about Makoto anymore. But as his heart beat a painful tattoo in his chest he knew he had been wrong to try and convince himself otherwise. He cared.

His ears registered Makoto’s sad whisper of “There’s no hope anymore” and before he could stop himself he jumped to action. His heart was resolute and he couldn’t back down now.

“No that’s wrong!” He slammed his hand on the counter hard causing both baristas to jump. “Get out of here Makoto, now before its too late” 

He was ripping his blazer from his shoulders and pulling his tie loose from his neck. Without invitation he lifted the bar from behind the counter and stepped inside joining the two behind the machines. He quickly dumped his discarded clothes and pulled up the sleeves of his ridiculously overpriced dress shirt rolling them up to his elbows. Grabbing the backpack he thrust is unceremoniously into Makoto’s arms and snarled with his usual air of authority. 

“I mean it, out. Now. And don’t you dare come back until the exams over”  
Makoto’s eyes were saucer wide and wavering.

“I cant!” he protested ‘I have to work”

“Who’s the manager here?” Byakuya snapped

“I… I am” Makoto stammered back 

“Well then the manager has approved me taking over, so there is no problem is there? Now leave or so help me you’ll regret it”  
Hajime was stunned now too, his own jaw dropped as he watched the tableau unfold in front of him.

“W… why?” Makoto whispered his arms locking around his backpack looking every inch a lost child “why are you doing this for me?” Byakuya grimaced grabbing the blue apron Hajime suddenly tossed at him and tying it quickly around his waist. 

“Better to not get into that now, just go Makoto. You have 5 minutes”

“Yeah go Makoto! Now!” Hajime yelped sliding a cup to Byakuya who snatched it up and promptly starting tamping coffee grounds.

“T... thank you” Makoto stuttered before turning tail and fleeing the shop on shaky legs. Byakuya shook his head, wondering why the hell he had got himself yet again emotionally invested in Makoto Naegi.

“Are you sure you can keep up?” Hajime quipped, his usual composure returned.

“Oh please” Byakuya smirked back “I can do this faster than you can”

“Bring it on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good Cafe AU needs the obligatory "Love interest works at the cafe" chapter! I hope you enjoy the mental image of Byakuya working his ass off because he will not be defeated at anything! Especially not making coffee!


	7. Wingman Hajime: Allow me to cut through your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya works Makoto's shift and Hajime takes the chance to lay down some truth bullets.

Hajime grinned and tossed a takeaway cup to him.

Byakuya worked fast, he had loved coffee since he was young and so had learned quickly how to make a good cup. He knew what he was doing for the most part, aside from some of the café specialties and weird inventions of Makoto’s from the menu that he had to check with Hajime. The pair quickly flew through most the lunch rush serving everyone efficiently.

Byakuya was almost proud of himself, he had proved yet again he could turn his hand to almost any task and do it well. No matter what he did he would always come out of it on top. But today he was using that skill for Makoto.

Remembering the look on Makoto’s face, the way his lip wobbled and his eyes filled with unshed tears. It hurt Byakuya’s heart, regardless of how Makoto felt about him. He didn’t want Makoto to suffer. Maybe this was the first unselfish thought he had ever had in his entire life. He wasn’t doing this because he hoped it would make Makoto suddenly attracted to him, he was doing it because he wanted Makoto to be happy. That thought sent a wave of something warm through him that relaxed his body and made him feel suddenly content. Makoto was going to be okay now, his dreams were still his own.

The rest of the lunch rush ended slowly but surely, finally he moved to dump the used coffee grounds into the bin when Hajime’s arm caught his shoulder in a gesture of affection.

“Hey, take this” Hajime held up two double espressos, offering one to Byakuya.

He nodded and took the small cup from Hajime, the two holding up the cups in a mock toast before tilting their heads back and swallowing the contents in one gulp.

“That was a really good thing you did today” Hajime said softly placing his used cup back down. “Why did you do it?”

Byakuya shrugged non-committedly trying to avoid the question. As much as he kind-of liked Hajime, he wasn’t ready to spill his guts about his thoughts on Makoto to him. Hajime just smiled and shook his head.

“If it weren’t for you he would be kicked out of school, you just saved him. You wouldn’t do that for nothing” 

Byakuya looked away, noticing a coffee stain on his expensive shirt and rubbing at it aimlessly. Anything to deflect Hajime’s questioning.  
“He really likes you, you know?” Hajime’s next words were low “he was really sad you didn’t come in this week, I probably shouldn’t tell you this. It goes against the bro code but… after this I figured you deserved to know”

Byakuya let out a small involuntary hum despite his best efforts to remain neutral; he crossed his arms protectively over his front and met Hajime’s eyes finally.

“I doubt he likes me much, it seems Makoto just cares too much about people. The naïve soul”

“Yeah he does” Hajime agreed smiling slightly ‘Makoto cares about everyone, but you’ he pointed then to Byakuya casting his finger up and down as though scrutinising him. “You’re different. He really likes you, and from todays actions I think its fair to say you really like him too”

Byakuya’s face was starting to burn, he didn’t want to have this conversation, he did not want Hajime to dissect his feelings and once again feel the rejection of knowing Makoto wouldn’t ever have romantic feelings for him.

The shop was quiet now, the office workers all left, most of the students sitting exams today and the few that were left were quietly studying, no doubt preparing for their own upcoming exams. 

Hajime took the quiet to grab some cake from the cabinet; passing a plateful to Byakuya he took his own and sat atop the back counter to eat.  
Byakuya took the plate offered to him, not realising how hungry he was until the food was put in front of him. It was Makoto’s cake, the one he had given him that second day he visited. He swallowed hard, emotion briefly flickering into his icy eyes. Hajime had seen it though, the boy still scrutinising him from his perch atop the counter. 

“You like him” he said simply bringing a mouthful of cake to his lips. Byakuya looked away again unable to face him. “You’re the heir to the biggest company in the world. You have no reason to care if some Barista in some café fails his exams. You like Makoto. Just admit it, it would make things much easier to understand”

Feelings aren’t so easy to understand Byakuya wanted to scream, he hadn’t wanted this, not at all. He had wanted to keep away, ignoring whatever this was. He thought he could get over it, that he could go back to how he was before he met Makoto Naegi and his infuriatingly cute face. His own face was flushed red now and he could feel the embarrassment coming off him in waves. Forcing himself to calm down he slowly relaxed his body and unclenched his fist.

“So what if I do, it doesn’t matter”

“Of course it matters” Hajime’s voice was full of confusion. Byakuya chose to ignore him, instead focusing his attention on the cake in his hand. Trying to fill the aching feeling inside him with food, Hajime was persistent though.

“I really don’t understand you, this should be so simple”

“Leave It alone Hajime, he doesn’t like me the way I like him... he’s straight!” Byakuya snapped back, his patience finally running out and the words escaping him in anger before he could stop them. What he didn’t bargain for was the grin that suddenly split Hajime’s face and the choked giggles that escaped him in hysterical bursts.

“HAH!” Hajime slammed his hand on the counter in mirth “you’re kidding right? Oh my god that’s too funny!” Pausing for breath he composed himself and meeting Byakuya’s eye and said with amusement “Naegs is a lot of things but straight isn’t one of them”

“But!” Byakuya protested the wind taken completely out of his sails “the other day… he said to that guy Nagito…”

“Wait you were here!” Hajime gasped pointing at him in accusation “I knew I saw you in line and you left without a word!”

Byakuya had been caught, he should have known Hajime would have seen him, that boy seemed to miss nothing.

“Wait did you leave because you heard him tell Nagito he was straight? Because that’s a lie we told Nagito to get him to leave Makoto alone! Jesus Christ if you’d have stayed you’d have heard us laugh about it”

Suddenly it clicked in place, Hajime’s laughter after Nagito’s exit, the way Makoto blushed at Hajime’s teasing.

“Wait so Makoto is...”

“Gay” Hajime responded immediately “G-A-Y Gay, very gay, super gay, the gayest gay person I know, well when it comes to you anyway. He’s at least bi, he had that crush on that girl back in middle school, and at least one crush on a girl in high school so yeah he’s probably bi… Maybe pan? Is that right? Anyway that’s neither here nor there when he’s only interested in being super gay for you and…”

“Okay I get the idea Hajime!” Byakuya threw his hands up in surrender. He felt stupid, more stupid than he had ever felt before. He had spent the last week torturing himself over something that wasn’t even real. He had spent nights drowning in his misery that Makoto would never feel something for him. When it turned out if he had just stayed that day, listened a little longer. It would have all been okay?

Flustered and ashamed he dropped his eyes to the floor. One day he would stop making an absolute fool of himself where Makoto Naegi was concerned.

“Wait” Hajime said slowly, transfixed on him once more “You thought he was straight and that’s why you stayed away…. But today you just saved him from expulsion still assuming that he wouldn’t have any feelings for you?” Byakuya remained silent, still unable to meet Hajime’s gaze. What was the point in lying now, Hajime saw right through him. Hajime just laughed and shook his head once more “I still don’t understand you at all, why would you do that?”

“Because I didn’t do it for me” Byakuya shot back in annoyance “I didn’t do it for some selfish reason. I… I did it for him” he let his words trail off, unwilling to share any more of his thoughts on what Makoto deserved from life or how he believed in his conviction in his dreams.

“Byakuya please come and look at this” Hajime said quietly, suddenly gesturing over to the display counter full of food. Byakuya begrudgingly walked over to look at where Hajime pointed. His index finger highlighted the remainder of Makoto’s chiffon cake in the cabinet “please read that” 

His eyes followed the direction of his finger to read the sign fixed to it and Byakuya read aloud “White Night” 

A lump formed in his throat, a million feelings suddenly coursing through him rendering him unable to think, unable to breathe.

“Until the other day it was just called chiffon cake” Hajime said softly “He changed it suddenly saying he was inspired” Hajime’s word trailed off. He sighed heavily and shook his head “I wont pretend to understand what goes on in your head, but please Byakuya. Just tell him how you feel”

Byakuya’s words wouldn’t come, he just stood transfixed staring at that tiny rectangle of paper that had just revealed to him how much Makoto thought of him. That realisation overwhelmed him entirely and paralysed him to the spot.

The ring of the doors opening bell finally pulled him out of his trance, Makoto walked through the door beaming a wide smile. He practically skipped across the café floor hollering a cheerful “honey I’m hoooooome” to a laughing Hajime.  
He looked to radiantly happy; he shone with a bright energy. His movements light and fluid as he moved to the counter, A far cry from how heavy with distress he had been mere hours before.

“Hey! how did it go?” Hajime asked immediately leaning across the counter to greet him.

“I think I dropped a few points on the last question but other than that I’m fairly sure I aced it!” Makoto grinned enthusiastically.

“Nice work!” Hajime high fived him with a loud crack “that’s awesome well done!”

“I’m glad to hear it” Byakuya moved to the counter front, his arms crossed in his usual defensive pose.

“Byakuya I can’t thank you enough!” Makoto’s voice was filled with emotion “If you hadn’t have done that for me… I’d have failed”

“Its nothing” Byakuya tried to keep his voice neutral, unfastening the apron strings from his waist and moving to grab his blazer and tie.

“Its not nothing” protested Hajime before Makoto could react “you saved both our asses today I’d have been slaughtered doing that shift on my own” Byakuya said nothing and pulled his blazer back over his shoulders, fastening his tie back around his neck. 

“Byakuya…” Makoto’s voice was soft and low. It filled Byakuya with warmth and begged him to pull Makoto into his arms. But he just couldn’t, he didn’t know how to deal with all this right now. Today had been too many emotions for him to process. Instead he turned to Makoto finally and gave him a half smile.

“I’m glad you made it count. I need to get back to the office now, I’ll see you tomorrow” clapping his hand on Makoto’s shoulder in an attempt of a friendly gesture he bid Hajime goodbye and turned and walked out of the café. 

The winter wind greeted him with familiarity, too used to his exits from this place filled with strange emotion. He breathed deeply and started his walk back to work. He had been gone long enough but surely no one would dare to question him.

He barely knew where to start on today’s turn of events; everything had just overwhelmed him completely. So transfixed in his thoughts he didn’t hear the loud clattering of footsteps sprinting behind him and only the loud cry of his name finally pulled him out of his stupor. Spinning on his heels he turned to see Makoto race over to him, skidding to a halt just in front of him, his breathing heavy from the exertion.

“Byakuya” Makoto panted out of breath “I… I know you said it was nothing. But it wasn’t, it was everything to me! And I know you have no reason to give a shit about me… Just please tell me why you did it?”

This was too much, he couldn’t respond. His mouth moved but nothing would come out. The words were frozen in his throat and trying to articulate how he felt about the shorter boy felt impossible. Makoto’s face was flushed pink from the sprint, his hazel eyes bright and shining. He was beautiful Byakuya thought for the umpteenth time. But he couldn’t tell him that now, he didn’t know how. 

Without meaning to his hand rose to Makoto’s face, knuckle and forefinger resting under his chin to tilt his face up to him. Makoto’s eyes widened in response, Byakuya was close enough to count the freckles on his nose. Instinct took over, that was the only way Byakuya could rationalise it because he certainly hadn’t meant to do it. But slowly he leaned down to close the distance between them and gently placed his lips on Makoto’s kissing him softly. He didn’t give Makoto chance to accept or deny his kiss, pulling away just as quickly he had started. Makoto’s cheeks were flushed red, his eyes blinking wide and shocked. Byakuya just smiled ignoring the mixed surge of fear and excitement under his skin, to give Makoto a glimpse of his real self under the ice.

“Because it was for you,” he offered simply. He let his index finger brush Makoto’s cheek lovingly before his hand fell to rest back at his side. Before Makoto could gather his composure Byakuya turned once more and continued his walk to Togami tower. Leaving behind a flustered and red-faced boy who smiled bashfully and raised his fingers to his lips, pressing against where the heirs lips had been just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next dose of fluff Kyoko finds out about her best friends new love interest ;P


	8. Kyoko Comes To Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko POV as she learns about her best friends new crush

Kyoko Kirigiri pushed open the café doors for the first time that week and Makoto couldn’t have been happier to see his best friend

“Kiri!” he called happily from behind the counter immediately moving to make her some tea. Kyoko slid onto the stool closest to the coffee machines and smiled at her best friend.

“Makoto how are you? I’m sorry I haven’t had time to come and see you this week before now. Exams and the agency”

Makoto simply nodded good-naturedly as he slid the cup over to Kyoko.

“It’s fine honestly I know how busy you are and I know what you mean about exams I’ve barely had a free moment!”

“How did your exam go?”

“Really well I think!” Makoto grinned earnestly “The last question I might have missed a point or two but other than that I’m confident!”

“Good I’m proud of you!” Kyoko smiled one of her rare full smiles. Makoto was one of the only people she really trusted and cared about. He had to do so much by himself but his never-ending optimism was contagious.

“How about yours?

“Well, there was nothing I couldn’t answer so I’m confident” Kyoko twirled her braid absent mindedly as she sipped her tea. “The agency has been really busy though, I’ve been working on Genocide Jack and it’s been really time consuming”

Hajime waved over at her before taking Makoto’s post at the register to give the two some time to chat. 

The mention of Genocide Jack suddenly reminded Makoto of that second day he had ever spoken to Byakuya and an idea came to him. Curiously he asked “Hey Kyoko what do you know about the Togami family?”

“Hmm” Kyoko bought her gloved hand to her mouth as she pondered, “I don’t know a great deal about them although I do deal with them. They seem to have a vested interest in cold cases and high profile crimes. I have to drop off completed files to them upon occasion”

“What are they like?” Makoto’s curiosity was in full force now and he couldn’t resist picking Kyoko’s brain.

“Well to be honest they aren’t much of a ‘family’ as far as I can gather there’s just the company head and his heir. No wife or siblings, no other children at all, very strange but everyone’s perfectly pleasant whenever I have to visit.”

“Hmm” Makoto went quiet; it made sense suddenly how Byakuya was so influential. If he was the only child then that made him automatically heir to 100% of everything. No siblings to have to split anything with.

Kyoko eyed her friend curiously, she wasn’t sure where Makoto’s newfound curiosity about the Togami’s had come from but she would certainly figure out what was going on inside that brain of his.

“What’s…” Makoto’s voice was quiet “What’s the heir like?”

Kyoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously but decided to answer his question before grilling him.

“I’ve never actually met him, I’ve only dealt with his father. But from what I’ve heard from others he’s brilliant but absolutely ruthless and would bury you in the ground if you cross him. So a typical Togami” she shrugged non-committedly watching the way Makoto’s eyes grew wider but the answer leaving him unsatiated.

“Do you know anything else about him? What he’s like?” Makoto had turned to dry some cups, trying to keep his tone light but he couldn’t hide his underlying desperation to find out more and Kyoko frowned confused at the back of his head.

“Well not much more than that, he’s tough and impatient but he’s made billions on his own already apparently. Whoever gets to marry that guy is going to be set for life, no doubt his father will pick him some pretty eligible girl to carry on the Togami name with” she waved her hand and rolled her eyes at the notion.

Makoto had turned now to meet her glance, his mouth open in surprise. Green eyes wide with something she couldn’t recognise. 

“Also he’s meant to be really tall, and handsome. I think his name is By…”

“Byakuya” Makoto cut her off, his voice quiet. His eyes dropped down to the countertop. “Yeah that sounds just like him…”

“Makoto what on earth is going on?” Kyoko demanded ‘what’s with your sudden newfound interest in the Togami family and why are you asking so many questions?”

Kyoko noted the way Makoto’s cheeks blushed bright pink and he couldn’t meet her eye. The way his fingers fumbled with the cup he was holding and how he chewed his lip as he tried to formulate an answer.

“Oh no” Kyoko groaned facepalming herself “Makoto please for the love of god tell me you don’t have a crush on Byakuya Togami?!”

Makoto dropped the cup with a loud clatter onto the counter, his face bright red now as he stammered “well… um…. You see… I kind of…. Um… well it’s not like… I mean he…”

“Makoto! Stop chattering like a monkey. What’s going on?”

Makoto met her eye, his face flush with embarrassment still “Yeah… I do… I like him a lot”

“Oh boy” Kyoko shook her head “You’re in for a world of pain Makoto, does he even know you exist?”

“Of course he does!” Makoto cried defensively “I’m not some idiotic teenager falling for someone I’ve never even met!”

“Okay so where did you meet him?”

“In here actually” Makoto’s face curled into a smile at the memory. “He came in late one night for coffee and I got talking to him, I’ve seen him almost every day since! Well apart from a few days where he thought I was straight but that was a misunderstanding!”

Kyoko just stared narrowed eyes and mouth open in confusion. Of all her years as a detective she didn’t think she had ever been more confused by a story.

“So the heir to one of the biggest companies in the world came here one night for coffee?”

“Yes!” Makoto reaffirmed

“And then he’s come back almost every day… to see you?”

“Yes”

“And he stopped coming because he thought you… were straight?”

“Yes”

“Can you see how that makes no sense Makoto?”

“Well he heard me tell Nagito I was! I just wanted Nagito to stop asking me out but Byakuya heard and got the wrong idea and left! I thought he was going to stop coming but a few days later he came back and he knows it was just a lie for Nagito now”

“Makoto are you sleeping enough? Eating enough?”

“What??” Makoto jumped back in surprise waving his hands animatedly “Kyoko I am not going crazy I’m telling the truth!”

“What’s all the noise about?” Hajime slid along the counter coming to rest at the bar alongside the pair.

“Makoto was just telling me about… “

“Oohh! Are we talking about your man?” Hajime nudged Makoto while winking causing Makoto to blush even harder and suddenly become very interested in a fixed point on the ceiling

“Who would have thought it huh?” Hajime grinned at Kyoko “It’s like a modern day fairy tale! Honestly I thought at first he would be a stuck up ass - and he kind of is, but when it comes to Naegs he’s totally soft”

“Wait!” Kyoko’s voice was high with surprise “so you’ve met him?”

“Byakuya? Yeah of course he’s in here like every day it would be hard to miss him”

“And your sure it’s him” Kyoko pushed “the real Byakuya I mean”

“Wait what do you mean?’ Makoto cut in suddenly “why wouldn’t he be real?”

“Well… He could be pretending to be someone rich to get you to talk to him” Kyoko tried to answer as diplomatically as possible.

“What? No way he didn’t even tell me who he was, I actually guessed,” Makoto countered.

“I’m just saying there’s a chance he could be an impostor and I really don’t want you to get hurt”

“What like one day a fat guy comes in with the same haircut and convinces us he’s the real Byakuya?” Hajime laughed loudly “No it’s definitely him!” He rummaged through the newspapers on the counter that the customers borrowed “see I saw this the other day” leafing through the pages Hajime finally spread the paper open for the pair to see. “I kept it because I meant to show Naegs but I guess I forgot”

The article proclaimed some corporate acquisition for the Togami group. The text long and boring full of corporate jargon. However the tagline explained the deal had been secured by the company heir with an accompanying photo of Byakuya, dressed impeccably with a stern look on his face. He stood next to an older man that could only be his father. Without meaning to Makoto’s fingers jumped to the photo a soft smile gracing his lips

“He looks so much more serious than how I see him” Makoto’s tone was gentle, adoring even as his eyes raked the photo.

Hajime and Kyoko locked eyes over Makoto’s head, Hajime grinning at Kyoko’s surprise.

“So let me get this right…” Kyoko started “Byakuya Togami, confirmed heir of Togami group, frequents this café, is gay and likes Makoto?”

“I’d say so” said Hajime cheerfully “whether he’s gay or not I don’t know but he’s definitely gay for Makoto”

“This is… Quite hard to believe” Kyoko fiddled with her braid “Not because I don’t doubt anyone couldn’t love you Makoto, you are adorable” Makoto’s initial indignation gave way to a happy smile “Just as Hajime said, it’s like a fairy tale”

“I think he likes me!” Makoto chirped earnestly “I don’t know for sure but he did kiss me!”

“He kissed you!?” Kyoko grinned, “You should have lead with that! What happened? Tell me everything!”

“Oohh he came in here on cloud nine afterwards” Hajime teased, “He was all spacey and giggling, dancing around the place like an idiot”

“I was not!” cried Makoto indignantly “don’t listen to him I wasn’t that bad”

“Am I interrupting something?” a collected and refined voice cut through their chatter, the trio spinning to come face to face with the topic of their discussion.

Quick as a flash Hajime snatched up the newspaper and threw it over his shoulder away from Byakuya’s sight. The paper hit the wall with a loud thump and fell to the floor as Byakuya frowned in confusion, his eyes following the newspapers abrupt flight.

“Byakuya! Hi!” Makoto’s voice was shrill, much too high. Byakuya cocked one perfect eyebrow to scrutinise him, Makoto’s face reddening with each passing second. 

Hajime nudged Kyoko enthusiastically whispering much too loudly “see told you I was telling the truth”

Kyoko watched the exchange between the pair; the tall blonde carried himself with a regal air, he wore an immaculate long winter coat and scarf that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe combined. His every movement was graceful, his words composed and elegant. This guy was definitely Byakuya Togami; you couldn’t fake that kind of refinement that screamed he came from money. However the way his sharp eyes softened when they looked at Makoto, that small smile that graced his lips and made him look more like the teenager he was. Makoto was a grinning ball of fluff all nervous energy and excitement as he flitted around making coffee and chattering away to Byakuya. Hajime next to her was also observing them, a grin on his face.

“They are always like this, its sickening how cute it is”

“Quite” Kyoko whispered back “He seems different from what I would have expected”

“Told you” Hajime replied quietly “when it comes to Naegs he’s someone else, you know about the exam fiasco?”

“No?” Kyoko turned to Hajime then confusion on her face.

Hajime quickly filled Kyoko in on the day of the exam all the way until Makoto’s return including their discussion about the Nagito episode.

“Wow...” Kyoko was stunned “he really does care…”

“Yeah” Hajime murmured “Kyoko I know how much you worry about Naegs but… I think he’s going to be okay. Our boy is growing up”

Kyoko laughed softly smiling at Hajime then returning her gaze to the pair “I think you might be right”

Makoto slid the finished takeaway cup over to Byakuya and their fingers lingered together just a second too long to be merely friendly. Kyoko smiled slyly at Makoto who quickly turned his attention to them. 

“Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce you, this is my best friend”

“Nice to meet you ” Kyoko offered out her gloved hand and Byakuya took it shaking firmly

“Pleased to meet you Miss…?”

“Kirigiri”

“Ah your agency does good work, I hope to do business with you in the future Miss Kirigiri”

“Likewise Mr. Togami” 

Byakuya gave a small smile then “Byakuya is fine”

“Kyoko is fine too” 

Hajime watched the little tableau unfold in front of him with a dumb grin on his face. It was like watching Makoto bring someone home to meet his mother.

“Is something funny Hajime?” Kyoko questioned suddenly

“Not at all” he grinned

“Because shouldn’t you be working?” she gestured to the customers starting to approach the counter. Hajime rolled his eyes and slid back to the counter leaving Kyoko to finish observing the pair, after their exchange Byakuya had turned back to Makoto and was leaning on the counter talking to him softly. Makoto himself leaning past the coffee machines to talk, his face completely split in a smitten smile and way too close to Byakuya’s to be professional.

“Can I see you later?” She caught the tail end of Byakuya’s quiet words and lifted her cup to hide her grin into her tea.

“Of course you can” Makoto’s voice was quiet, but full of adoration as he stared wide-eyed and blushing at the heir. 

The two whispered something further to each other before Byakuya seemed to hesitate then placed his hand over the counter and on top of Makoto’s. Makoto simply laced their fingers together and squeezed on his hand affectionately, the pair smiling at each other before letting go and Byakuya turned to her.

“A pleasure to meet you Kyoko”

“And you Byakuya” 

He smiled once more at Makoto, the simple act completely changed the usually stern faced boys features and for one made him look as young and handsome as he really was. 

“See you later” he whispered to Makoto turning to walk out the shop “Bye Hajime”

Hajime waved and bid him farewell and with the tinkling of the door bell Byakuya was gone.

Kyoko turned to Hajime completely baffled by the events of the last 30 minutes

“You were right, Byakuya Togami IS gay for Makoto”


	9. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Makoto finally meet outside of the cafe

Byakuya waited at the water feature in the courtyard near the coffee house. He was a little nervous but mostly excited. He was finally going to spend some time with Makoto outside of the cafe and it was, really - his first ever date! 

Coming into Hopes Peak earlier something was definitely going on with the 3 of them, heads together and then Hajime throwing the newspaper out of sight. He smiled slightly, they had probably been discussing him from Makoto’s blush. But he didn’t mind that, it showed Makoto was thinking of him.. was probably telling his best friend about Byakuya which meant that.. Makoto did like him.

He was broken out of this thoughts by the sight of Makoto heading his way from the direction of Hopes Peak. He was smiling and holding a coffee cup in each hand which made Byakuya smile, he pulled his winter scarf tighter to take the chill of from the cold air and waved a little awkwardly at the approaching boy.

“Hi Byakuya” Makoto’s voice was a little high “Uhm.. I bought you some coffee”

“Thank you Makoto” Byakuya took the cup from his hand, allowing his fingers to linger against Makoto’s own. The boy was blushing cutely as he looked into Byakuya’s eyes and he felt the familiar churning in his stomach that somehow felt more endearing than uncomfortable.

“Shall we walk?”

“Yeah that would be nice”

The two boys set a gentle pace, walking together towards the park. Makoto was wearing a large green hoodie that completely buried him and a red scarf around his neck. The ensemble made him look even tinier and Byakuya couldn’t help but want to scoop him into his arms and cuddle him tightly.

“Thank you for asking me to meet you” Makoto said bashfully looking at the ground 

“Thank you for agreeing, I thought it would be nice to spend some time together outside of the cafe”

“Yeah” Makoto agreed “it’s nice not having Hajime watching the whole time” he looked up at Byakuya again and his smile made Byakuya’s heart jump. It really was peculiar what an effect this small little scrap of a boy had over him. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” 

“Yeah it was nice thanks” Makoto beamed “It was really great to see Kyoko I’ve missed her with all the exams going on”

“She seems nice, you two are close?”

“Yeah she’s my best friend, she looks out for me too and helps me catch up on any classes I miss... her and Hajime are my closest friends”

“That must be nice, I’m glad you have friends to support you” 

“The way you say that.. sounds like you don’t... really have many friends?” Makoto ventured timidly and Byakuya gave a small laugh

“I don’t have friends. Its not a luxury I’ve ever been able to afford”

“Friends aren’t a luxury!” Makoto sounded shocked “friends are just... part of life!”

“Maybe in your life... mine... is very insular. I was discouraged from associating with others, I had to be solely focused on my work”

“Didn’t you ever get lonely?”

“No, not particularly, I like my own company more than that of others”

“Oh...” Makoto went quiet and Byakuya’s heart leapt at the thought he must have planted in Makoto’s head and quickly jumped to rectify himself.

“However.. some company... such as your own is very appealing to me” he smiled in what he hoped was a friendly and open manner. Smiling didn’t really come naturally to him.. but he felt so much more natural about it when he was with Makoto. Luckily Makoto seemed pleased with that and grinned back at him cutely 

“I’m glad! I enjoy your company too and it would suck for this to be one sided”

“I assure you it isn’t”

Makoto was blushing lightly, smiling as they finally entered the park. He brought his cup to his lips and took a sip as he winter wind gently tousled his messy hair. Everything about Makoto was just so... cute and honest. Makoto was good for him, he just knew it.

They set a slow pace around the park, fairy lights twinkled in the trees and hedges and the light frost made everything seem magical as the lazy winter sun faded from the sky. It was lovely, and he was so happy he had taken a chance and invited Makoto out today. Maybe this could be the start of something real between them. 

“How was your work today?” Makoto asked him and Byakuya took a sip of his coffee before answering 

“Bothersome. It distracted me from my thoughts about going out with you tonight”

Makoto giggled at his answer and gave him a smile so radiant it gave him goosebumps. 

“That’s so cute, I have to admit I thought about this for most of the day too” he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet with a nervous energy “I was really excited you asked to see me”

Oh damn those jitters again, his mouth felt dry as he tried to articulate a response. This couldn’t be normal surely?

“I’m glad.. I..” he swallowed heavily, nerves flaring and filling him with that nervous excitement once more “I want to get to know you more”

“I really want to get to know you better too, it feels like we hardly get any time during lunch to talk, it’s always over before you know it..”

Makoto was walking close by his side as he chattered away, he was close enough to reach out and touch him. He wanted to finally have some kind of physical contact... some gesture of affection but he was so bad at knowing what to do.. what was normal. He didnt want to make Makoto uncomfortable either... maybe... he looked down quickly to Makoto’s gloved hand. He could.. take his hand? Holding hands with Makoto would be really nice... 

He could feel himself heating up, his cheeks burning and it was exhilarating and terrifying all in one foul swoop. What if Makoto pulled away or rejected it? What if Makoto just wanted to be his friend and Byakuya was pushing too hard? He had already kissed him once and.. what if he was reading too much into this?? The anxiety churned his stomach but Makoto’s smiling face shook him out of his stupor.

Stop being such a baby Byakuya this isn’t your style. 

Without any further thought on the matter he quickly reached across and gently took Makoto’s hand into his own. It was a gamble... but it paid off, almost immediately he felt Makoto’s fingers curl around his own with a soft pressure. A quick glance across to the short brunette showed Byakuya his cute happy smile as blush dusted his cheeks. 

The two walked contentedly together, idle chatter and getting to know each other. Byakuya learned that Makoto had a younger sister called Komaru, who he shared a love of manga with, he liked dogs and his favourite food was Curry. His close friends in his class were called Sayaka and Hina, he liked most things that are trendy and really didn’t like dried mackerel. Makoto chattered happily at a mile a minute now that he was finally relaxing and Byakuya felt content in his company. Their fingers still interlocked tightly and reassuring Byakuya that this wasn’t one sided 

“We’ve talked so much about me! I’ve hardly asked anything about you yet, do you live close by?”

“My apartment is about a 15 minute walk away, I live by myself”

“Oh you don’t live with your family?”

“No, we aren’t exactly close” Byakuya grimaced slightly “I like my privacy”

“Oh! I guess that makes sense, you’re just so young I didn’t think you’d live on your own”

“You do”

“Yeah but” Makoto laughed sunnily “I’m a special case, an idiot who stumbled into this crazy city life in a fluke”

“You’re not an idiot” Byakuya squeezed his hand gently “from what I’ve seen you’re intelligent and determined”

Makoto was blushing more fiercely now and sipped at his coffee cup 

“I kinda.. can’t believe you’re spending time with me.. like you’re so... smart and successful and I’m... just a barista”

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover as they say, there’s more to you than that”

Makoto squeezed back and it sent Byakuya’s heart into frenzy. 

“You’re something else Byakuya..” Makoto stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. He blinked in confusion, his heart speeding up even more at the look on Makoto’s face “you’re nothing I ever expected and... everything I never knew I needed”

Byakuya swallowed nervously, his tongue in knots as he tried to form words 

“I could say the same about you, I just know... I like it”

“I do too” Makoto was so close, he wanted to kiss him so badly. But he had already instigated a kiss once... he should hold back, let Makoto decide for himself. He desperately didn’t want to ruin this.

“I feel very.. ordinary next to you.. I don’t have any social standing and I have no real money, but you somehow make me feel equal...”

That was sweet, Byakuya didn’t care about those things, he cared about Makoto. 

“I think you’re my equal... but if you’re worried about those things then.. just play the stock market like I did” Byakuya joked “we will make you a few million in no time”

Makoto laughed and allowed Byakuya to pull him a little closer. He had thrown away his coffee cup at some point and his other hand came to rest against Byakuya chest affectionately. He was staring up at him with those big green eyes and Byakuya felt weak, one hand tightly in Makoto’s own, his lovely face so close to his.

“It’s okay though, not all of us can be so lucky to be born into wealth and success like you were. This is all I’ve ever known so.. I’m okay with it. Especially since you see me.. for me”

Ouch. The first flicker of hurt registered on Byakuya’s face. His brow creasing in annoyance.

“What’s *that* supposed to mean?”

“What? Just..”

“You think I was just born into this? That I didn’t have to earn it?”

“That’s not what I meant! But..”

“But what? 

“Well.. you were born into it, you don’t have any siblings, So your birthright pretty much guaranteed you victory from the moment you were born. No wonder you’re so successful but that doesn’t mean you don’t work hard and deserve it”

Byakuya let go of Makoto’s hand quickly and stepped backwards leaving Makoto holding air. The shorter boy looked shocked, his face a mask of confusion and he stared wide eyed at the angry heir 

“Byakuya I... I didn’t mean to..”

“Save it” Byakuya glared back, his butterflies now replaced by a fiery anger that was burning him up from the inside “you think I’m some spoiled heir born into daddies success? You’re wrong! You have no idea what I had to do to get here. How i fought for my place. You don’t know anything!”

“What? Byakuya I’m sorry I upset you.. but anyone born into your position would have advantages...”

“I *do* have siblings Makoto” he spat “a lot of them, more than I can count! And every single one of us has a different mother”

“You... do? But I thought...”

“You thought wrong, everything you think you know about me is wrong. I wasn’t born into my place, I had to fight for it, earn it. Go into battle and emerge victorious! I did some terrible things to get to where I am, you can’t even begin to imagine. So don’t tell me I was lucky to be born into this!”

“What happened?” Makoto whispered “your siblings?”

“Dead”

“Wh-What!”

“Some literally, the rest metaphorically. Disinherited and thrown out of the family, they might as well be dead. In the Togami family it’s do or die, I hungered to win.. climb to the top and prove myself. I did just that and stole the crown, I was 13 when I won the family contest of inheritance. I didn’t just get it handed to me on a plate, I fought for it with every fibre of my being!”

“That’s... I..” Makoto didn’t seem to have any words left. His mouth flapped uselessly as he floundered. Byakuya fixed him with a disgusted glare

“I never judged you, but you judged me”

“No.. that’s not what.. I swear I...”

“Just save it! I don’t want to hear it”

“Byakuya please..”

“No, I’m done. I thought... I don’t know what I thought.. I was an idiot”

Byakuya dropped his half finished coffee into a nearby trash can and rubbed his gloved hand that had held Makoto’s against his winter coat as though it were dirty.

“But it’s done now, thanks for curing me of my lack of judgement”

“Byakuya! Please don’t go! I’m sorry I don’t mean to hurt you I swear... Byakuya?”

He had turned on his heel ready to leave

“Byakuya! I care about you! Please... give me a chance to explain”

“No. I won’t be visiting again, goodbye”

And with that Byakuya strode briskly away from Makoto and his feelings. He heard a pitiful sob behind him but ignored it, he had been a fool. Every single time he made an idiot of himself he somehow expected things to change but they never did. You think he would learn! He was fucking stupid, infatuated by the idea of Makoto fucking Naegi. He was furious, livid, anger radiating off him on tangible waves. He stormed out of the park and towards his apartment.

No more now, he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never used to get too much feedback on this story but since I had a break from it, I had an influx of comments asking for updates! So I guess people do like it after all! 
> 
> I’ll be updating very soon


	10. Wingman Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko’s POV as she puts her skills to good use

Kyoko was having a nice hot drink as she finally sat on her couch after a long day. she had been run ragged with agency work that evening and had finally subsided for the night. When her phone rang loudly displaying her best friends name she assumed Makoto was calling to tell her all about this evenings date with Byakuya. Rolling her eyes and smiling she lifted the phone ready to hear all about how cute Togami was and how much they had kissed or something equally as soppy. To her surprise as she put the phone to her ear and answered “Hi Makoto” she did not expect the sound of soft sobbing and Makoto’s voice brokenly crying

“I messed it all up Kiri... he.. doesn’t want to see me anymore”

“What?!” Kyoko sat upright in shock “How? What happened?”

Makoto hiccuped loudly and sniffed as though trying to compose himself.

“It was going so well... it was really nice and.. *sniff* we were holding hands and talking and I thought *sniff* ‘he actually really likes me! I can’t believe it’ we stopped walking and we were looking at each other and I thought ‘oh my god is he gonna kiss me again?’ I was so excited and then.. I managed to ruin It!”

“How? How could you possibly have ruined it?” Kyoko was so confused, short of Makoto head-butting him in his eagerness or kissing him grossly like a wet dog she couldn’t really see where this story was going.

Makoto sobbed again and sniffed loudly “We were talking about me being.. you know not upper class and he said he didn’t care about that and made a joke about just playing the stock market and earning me a few million and I...

“And you?..”

“I said something about I’m okay not being born into wealth and success like he was”

“Right...”

“And when he asked what I meant by that I told him...”

“What did you tell him Makoto?”

A heavy sigh 

“Uhm.. that... he was guaranteed success from his birth... and he had all the advantages to be wealthy and successful that I didn’t..”

“Oh Makoto”

“I know!” Another loud sob “I... I’m so stupid”

“Even if that’s true Makoto... pointing it out is just... you’ve pretty much told him he’s only got anything because his dads rich. It’s like him telling you that you’re not successful because you’re poor and come from poverty or something to that ilk”

“I know! I was so stupid I didn’t think! I just... I don’t know. He was so upset Kyoko! He told me that.. he had been stupid and that I’d cured him of his lack of judgment... he looked so disgusted with Me *sob* and told me... I wouldn’t be seeing him again..”

“Oh Makoto.. I’m sure he didn’t mean it”  
Kyoko wasn’t sure she believed what she was saying. Something told her someone as proud as Togami Byakuya wasn’t going to just let that insult slide. “He’s just upset right now, he will cool down in time and.. this can be fixed”

“You really think so?” Makoto’s voice was meek and it made Kyoko sad just to hear it. Makoto forlorn was not something the world needed. He was a perpetual ray of sunshine and his utter devastation right now showed just how highly he thought of Byakuya. 

“He just took it to heart, I mean.. you don’t mean anything by it. In fact you had some good points and he probably doesn’t like his advantages being pointed out to him”

“Well..” Makoto sounded even meeker if possible “thats when he told me something... really interesting”

“What did he say?”

Kyoko hardly believed the next words that came from Makoto’s mouth.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah that’s what he said pretty much word for word!”

“So he has lots of siblings and they were all forced to compete against each other to become the heir?”

“Yeah, and he was the youngest”

“And all the others are dead or disinherited?”

“Yeah... explains why his father doesn’t have a wife and.. why he has no siblings that we knew of”

“That makes a certain amount of sense, I always thought the family were strange... now I see why”

“He didn’t tell me what he had to do.. but it sounds awful doesn’t it? If some of them actually died then...” Makoto hiccoughed “What the hell did Byakuya go through? What happened to him?”

“No wonder he was so prickly about what you said” Kyoko pondered “If he had to suffer and fight for his position or get cast out... and finally won... then what you said must have really hurt him”

“I know” Makoto’s voice was wobbling again “I didn’t mean to hurt him! I had no idea what he had gone through... I feel awful and i just... Kyoko I can’t bear the thought of never seeing him again I like him so much I... I’m falling for him”

“Sounds like you’ve already fallen” Kyoko sighed “look... I’m your best friend and I’m here for you, I’ll fix this”

“You.. will?”

“Yes?”

“But... how?”

“That’s for me to know, just rest assured I’ll make this better okay? Tomorrow it will all be sorted”

“You really think so?” Makoto sounded hopeful once more and that alone make Kyoko smile again

“I know so, but I’m going to need a favour in return”

“Anything!”

“I want a chiffon cake, have it ready for 3pm tomorrow I’ll come by the cafe”

“Of course!” Makoto sounded earnest “I’ll make it my best one yet!”

“Good, now go and wash your face and have something to eat, all this crying isn’t a good look on you”

Makoto laughed and Kyoko knew her job here was done 

“I will I promise”

“Okay, then get some rest and tomorrow we will make everything right, you’ll see”

“Okay, thank you so much Kyoko..”

“Anytime Makoto, I’ll talk to you later”

“Talk to you soon, bye”

“Bye”

She hung up the call and with a sigh looked down at her coffee. She was going to need something a lot stronger to get through this.

...

The next day Kyoko arrived at the agency ready to enact her plan. She was sure from her observations at the cafe that day that Byakuya liked Makoto a lot. His body language, the way he looked at Makoto.. Yes, this wasn’t a decision Byakuya had made on a whim, he liked Makoto a lot and for someone in his position who probably had a host of people ready to fall at his feet... possibly for materialistic reasons. But none the less, Byakuya probably had a lot of choice, and he *chosen* Makoto despite all the class and social differences between the two. Therefore his anger was not only understandable and justified but also showed that depth of the emotion he had for Makoto. That in itself told Kyoko it wasn’t over, Byakuya just needed an opportunity to forgive Makoto. And she would happily provide such a chance.

“Do we have anything pending with Togami?” Kyoko approached her grandfather who looked up from his desk.

“There’s a file he requested, I was going to mail it over tomorrow”

“Allow me, I’ll deliver it in person” 

Kyoko walked back to her desk with a knowing smile, the folder carefully tucked under her arm. This was working out better than she could have hoped.

....

11am. It was probably about time she put the first phase of her plan in action. If she left it too late, she risked everybody leaving for lunch and she didn’t want to risk cutting it too fine to meet Makoto at 3. Pulling on her outdoor coat she excused herself as she made her way out of the office and began the walk to Togami Tower. 

The key to this plan was confidence, she knew that she would have to lay careful foundations for the second phase to work. However if you acted like you owned the place, 9 times out of 10 people would believe you did. She just had to assert herself and her job should grease the wheels greatly to allow her access to where she needed to be.

Upon entering the building she flashed her detective licence to the security guards and spoke briskly 

“Kyoko Kirigiri for Byakuya Togami 14th Branch”

The guard nodded curtly and pointed her in the direction of the elevator. One swiped his ID card to open the elevator for her and she thanked him before pressing the button for the 14th floor. Once the doors were closed she began her ascent, the easy part was done. Now... she had to sweet talk her way to her target. She sighed deeply, for Makoto she reminded herself sternly and put on her composed mask just at the elevator door opened and welcomed her to the 14th branch. 

Through the glass walls she could see hundreds and hundreds at desks typing and talking, headsets on each of their ears. The sign next to an ornate door inside read “Byakuya Togami” Bingo this was definitely his office.

A quick sweep told her Byakuya wasn’t on the main floor, good. Hopefully she could manage this before he saw her. She opened the door and confidently marched across the office floor, her heels clicking with an air of authority as she approached the designated post of his secretary’s desk.

“Toko?” Kyoko asked, confused for the first time as his secretary had turned to look at her and revealed herself to be one of Kyoko’s own classmates.

“K-Kyoko? What are y-you doing here?” Toko demanded looking irritated by her presence “you... have you c-come for master? Are you planning to s-seduce him with your w-womanly charms and s-steal him from under m-my very nose?”

Urgh, Kyoko almost wrinkled her nose in disgust but kept her composure. Suddenly it made sense, Toko always bragged about being absent because she was serving her beloved master who loved and needed her so much... so.. she was Byakuya’s Secretary and judging from his behaviour... did not view Toko in any way similar to how she viewed him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not here to steal anybody”

“Then to.. try and bribe him? Ah! Y-you’re probably here to b-blackmail him! Try and e-extort him with your k-knowledge of his f-forbidden love!”

Well, that one she supposed could be true. Although she wasn’t sure how much Byakuya would pay to keep quiet the fact he semi dating a guy who happened to be a short, skinny barista with no money and the ability to put his foot in his mouth at crucial moments

“The torrid affair.. the p-passion of an e-elite and his s-Secretary. A girl with n-nothing to give but her u-undying devotion ahhh!”

She was practically drooling and Kyoko grimaced internally. Byakuya having feelings for Toko? Press X to doubt.

“Actually Toko, I’m very glad to run into you here. You’re the perfect person for this task”

“I a-am?”

“Yes, no doubt you know of the relationship between the Kirigiri agency and the Togami corporation. We are entrusted to deliver information to them and in particular Togami Byakuya has a vested interest in our services”

“W-well of c-course I know that! M-master entrusts me.. with all his s-secrets!”

“Therefore I will need to visit his office often, and be left alone with him to brief him of our findings”

“W-What? I won’t a-allow you to have such...”

“However you can save me a great deal of time”

“I can?”

“Yes, instead of me having to traipse all the way here and talk to him for houurssss about the cases... I could send my assistant”

“What? Some y-young ambitious big boobed...”

“I’m sure you’ll like him a lot, he’s very sweet”

“He? Oh well in that case.. it’s b-better you send him to d-deliver the I-information”

“Exactly, the only problem is he won’t have the same clearance as me.. so I’ll be needing you to verify him when he arrives. When security call up tell them you’re expecting him. Can you do that for me?”

“Of c-course I will!”

“Excellent! He will be arriving today at 3:30 and expect him regularly with updates from me. I’m sure your boss will be thrilled that you’ve helped to streamline this process so effectively for us”

“Well h-he admires m-my hard work and d-devotion to him.. that’s w-why he loves me so”

“Of course” Kyoko put on her warmest fake smile “Thank you awfully for your help Toko, now I won’t have to step out so often and can focus on my work”

“Well you k-know that’s m-more important! I’m s-sure your a-assistant is m-more than qualified...”

“Indeed. I’ll see you in class soon”

Toko was smiling widely, her eyes unfocused as no doubt she was fantasising about the false praise she would never receive from Byakuya.

Stepping out of the office and summoning the elevator she shuddered at the conversation she had been forced to have. Poor Toko.. she was delusional and she dreaded to think what would transpire when she realised her beloved boss not only didn’t have feelings for her but.. was in all likelihood gay.

As she pressed the button for the ground floor she saw out the corner of her eye the private office door open and Byakuya walked out onto the main branch floor. Toko jumped to her feet instantly and he waved his hand at her dismissively walking away from her desk. Kyoko grinned to herself as the doors closed and the elevator descended back to the ground floor. At least she knew she had set up get plan effectively, it would have been a complete shame if Toko’s ‘master’ in actual fact had been Byakuya’s father, or a fat guy in a wig pretending to be the heir. 

What a morning she thought as she finally exited the tower and made her way back to work. Why was she doing this again? 

For Makoto. For Makoto. For Makoto.

.....

She had managed to absorb herself in work until 2:45 when she stopped to enact the second phase of her plan. With a little excitement she set off for Hopes Peak and arrived 5 minutes early as usual. Makoto was behind the counter and looked relieved to see her.

“Hey, thanks for... everything and just listening to me last night” 

He had dark circles under his eyes and Kyoko bet that he hadn’t slept much, his anxiety and sadness heavy on his heart.

“That’s okay, it’s what I’m here for. Do you have my cake?”

“Yeah of course” Makoto ducked into the back room and came out a few moments later with a white box in his hands “I was sure to make it extra tasty”

“Good that’s good” Kyoko tapped her chin as she scrutinised him for a moment “Come over here I need you”

“Uh okay?” Makoto looked confused but walked around from out the counter and stood in front of her looking sheepish

“You won’t be needing this” Kyoko untied his apron and cast it over her arm “Got to sort this out...” she pulled a brush from her purse and began to tame Makoto’s messy hair 

“Kyoko what..”

“Shush I’m working” she scolded and he immediately went silent allowing her to brush his hair, wipe his face with a wet wipe and button up the top buttons of his white shirt. “Much more respectable, now put your coat on”

“Wh.. why?”

“You’re going to do a job for me”

Hajime was leaning over the counter watching them in earnest and he shrugged when Makoto eyed him pleadingly “do as she says Naegs I’m not fighting her for you”

Silently Makoto retrieved his winter coat and slipped it on, standing before Kyoko once more confused and lost.

“Perfect you look cute” she brushed some fluff from his shoulder and adjusted the collar of his coat neatly “You’re ready”

“For what exactly?”

“To do me my favour of course, arms out”

She picked up the cake box and set it gently in his outstretched hands. Pulling the agency file from her bag she set it on top of the box and tapped Makoto’s shoulder affectionately.

“Perfect, now be a good boy and go and deliver these items for me while I have a nice cup of tea with Hajime” 

“Uh... okay? I guess I... do owe you for saying you’ll help me with...” he coughed awkwardly “Where do you want me to deliver them to?”

Kyoko had already taken a seat at the bar, crossing one leg over the other she smirked as she took hold of the teacup Hajime had just passed her.

“Togami Corporation, 14th branch Byakuya Togami’s office. His secretary is expecting you”


	11. Operation Infiltration: Get Past The Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Kyoko’s plan to come to fruition. Makoto steps into the Togami corporation.

Makoto stared at Kyoko in open mouthed horror. 

“You can’t be serious!”

“Oh I am”

“But...” he protested weakly “what am I supposed to say?”

“That you’re sorry? And that you want to make things right and generally are head over heels in love with him?”

“What! No! That’s not...”

“Okay maybe not the love part, but the other stuff is mandatory”

“When you said you were going to help me...”

“I greased the wheels to get you into his office. Now you can see him again and tell him how you feel. I can’t make him forgive you but I can provide you the opportunity to try”

Hajime nodded, his lip curled in a smirk as he extended his hand to Kyoko for a high five which she smugly took him up on with a loud crack. 

“Nicely executed”

“But of course”

Makoto watched their exchange with a growing feeling of terror in his stomach

“And.. what’s the cake for?”

“It’s that time of afternoon when everyone’s starting to get peckish. Nothing like an afternoon snack to lighten your mood, and what better than a cake you lovingly dedicated to him both in name and in your effort baking it”

“What if he gets angry at me for going to his office, what if...”

“Makoto” Kyoko addressed him sternly “you can’t get into a worse postition than you’re in. Currently you have no hope of seeing him again, I’ve got you a face to face with him to try and make up. Whatever he said can’t be worse than right now, and you could get everything that you ever wanted. So stop with the ‘what ifs’ and go get your man!”

“What she said” Hajime nodded “stop moping and be proactive. Or I’ll get Nagito down here ASAP to take you on pity date”

“You know I think I’m good” Makoto was sweating “I’m going to go, I’ll show him that I’m sorry and I’m serious about making things right”

“That’s the spirit! Go get him Makoto!”

With a red face and nerves flaring he walked from the cafe carrying the cake box and folder carefully.

Shit shit shit. This was terrifying, he was just going to walk into the Togami corporation and ask to see Byakuya and then try and talk to him and... no, baby steps. This was too intimidating. First task was to get to the building. 

He tried to distract himself as he walked but he couldn’t think about anything other than the fact he was soon going to be face to face with Byakuya. After yesterday when he looked so disgusted with Makoto.. after he told him he.. no no no. Don’t think like that. Baby steps, be positive. Everything looks better with a little optimism. 

Finally approaching the tower he swallowed heavily in anticipation as he walked into the grand reception area. He didn’t belong here he could feel it in his bones, like he was making it messy just by being there. It was intimidating but beautiful.... just like Byakuya.

“Can I help you?” A security guard the size of Mondo asked him and Makoto resisted his instinct to squeak in fear.

“I’m.. *cough* um I’m from the Kirigiri agency, I have an appointment to see Byakuya Togami”

The guard narrowed his eyes slightly, is gaze burning holes in Makoto as his panic rose.

“Do you have any ID?”

“No, not yet I’m new.. at the agency.. but his secretary is expecting me”

“Okay hold on a moment” the guard walked back to his desk and picked up a phone never taking his eyes off Makoto. He was sweating now great, oh man this was a bad idea.. they were never going to let Makoto in..

“Okay” the guard put the phone down and walked back to Makoto’s side “You’re expected, please follow me”

Oh wow, he was so sure he was going to be thrown headfirst out of the door, but instead the burly security guard walked him to he elevator and swiped his keycard. 

“You need the 14th floor” the elevator dinged open and the guard gestured inside “have a good day”

“Oh... thank you!” Makoto’s voice was far too high pitched but he scuttled into the elevator and pressed the 14 button in earnest before smiling at the guard appreciatively.

“You’re welcome sir” 

Sir?! The door closed quickly and Makoto squeaked in relief. He had certainly never been called sir before! This was a wild day but step 2 was over, next step was... find the secretary to get access to Byakuya’s office. He gulped nervously, he was so close now... one more obstacle and then... he would see Byakuya again...

As the elevator opened to the 14th floor Makoto looked around in wonder at the splendour of the 14th branch. Everything was so ornate and beautiful, through the glass walls he could see hundreds of immaculately dressed workers. Byakuya lead all these people huh? 

He was suddenly struck with fear once again. Byakuya was.. an extraordinary and intimidating person... Make that a slightly terrifying person and Makoto had walked into his domain where he ruled supreme.. after telling Makoto he didn’t want to see him again. Still... if this is where he fell.. at least he tried.

Summoning his courage he pushed open the branch door and stepped inside, nobody paid him any mind as he walked across the floor looking around in awe. The large ornate doors opposite him bore the name ‘Byakuya Togami’ he was so close now... 

Looking to the left he was suddenly smacked in the face by a realisation... a fact he had overlooked. He knew Byakuya’s Secretary.

“M-Makoto? W-what are you doing here?” Toko glared at him as though he had played some awful prank on her 

“Hello Toko, I’m here for the Kirigiri agency” he tried to smile warmly at his prickly classmate 

“Tsch w-when she said s-she was sending an a-assistant I didn’t e-expect someone a-as plain as you”

“Uh... Yeah...I need to deliver this to.. Mr Togami”

“I s-suppose it makes sense... w-working as her pet.. its n-not like you could get a job working for s-someone.. as esteemed as my m-master after all”

Oh no, suddenly Byakuya’s stories of Toko’s... feelings towards him flooded his mind and he could feel himself turning crimson. There’s no way she could know what was going on between him and Byakuya.. If she did.. she would never let him inside.

“Of course, Kyoko said you’re his most trusted companion”

“That’s r-right!” She seemed to brighten at his words “He n-needs me! No one l-looks after him like me... we’re g-getting married some day”

“Oh?” Makoto tried to ignore the way his heart plummeted, he knew it wasn’t true but it still hurt “that’s wonderful how long have you been dating?”

“Oh we d-don’t date... we.. when y-your love is so... destined you don’t have to d-date to be.. t-together you know. We just..” her eyes were glazing over and Makoto resisted the urge to grimace.

“I’m happy for you, that’s so great! Since you know him so well.. do you have any advice for.. Errm” he wanted to play to her vanity but his anxiety was fast getting the better of him and he was grasping at straws.

“Of c-course! Stand up straight! Don’t s-slouch and d-don’t make s-small talk!” Toko didn’t seem to notice he hadn’t finished his sentence, taking great satisfaction in lecturing him about everything she ‘knew’ about Byakuya “And don’t ask lots of questions, listen to what he says. You s-should be honoured to have h-his attention!”

“Uh... Yeah! Thank you Toko I’ll be sure to follow your exact advice since you know him best”

“That’s right” she actually smiled dreamily poking her fingertips together and blushing “Now I’ll t-tell him you’re h-here”

“Thank you I appreciate it a lot”

“N-no problem”

She picked up the phone on her desk and rambled happily 

“H-hello M-master there’s a r-representative of t-the detective a-agency here with s-some files for y-your attention”

She nodded earnestly smiling as she listening to whatever Byakuya was telling her 

“O-of course m-master right a-away” 

She set the phone down and gave a dreamy sigh. 

“H-his voice is so b-beautiful... I c-could listen t-to him all day h-he’s just so...”

“Uhm... so should I go in?”

“Oh yes o-of course don’t k-keep him waiting!” She presses a button and an audible buzz came from Byakuya’s door signalling it was unlocked 

“Thanks Toko”

He left her in her enraptured daydreams and tentatively stepped towards the door. On the other side... everything would be.. his hands gripped tighter around the box. This was it, the moment to make it or break it. The pressure was enough to make him turn tail and flee, but Kyoko had gone out of her way to facilitate this, to give him a chance. He owed her, himself and Byakuya this chance to apologise, so agonisingly he forced one foot in front of another as his heart pounded maniacally and his stomach twisted in knots. He felt like he was going to be sick but he pushed through it until the door was right in front of him and he raised his hand to rap his knuckles against the solid mahogany.

“Come in” Byakuya’s tone was stern and clipped and Makoto swallowed hard squeezing his eyes closed in fear before shakily pushing the door open and stepping a first tentative foot into the lions den. 

Byakuya was sat at his desk, eyes firmly on a computer screen tapping the keyboard as his other hand flipped through some papers on his desk. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he worked rapidly and Makoto knew he shouldn’t be so impressed by his multitasking but it was still impressive to see.

“Take a seat” he called out without looking up and Makoto swallowed hard before stepping closer and taking the seat at his desk opposite him. He hadn’t even looked at him yet.. what was he going to do when he finally realised Makoto was the one... 

Byakuya’s nose crinkled in annoyance as he moved both hands to the keyboard and typed something out in rapid fire. Makoto had thought to perhaps never see him again and... he felt emotional at seeing him so close. He was even more formal than usual, he had always been very smart and formal on his days he frequented the cafe. However today he wore a dark grey waistcoat and blazer with a deep blue tie. He looked like he had somewhere important to be and knowing Byakuya he probably did. He was beautiful and Makoto felt his heart lurch, he liked him so so much that it hurt right now to see him so close and know that.. Byakuya probably hated him.

“I will be with you in just a moment” Byakuya spoke turning to put something in the filing cabinet and Makoto finally mustered up his courage, breathing in deeply and exhaling letting the nervous tension out slightly.

“Hello Byakuya”


	12. I don’t want to forgive you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Byakuya finally talk in his office and Byakuya has to decide wether to forgive Makoto or to move on.

Shock registered on Byakuya’s face for only a brief moment before he forced it away and turned to lock eyes with the person who had spoken to him.

Makoto sat opposite him with a look of both fear and determination on his face. His hands clasped a white box and on top did indeed perch agency case files. Forcing his face to be as neutral as possible he sat back at his desk, hands folded together neatly on the table top and looked down at Makoto over the rim of his glasses intimidatingly.

“What are you doing in my office Makoto?”

“I’ve bought you the files from the Kirigiri agency”

Byakuya could see his nerves in his stance, the unevenness of his voice. Good, he should be nervous, coming here like this.. what audacity.

“So you used your friend to come here? Even when I specifically told you I did *not* want to see you anymore?”

“I didn’t.. use her” Makoto protested “Kyoko arranged for me to be her messenger. It was the only way”

“To ignore my wishes and infiltrate my work place?”

“It wasn’t like that” Makoto swallowed hard “I didn’t want to disrespect your wishes but... this was the only way I would get the chance to speak to you”

“And say what? Tell me once more that I’m daddy’s spoiled heir?”

“No Byakuya, Im sorry to surprise you like this at work... I know you didn’t want to see me and I know you’re angry at me but you deserved this opportunity, and I deserve it too.. and so does Kyoko”

“What pray tell are you talking about?”

“You deserve my apology” Makoto’s knuckles were white with his grasp. “If you never want to see me again afterwards then okay, I’ll respect that. But you shouldn’t go on from here without hearing my apology, without knowing I’m sorry and that I wish I could take back what I said. That I was wrong to make a judgment and that your actual life was more than I could ever have comprehended. That you’re so strong to have come through so much and be where you are. That I wish I hadn’t made an assumption about you because everything I’ve seen of you, told me you were more than my imagination. That I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart and that I don’t expect your forgiveness. Just that you deserve to hear it and know that you’re amazing” 

His voice was wavering now at the end of his speech. Byakuya could tell it was taking a lot for Makoto to say this, the emotion in his expression and voice was overwhelming. He would be lying if he said the words weren’t affecting him, it was true that Makoto had hurt him. That he had taken it to heart. Last night he had returned to his apartment after their encounter and just... felt so empty. Lost and hurt.. the thought of not seeing Makoto again hurt but he had to do it. For his pride... it was for the best. That didn’t make it easy though.

“And finally that.. I think you’re incredible, you changed my life the day you walked into my cafe, you’ve made me dream bigger and aim higher. I want to be better... and that seeing you at work like this.. just reinforces to me how strong and exceptional you are...”

He was blushing cutely and he looked down briefly in fluster.

“And I want to thank you for giving me a chance, for coming back so many times to talk to me, to help me. I felt that you really saw something special in me that never saw in myself, I never thought I deserved more in life but you know what I do. The things you’ve taught me will stay with me forever and shape who I become, I’ll never forget you or the positive influence you had on my life. And none of that was because you’re an heir or you’re successful or rich. You changed me just by being Byakuya” 

He smiled and it lit up his face as he fixed Byakuya with a sunny look that could melt the iciest heart “you were just yourself, and I like who Byakuya is... he’s a great person” his adoring words and the way he was looking at Byakuya caused him to blush and he tried to fight it away but he couldn’t.

Makoto got to his feet and pushed the box gently across the table with the files.

“I’ll go now, I don’t want to intrude any further. I just felt it was important you knew all of that. That your last impression of me wasn’t some asshole that was judging you, but as someone who saw you as significant, someone incredible. Also I owed it to Kyoko to take the chance she tried to give me, and I owed it to myself to speak my truth if it would be the last time I ever got to” 

His voice had lost its tremble, he was glowing with confidence as he spoke articulately and with conviction about his feelings.

“My last truth.. is that I think you’re beautiful, and I think about you all the time. I probably will for a while.. and my life will be all the emptier for not having you there at lunch times to brighten my day. I’ll miss you... my nights will go back to being dark and no longer white”

He fixed Byakuya with one last radiant smile filled with emotion, and Byakuya could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes before he turned and made his way over to the door to leave the office

“Wait”

It came out of him without his permission, his inner self desperately not wanting Makoto to leave for the last time. As angry as he had been, as frustrated as Makoto had made him. That speech... those feelings... feelings for him. It was hard not to be emotional when confronted with the tiny brunettes thoughts. He really did view Byakuya as special.. as that important and profound in his life. As loathe as he was to admit it, Byakuya hated the thought of not seeing Makoto again. Every since that first day they met he had been unable to stay away from him. His charisma and optimism, his cute face and happy go lucky nature.. his smile... Byakuya was in deep. He had tried to extricate himself and could not. Now was his final chance to give up on Makoto, to sever this connection and he couldn’t... he didn’t want to.

Makoto stopped and turned to him, his expression curious and unsure. Byakuya stood and strode around to the other side of the desk, standing in front of Makoto and looking right at him. He looked lovely, in his smart winter coat with his messy wind tossed hair and his lovely eyes that were so full of hope. 

“I don’t want to forgive you”

“That’s okay, I didn’t expect you to”

“I don’t want to, it would be easier that way. To not have you in my life, to not think about you, not have you confuse my feelings so much just by existing”

Makoto swallowed and the anxiety had returned to his face as he looked back back confused and uncertain.

“But... what I want doesn’t matter, I can wish a million times for something it doesn’t make it so”

“What are you saying?” Makoto whispered 

“That I deal in facts. And the fact of the matter is... I want you in my life. Wether it’s convenient or not, wether it will disrupt everything I’m supposed to be.. it’s just a fact” he paused for a moment, embarrassment starting to creep in at what he was about to say. Nerves for saying something he had never said before. Makoto made speaking honestly look so easy but for Byakuya, his feelings and himself were never exactly on the same wavelength. 

“I like you Makoto, despite everything... I want you in my life. So I accept your apology and.. I also.. I may have over reacted slightly in the first place”

Makoto’s eyes widened and an impossibly large grin already over his face 

“R-really? You mean it?”

“I do” 

Slowly Makoto raised his hands and extended them tentatively, beseeching Byakuya with his eyes and he knew he could deny him nothing. He reached out and accepted Makoto’s hands in his own. The warmth flowing through him at his touch making him finally feel at peace again.

“I have to respect the guts of someone who would infiltrate my work, get past Fukawa and have the courage to walk into my office to talk to me” he smirked “you have a lot more courage than I could have excepted”

“Oh believe me I owe it to Kyoko and I was crapping myself at every step” Makoto laughed and Byakuya found himself laughing too. Makoto made the world seem better somehow, lighter and easier to bear. 

“Thank you for your apology, it was very moving and heartfelt” he said quietly and Makoto nodded and smiled 

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you got to know how I feel about you”

“How I feel about you keeps me awake at night, it’s all new”

Makoto giggled and squeezed his hands affectionately

“Does this mean you’ll be coming back to the cafe now?”

“It does, your coffee is incredible on its own merit”

“Do you like the coffee more or the person who makes it?” Makoto’s eyes were twinkling as he grinned and Byakuya’s decision came to him on a flash.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure which tastes better”

Just as he knew they would, his words made Makoto fluster immediately and his cheeks went bright pink.

“Uhm...” Makoto’s blush was adorable “maybe you should.. try both and... find out” 

“Now?”

Byakuya let go of one of Makoto’s hands and instead cupped his cheek, tilting his face up. He let his fingers trail through the hair behind Makoto’s ear and the shorter boy shivered as he looked up at him with big nervous eyes.

“No time like the present..” Makoto whispered and Byakuya couldn’t help but smile as the nervous exhilaration bloomed through his chest that made him feel alive again.

Slowly he moved closer and Makoto mirrored his movements, his eyes half closed and lips parted. He could hear his nervous breathing, see the anticipation on his face as the two drew closer. Makoto’s free hand snaked up his neck and before he knew it he could feel Makoto’s breath ghosting over his lips. Makoto’s eyes were closing and he decided to just get lost in it as well, thinking too much about his emotions just made it confusing. So he closed his eyes and let himself submit to the nervous exhilaration and electricity coursing under his skin.

This time he didn’t pull away quickly, this time.. he felt the beautiful sensation of Makoto’s lips under his own as they met in a soft kiss. The feeling was so much better then he remembered, their lips moved together slow and gentle. His fingers threaded into Makoto’s hair as he held him close and Makoto’s hold on him tightened as they kissed slowly and tenderly. His heart was beating ten to the dozen, electricity tingling under his skin as his stomach flipped wildly in a way that was all too scary and exciting all at once.  
He couldn’t pull away, couldn’t stop. Makoto felt too good, too perfect, So hhe held him as their lips moved together and lost himself in the feeling of Makoto. 

Knock Knock Knock

Byakuya was rudely pulled back to earth by the loud knocking on his office door. Reluctantly he pulled away from their kiss and his heart beat aggressively at the sight of Makoto. His lovely face was blushing, eyes still half closed and a look of wonder upon his features as a shy smile parted his lips. He was so beautiful Byakuya could hardly bear to let go of him. Gently he stroked Makoto’s cheek before whispering 

“Take a seat okay? I’ll deal with this”

Makoto nodded, his fingers letting go out their caress of Byakuya’s neck and raising to his own lips shyly. 

Knock Knock knock

Quickly Makoto took his seat and Byakuya shook his head, shaking off the contentment and nerves of his encounter and putting his corporate face back on once more.

“What?!” He pulled the door open and Fukawa squeaked in surprise.

“S-sorry m-master for d-disturbing but... t-the meeting is b-being brought forward. T-they need you now”

Of course they did, why the hell would anything ever go to plan? He gave a loud Tsch of annoyance

“How infuriating, I’ll be sure to give them a piece of my mind”

“Y-yes master! You t-tell then what I-you think! T-talk down to them l-like the dirty gutter dogs t-they are...” her face reddened as her gaze listed over no doubt going into one of her awful fantasies 

“That’s enough, get back to your desk. And don’t come knocking at my door again, you have an intercom for a reason are we clear?”

“Of c-course Master” she was drooling as Byakuya slammed the door closed and growled in annoyance.

“That woman...” he shuddered 

“Oh she was telling me earlier about how much you love her and how you’re going to get married one day” Makoto was grinning at him from his seat and Byakuya physically gagged at the words.

“I’d rather defecate in my hands and clap” he shuddered in horror and Makoto giggled getting to his feet. He walked towards him with a smile and wound his arms around his waist. 

“It’s okay I’ll protect you” he whispered jokingly and instinctively Byakuya cupped his cheek and drew him back in for another lingering kiss that left him feeling satiated and hungry for more all at once.

“I have to go” he murmured reluctantly

“Yeah you look like you have somewhere important to be” Makoto said softly, cuddling up to him. This felt so wonderful.. he was so content, he had never been big on physical contact and yet... he didn’t want to ever let Makoto go.

“I do unfortunately... a long merger meeting”

Makoto nodded “sounds tiring”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Until 4” Makoto smiled at him shyly “I have work then”

“Okay, meet me at the cafe at 10?”

“You want to spend time with me?”

“Naturally..”

“Heh” Makoto laughed softly “Sorry I just... this is more than I could have dreamed of... I can’t believe...” his fingers stroked Byakuya’s hair behind his ear “I’m so happy... thank you”

Byakuya nudged his nose against Makoto’s gently in a cute gesture he didn’t know he was capable of 

“Thank you.. for fighting for me..”

The intercom buzzed rudely 

“Master y-you have to l-leave ASAP” Fukawa’s voice assaulted his tender moment and he sighed in annoyance.

“I guess that’s my queue” Makoto chuckled and stood on tiptoes, pressing a lingering soft kiss on his mouth. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.. I hope your meeting goes well”

“Thank you Makoto... I’m looking forward to it already”

Makoto gave him a winning smile and squeezed his hand tight one more time before pulling away and letting himself out the office with a final “bye”

The door clicked shut and Byakuya exhaled loudly. This was not the afternoon he expected at all, but he wasn’t complaining one bit. His stubbornness and innate spite would have prevented him from reaching out to Makoto no matter what. But... he had wanted to forgive him really hadn’t he, last night had been awful. Overcome with anger and hurt that wouldn’t subside at both yMakoto’s words and the thoughts of being without him. 

Yes he was in too deep now, but he was okay with that. 

Turning to check his appearance in the mirror he smoothed out the stray hair mussed by Makoto’s fingers and was pleased to see his inner turmoil reflected non on his exterior appearance.

Picking up his phone and papers from his desk he realised he had never asked Makoto about the white box he had bought. Curiously he opened the lid to see a perfectly frosted cake adorned with moons and stars. A small laugh came from his lips, Makoto certainly was an anomaly. A beautiful one. 

This might make the meeting more bearable, surely this would sweeten the deal. He was sure no one could resist Makoto’s cake. Smiling he lifted up the box and noticed out he corner of his eye something scrawled on the side in small neat purple ink that made him shake his head and laugh. 

“07654432123 - Makoto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who wrote that on the box 🌝


	13. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto fills his friends in on the turn of events and receives a text from a mystery number!

Makoto couldn’t hide the grin from his face, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face he nodded to the security guard as he passed by. That couldn’t have gone better, it was more than he could’ve ever hoped for!

He had barely managed to contain his excitement as he had passed Toko, he had thanked her for her ‘help’ and bid her hasty farewell as he made his way out. The whole elevator ride he was alight with nervous energy and when he finally left the tower, he was sure that he was out of a sight of the security guards before he finally pumped his fist into the air and whooped in happiness. 

He practically skipped back to the cafe, every movement felt light, like he become unburdened. The heavy weight lifted from his shoulders by the simple act of talking. It had been difficult to start, to speak so openly knowing it was probably the last time he would be able to. But he had been heartfelt in trying to articulate his emotions, trying to convey everything that he had felt everyday since the day that Byakuya walked into his cafe. 

In a way it felt like a goodbye, his final farewell where he could finally speak the truth. What did he have to lose now anyway? Just as Kyoko it said, if it was really over, a lost cause. Then he might as well take the chance and be honest. 

Byakuya’s reaction to it he couldn’t have comprehended, it was like watching an iceberg melt in front of his eyes. He could tell at first that Byakuya was angry with him and Makoto hadn’t expected anything positive to come of it all. But it seemed as much as Byakuya hadn’t wanted to see him again, as much as he would have stayed away to appease his pride and would have chosen not to forgive him... Whatever he felt was too strong to say no to when it he was confronted with it to his face.

Then Byakuya had kissed him and Makoto had got to kiss him back, not at all like last time where it only for a second and he wasn’t even sure whether it was real or not after the fact. This time there was no mistaking it, it had been amazing and for the first time he knew that this wasn’t one-sided. That this wasn’t just a friendship where he was reading too much between the lines and trying to forge a connection wasn’t really there. This was romance...

So many times he had thought himself ‘What if this is just his way of being my friend? what if I like him more than he likes me?’ despite all of Byakuya’s previous actions, taking over the cafe so Makoto could do his exam, visiting every day at lunch, the way he smiled at him or how their fingers touched every opportunity possible, even down to the shy way that he held his hand during their walk the previous day. All of that surely couldn’t have been taken out of context, but then again who knew what went on in someone else’s mind?

But but now he knew for sure this was the start of something, something that could really be wonderful and meaningful. 

Arriving back at the café he walked through the door to his little family with a huge grin on his face.

“Well?” Kyoko asked him but a grin had already started to form, no doubt the expression on his own face gave away that the story was a good one.

He was still technically on shift but It was almost 5 o’clock and the students working there were busy caught up in their studies, there was no queue at the bar and so he headed towards his friend with a huge smile on his face.

Akane walked from the back room eating a sandwich and grinned when she saw him taking a set alongside the others.

“Hey how go how did it go? Kyoko told me you were off to get a man”

Everyone looked at him with anticipation on their faces as he moved towards the bar. As much as he would have liked to have kept a straight face and kept them guessing, he couldn’t help it. Happiness was infectious and it was radiating from him, he smiled warmly at them as he rejoined them.

“It’s back on” he grinned and to his huge surprise Kyoko and Hajime both emitted a large whoop of happiness and banged on the counter with their hands. Akane seemed to not be in on whatever it was they had planned but she merely shrugged and banged her free hand against the counter to join in. Heads turned as customers looked towards the bar to see what was going on and Makoto blushed under the scrutiny.

“So tell us what happened!” Kyoko prodded him physically with impatience

“Well I got there and security let me right up so that was a relief, part of me thought they would take one look at me and throw me out of there! The most difficult part in a way was Toko” he shuddered at the memory “not because she didn’t want to let me in but because she wanted the subject me to a large tirade about how much she was in love with Byakuya and how they were going to get married someday”

Kyoko held back a laugh at the thought, the poor girl never learnt 

“After finally managing to play to her ego enough she buzzed me in and that was the part where I really crapped my pants. It’s scary being in there! intimidating... I didn’t think about just how big it is you know? how important that company is and the things that they do. Just going in there and seeing it for myself made me realise how much he has to do, how much he has on his shoulders... and willing myself to physically walk into there to see him after pretty much telling him that he was a spoiled brat in so many words... was probably the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done in my life. He didn’t even look at me at first, he was busy with something and told me to sit down and I was just sat there like a lemon thinking ‘oh my god in a moment he’s going to realise it’s me and he’s going to absolutely loose his shit”

“That sounds mildly terrifying” Hajime agreed “I mean I think he’s okay and all, but I could imagine staring him in the eye after pissing him off it’s like looking down the barrel of a gun”

“That’s one way of putting it” Makoto scratched his cheek “Luckily he seemed quite composed and managed to keep calm about it all which gave me chance to say everything that I wanted to say”

“Which was?” Kyoko jumped in and Makoto tried to articulate what he had said without giving too much personal away.

“Uhmm well you know just what you told me to say, like that I was sorry and wanted to make it right and that I like him and you know.... uhm just that I wanted to see him again and stuff” his voice was way too high-pitched towards the end and trailed off awkwardly as Kyoko snickered into her tea.

“So you did tell him how much you like him and how wonderful he is? How you want to kiss his face off, marry him and have his adopted babies? Or just you know... sleep with him”

“Wow I didn’t know you were that serious already, you move fast little guy” Akane chimed in.

“No it’s not like that!” Makoto cried flustering madly “She’s teasing! I didn’t say any of that!! And it’s not like that really.. we only just kissed!”

Kyoko leaned over grinning in a way that made him feel about 2 inches tall

“You kissed?”

“We may have...” his voice trailed off and a bashful smile spread over his face at the memory, it was difficult to hide his happiness. 

Kyoko held out her hand had to Hajime with a smug look on her face, he sighed and dug into his jeans pocket pulling out a bill and stuffing into her hand while she winked at Makoto knowingly.

“Wait... you guys were betting on what would happen in there ?”

“Of course they were, Kyoko bet that you would have the balls to kiss and Hajime bet that you wouldn’t kiss because you’d be too much of a pussy. But they both bet you’d get back together so at least your friends weren’t betting against you” Akane explained proudly

“Good to know” Makoto couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed at them betting on his fortune, they both supported him and helped him more than he could have helped himself.

He grinned at Kyoko and hugged her tightly

“Thank you this wouldn’t have been possible without you. I owe you so much”

“Yes you do” Kyoko said laughing “I lost about three years of my life sorting this out, but I’m just glad that it’s fixed now and that you’re happy. I knew he’d forgive you, he likes you too much to stay away”

“Thank you” Makoto smiled “I don’t deserve your friendship sometime but I’m eternally grateful”

“So what happened after you said how you felt? Was he mad at you or did he say anything mean back at you?”

“No mostly he was just quiet, but after I said everything I wanted to, I was going to leave. That’s when he told me he hadn’t wanted to forgive me because it was easier to stay away, but he liked me too much and that he may have overreacted. I wasn’t expecting him to say that at all, in the end we both just decided to put it behind us and move on and now he wants to see me tomorrow!” 

“So you’re going on a date?”

“Yeah he’s going to come meet me here tomorrow and spend some time together before my shift! I’m not sure what the plan is but I don’t mind I’m too excited!”

“Just don’t day any dumb shit this time” Akane advised as she stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her face

“I’ll bear that in mind...”

“It’s going to be great Makoto, I can tell” Kyoko smiled at him kindly.

“Do you need to get back to work Kyoko?” He asked his best friend who shook her head and picked up her teacup which Hajime had refilled.

“No, my grandfather called while you were out, he’s going to the opera apparently so we closed early” she smiled “and now I get to stay here and quiz you about your love life”

“I’m not going out with Chi for a while” Hajime checked his watch “so I can hang out a while longer”

Makoto smiled at his friends overcome with happiness and affection. They really cared about him, really had been rooting for him and had helped him rebuild his relationship with Byakuya. Without them he would just still be a mess crying to himself and struggling to get through his shift. Hanging up his coat and putting his apron back on he took his place back behind the counter next to Akane as Hajime and Kyoko sat at the bar. 

“So this kiss” Kyoko prodded him “What happened? Tell me everything”

Makoto blushed furiously remembering the interaction and absentmindedly his fingers came up to touch his lips.

“Well... Uhm.. it wasn’t like the last one... this one was.. a real kiss”

“So you..” Akane grinned at him and poked the corner of her tongue out of her mouth as she winked.

“N.. no! It wasn’t that kind of a kiss” his face was furiously red as he tried to articulate “It was just... nice.. really sweet and soft”

“Did you need a footstool?” Hajime quipped

“No! I’m not that small!” Makoto flustered as his friends laughed 

“How long did it go on for?”

“A few minutes, it probably would have gone longer and... well Toko kept knocking and inter-coming to tell him he had to leave for a meeting” he sighed longingly “I wish he hadn’t had to... he seemed reluctant to go... I swear she knows what I was up to and was out to sabotage me”

“I’d advise against letting her know you’re making out with her boss” Kyoko smirked “I get the impression the police would never find your body”

“Y-Yeah” Makoto scratched his cheek nervously “listening to her talk about him was... weird. Unsettling... but also I didn’t make out with him!”

“Not yet” Hajime pointed out and Makoto felt his cheeks heat up once more.

The rest of the evening was full of chatter and laughter. The cafe was mostly quiet so he made the most of talking with his friends who mostly just wanted to tease him about his fledging relationship with the heir. However nothing could bring him down, not tonight! He was firmly on top of the world.

Chiaki had arrived to go out with Hajime, however after taking a seat at the bar she promptly fell asleep. Hajime merely shrugged and stoked her hand comfortingly as she slept.

“Didnt you have plans?” Kyoko quizzed 

“Yeah but, it’s alright” Hajime replied good naturedly “There’s always tomorrow, if Chi needs sleep then that’s more important”

“What a cutie pie” Akane teases “Who knew you were soft as shit really!”

“Shut up!”

Makoto laughed along at thier bickering when his phone vibrating in his apron pulled his attention away.

He frowned in confusion at the unknown number that had text him. Unlocking his phone the message simply read

Unknown number: Is this Makoto Naegi?

Weird. Still it must be someone he had given his number to since they knew exactly who he was. Shrugging he quickly tapped out a reply

Makoto: Yup that’s me! Can I ask who this is?

Almost at once his phone vibrated with a reply

Unknown number: I’ll show you. Seeing is believing after all.

This was getting stranger by the second. As he looked up Kyoko was observing him curiously

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just got a text from a number I don’t recognise... weird”

“Did they say anything interesting?” Hajime asked his attention piqued

“Not yet, I asked who it was and they said they were going to show me, pretty odd...”

On cue his phone vibrated again and he picked it up with trepidation, anxiety starting to build in his stomach at the unknown. 

Unknown number: sent an image

With trepidation he swiped to open the message not sure what to expect. He definitely hadn’t anticipated what he received. 

A gasp escaped his lips as he pulled his phone to his chest for a moment obscuring the screen, he could feel the heat rising to his ears and his friends had stopped and were now staring at him.

“What was it?” Hajime asked immediately “you okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” Makoto squeaked “it’s... good!”

“What is it? Share with the class” Kyoko smirked and Makoto glanced at his phone once again to check he hadn’t hallucinated the whole thing.

He hadnt, The picture was still there clear as day. Byakuya has sent him a selfie. 

A really cute one. A small smile was on his lips as he looked into the camera. His blonde hair was slightly flyaway around his face as though he had just dried it, blue eyes intense behind his glasses. He seemed to have changed out of earlier formalwear and he merely wore - from what he could tell, a white shirt that was open at the top couple of buttons. He was so gorgeous it made Makoto’s stomach flip and him want to scream and yell and jump up and down.

“Show us, show us!” Akane and Hajime chanted and Makoto grinning like an idiot managed to speak

“It’s Byakuya... he messaged me”

“You gave him your number?”

“No that’s the thing, I didn’t... I don’t know how he got it...”

Quickly turning back to his phone he typed out

Makoto: Hey Byakuya! What a wonderful surprise... and a cute picture. How did you get my number?

“Well he is well connected” Hajime pondered “it’s not a stretch to assume he used a contact to get your information”

“I don’t know about that... that’s a bit stalkery” Akane said flatly

His phone vibrated again

Unknown number: So my assumption was correct that Kyoko is actually the one that wrote your phone number on the cake box

What. The. Fuck.

“Kyoko!? You put my number on the cake box?!”

She merely smirked sipping her tea 

“Yes. What of it?”

“Kyoko what!!?” Makoto lost the ability to form coherent sentences just staring at his friends, mouth flapping like a goldfish 

“Well my logic was if he didn’t want to talk to you then at least he would find your number later and would be able to reach out to you when he reconsidered. As it is you’re back on track and you can now message each other. I’d call that a win win”

“Nicely played!” Hajime grinned approvingly as Akane snickered.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you sometimes!”

Makoto: yeah it turns out she did! That sneaky...

Unknown number: although you could be anyone, how do I know I’m not being set up?

Makoto: it is Makoto I promise!

Unknown number: you’re a lawyer in training, you know evidence is everything

“Guys he wants me to prove I’m really me” Makoto squeaked “that it’s not a prank, what do I do!?”

“Clever guy” Hajime snickered “he wants you to send him a selfie”

“I can’t! I...” Makoto flustered “I don’t take good pictures! I’ll look like an idiot”

“No you won’t don’t be silly” Kyoko reprimanded “just snap a quick photo it will be fine”

“Uhhh...” 

Makoto opened his camera and tried in vain to smile and take a nice photo. Sighing in defeat he deleted each one.

“What’s wrong?”

“They are all terrible... I look tired, and stupid. My hair is a mess and.. I’m so plain and he’s so pretty..”

“Stop being stupid” Kyoko rolled her eyes “you’re cute and he likes you! So just take a photo!”

“Let’s see this guy?” Akane held out her hand curiously and Makoto passed the phone to her so she could inspect Byakuya’s selfie.

“Ahh, Hes kinda cute for someone so skinny. He would look better if he ate more though”

“If he keeps eating Makoto’s cake he might become Akanes type!” Hajime joked and Makoto and Kyoko both laughed.

Quick as a flash Akane leaned over towards him and grinned.

“There you go short stack, problem solved”

“What?”

Akane slid his phone across the bar towards him as she grinned

“Akane what did you do?!”

“I took a photo and sent it, easy. Now you can relax!”

“Oh my god!” Makoto grabbed the phone and opened the message to see what she had done. The photo she had taken was marked ‘delivered’ and he groaned loudly “Akane no! This photo is awful!!”

“Let’s see!” Kyoko took the phone and her and Hajime peered at the photo both chorusing loud ‘Awwwwwws”

“You look so cute!” Kyoko smiled “look at your happy face!”

“Yeah, it’s a nice photo Naegs you need to relax!”

Makoto grumbled as he took the phone back. It’s true that he looked happy in the photo, his smile was wide and genuine from his laughter, his hair wasn’t too messy and it looked causal enough to not look staged. Still...

“My face looks weird”

“That’s just your face Makoto” Hajime rolled his eyes 

Unknown Number: So you are indeed Makoto, excellent. The evidence is irrefutable and actually, also very cute. How is your work this evening?

“He said I’m cute!” Makoto all but yelped, eyes wide and face split into a huge grin as he slapped a hand on the counter enthusiastically “Oh my god what do I say!?”

Hajime sniggered at his fluster, his friends all grinning at him good naturedly 

“Tell him he’s cute too obviously” Kyoko stated as though it were obvious 

“How shall i word it... ahhhh! This is crazy!”

“I almost miss him being mopey” Kyoko quipped and Akane laughed as she stuffed her face with a muffin

Makoto: thank you, I’m glad you think so! Your photo is also really cute it was a really nice surprise 🙂 work is okay thanks it’s kinda quiet so I’m mostly talking to Hajime, Kyoko and Akane. Are you home from work now? How was your meeting?

“Is this too long? Am I talking too much?” Makoto fretted as Kyoko rested her head on the bar and sighed exasperatedly 

“Just send it Makoto stop fussing!”

“I don’t want him to go off me!”

“Excuse me? Can I get a latte please?”

Makoto jumped out of his skin spinning around to the confused customer standing at the counter which he had inadvertently been ignoring 

“Oh yes! Im sorry! Let me get that for you! Have some cake on the house for the wait!” 

Hajime and Kyoko were beside themselves as Makoto made the coffee in lightning speed 

“Don’t mind him” Hajime called “a cute boy text him and it’s broken him”

“We’ve all been there” the customer called back with a good natured smile 

After another apology and a generous slice of cake Makoto waved his customer away with a sigh 

“I can’t believe I just did that”

“Yeah you totally blanked a customer” Akane teased

“Akane you’re supposed to be working too!” Hajime pointed out and she rubbed the back of her head

“Oops my bad!”

Byakuya: I’m glad you appreciate it, I don’t often take photographs of myself but I made an exception for you. The merger went well thank you. I think your cake sweetened the deal. I’m just at home now relaxing.

Makoto grinned and could stop himself doing a little happy dance. Byakuya was texting him! This was awesome! This morning he was moping thinking it was over for good...

Makoto: I do feel rather special 😊though you should take pictures more... you’re really photogenic. That’s great! I’m glad they liked the cake, have you had any? That sounds nice, doing anything fun? I’m off shift soon thank goodness so I can have some dinner.

With a dreamy smile Makoto slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned on the counter happily talking to his friends. They couldn’t resist teasing him but.. he didn’t mind. He was the happiest he had been in ages

Byakuya: is that so? Maybe I could make an exception sometimes.. for you that is. I’m reading and having some cake now with some tea. Any plans for your evening off?

Makoto: id like that a lot... ☺️ Awhh that sounds nice I’m glad you like my cake! I made it with lots of love and care! I think just a shower, some ramen and then catch up on my studies. I’m kind of boring huh 😅

Byakuya: not at all, being studious is commendable. It’s delicious as always, and you aren’t boring. Not at all.

Byakuya sent an image

The picture was on what looked like a bed, an open book lay on the bedspread and a half eaten slice of cake with a delicate cake fork perched next to the book. Byakuya’s hand held a cup of tea and the whole scene looked cosy and warm.

Makoto: that looks relaxing! Is that your bedroom? 

Makoto quickly snapped a photo of his 3 friends and sent it with the caption  
“Hanging our at the cafe with these guys, only 15 mins left on shift” 

“Look at him” Akane nudged Hajime and the two were laughing at Makoto’s infatuation 

“We’re just blurry shapes to him now” Kyoko added with a smile 

Makoto fixed them all with a radiant smile 

“Sorry! I’m just! Really happy”

“I’m glad you’re happy, that’s so nice” Chiaki was rubbing her eyes as she finally awoke “What are we celebrating?”

“Ahh you’re awake, Makoto might have a boyfriend”

“That’s awesome... I think”

“It is” Kyoko assured her 

“We can still make our plans now if you’re ready to go Chi?”

“Yeah sounds good”

“I should probably shoot” Kyoko checked her watch “I’m going to go meet Celeste”

“Have a good night everyone! I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

With everyone leaving Makoto bid them all goodnight and after Nekomaru came to take over, he hung up his apron left him and Akane on shift.

Walking back up to the stairs to his apartment he checked his phone with a smile.

After today’s turn of events, he owed Kyoko a hell of a lot more than just a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like them texting? I can imagine Byakuya never messages anyone but suddenly he’s attached to his phone!


	14. Snap Happy Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya & Makoto continue messaging and exchange some photos too!
> 
> I sketched the photos they were sending each other as a little bonus ^_^ They are only quick sketches so no nit picky comments about the art please. Thats not the point of it all :)

Makoto grinned as he unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. Gosh he was glad to be home, what a day! Making a bee line for the kitchen he set some water to boil before sitting at the table and getting out his phone. Byakuya has text him back and he opened the message with an earnest smile.

Byakuya: It is my bedroom, it’s childish but I always find it the most relaxing to sit on my bed instead of the couch. Hah look at those idiot smiles, you all look like you’ve had a nice evening. Are you finished at work now?

Makoto: yup! Back in my apartment now and about to make some ramen. That’s not childish, I think a bedroom is the most personal place in a home so you feel more at peace there. The shift was nice, it was quiet so the company was great, though they all kept teasing me

He quickly set about making ramen and set his textbooks out at the kitchen table 

Byakuya: that does make a lot of sense, do you do the same? And what were they teasing you about?

Makoto blushed and spent a moment pondering what to type before deciding on

Makoto: I do! I love curling up on my bed with a game or my textbooks, it’s so cosy. And they said that since I came back from your office I couldn’t stop smiling

Byakuya: oh? Is that so.. I suppose it’s only fair to say that after you left my office my mood was considerately elevated and I didn’t even loose my temper once at the merger. 

Byakuya sent an image:  
The photo was of him and it made Makoto smile and blush all at once. He was sat against the headboard of his bed with pillows behind him, he was smiling softly and the caption read

“I may have even lifted the corners of my mouth like so”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746573816/in/dateposted-public/)

He was so. Fucking. Gorgeous. Makoto wanted to scream.

Makoto: that’s a really good look for you, you should do it more. 

Makoto sent an image: 

He managed to take a photo he thought wasn’t half bad. He was smiling and resting his head against his hand, elbow leaning on the table. Although he looked a little ruffled after work, his work shirt a little creased and unbuttoned at the top. He hoped he was cute and casual and not scruffy 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746573676/in/dateposted-public/)

“Just having my ramen, I need to get changed”

Byakuya: you think so? I rarely smile but you seem to draw it out of me. Especially when you send me pictures like that, you’re so cute”

Makoto squeaked and waved his hands around in excitement. Byakuya thought he was cute!! He actually told him he was cute! Oh my god 

Makoto: I’m not as cute as you are, you’re absolutely beautiful. 

Byakuya: I would say we’re even then. 

Makoto: my gosh you make me blush

Byakuya: your blush today was adorable

Makoto: when?

Byakuya: after we kissed.

Ahh that kiss! Makoto’s heart flipped at the memory, it had been amazing. Byakuya’s touch soft on his cheek and how he had held him close as he kissed him... Makoto had threaded his fingers through his soft blonde hair and never wanted to let him go... oh gosh he was blushing again 

Makoto: that only natural, it was an amazing kiss. 

Byakuya: I thought so too. It’s a shame we were rudely interrupted. But that shouldn’t be a problem tomorrow 

Tomorrow! Byakuya might kiss him again on their date! Oh my my god he hoped so

Makoto: that’s true, we have all day together, I’m excited! I just finished my dinner so I’m going to shower quickly.

Washing up his bowls he quickly transferred his unopened textbooks to his bed and went for a shower. He would try and do some reading curled up in bed and hopefully keep texting Byakuya. 

Drying off he changed into his favourite starry boxers and a T-shirt before failing to brush his damp hair into submission he got comfy on his bed and picked his phone back up.

Byakuya: I’m intrigued if your hair actually goes flat when it’s wet, send a picture when you’re dressed.

Makoto knew he was red again as the heat spread to his ears. Byakuya really wanted to see pictures of him! Lifting his phone he tried to get a cute photo of him sat on his bed, his hair sticking up in all directions as usual despite its dampness

Makoto: sent an image

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746754552/in/dateposted-public/)

Byakuya: huh, your hair really cannot be tamed. None the less you’re adorable, you take such cute photos. 

Makoto: haha yeah it has a mind of its own! 😳 you really think so? I always thought I looked dumb in photos.

Byakuya: of course I do, your dumb face is a rather cute one. 

Byakuya sent an image

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746754467/in/dateposted-public/)

The photo was Byakuya smirking, one hand resting in front of his chin which he was leaning on. His eyes were bright and twinkling with mirth, He was just. too. Pretty.

Makoto: you’re too pretty, you make the rest of us mortals look bad. Hey, what’s that white fluffy thing in the corner of the screen?

Byakuya: oh that’s my cats ear

Makoto: YOU HAVE A CAT?

Byakuya: Yes, a Norwegian forest cat

Makoto: please can I see them please?!? 💕💕

Byakuya sent an image 

The image was of the biggest white fluffy cat Makoto had ever seen loafing on Byakuya’s chest and stomach, paws folded neatly underneath. It had bright blue eyes and a light blue collar that looked almost like a cross tie, the clip at the Center was a small jewelled snowflake. the cat looked content snuggled to its master and Makoto let out a loud cooing noise at its adorable face

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746573386/in/dateposted-public/)

Makoto: ITS SO CUTE AND HUGE! WHAT A GOOD BABY WHATS ITS NAME?? IT LOOKS SO HAPPY

Byakuya: my goodness Makoto I’ve never seen someone so excited over a cat. You’re adorable. Her name is Weiss, she’s a pedigree and she’s a very fussy girl. She doesn’t like many people at all and she’s quite grumpy. But she sticks close to me and always sleeps on me like this.

Makoto: that’s because you’re her daddy and she loves you!!! 😭😭💕 I love that your names both mean white! That’s precious

Byakuya: heh, you read too much into it, I feed her so she knows which side her bread is buttered 

Makoto: no that’s wrong! Cats bond to people they love and they don’t cuddle unless they love you! What a baby I love her collar 

Byakuya: I suppose she may harbour affection for me... she isn’t fond of many others, I suppose the true test will be if she likes you. Thank you, I thought it suited her better than a common collar.

Makoto: Of course she does! She loves her dad look how happy she is! I hope she does! 😭 I want to pet her she looks so fluffy! What a princess 

Byakuya: actually it’s heiress. As it stands she the heir to the togami corporation after myself

Makoto: see I told you that you were her dad

Byakuya: my child is a cat, what a state of affairs

Makoto: well I think it’s adorable, I can’t wait to meet her!

Byakuya sent an image: Weiss seemed to have rolled onto her side and was asleep with her head on Byakuya’s shoulder nestled into his neck. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746642946/in/dateposted-public/)

Makoto: TOO CUTE IM GONNA DIE

Byakuya: she’s a heavy thing but I can’t bring myself to move her. She seems to like sleeping like this.

Makoto: beautiful girl 10/10 can I be jealous that shes snuggling up to you right now and I wish that were me?

Byakuya I... im blushing

Makoto: evidence 

Byakuya sent an image:

He was indeed blushing cutely, his cheeks dusted with pink, he had taken off his glasses and his blue eyes were even more captivating.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746573451/in/dateposted-public/)

Makoto: gorgeous 🥰 

Byakuya: stop making me fluster! This is so peculiar! Still it wouldn’t be a lie to say that having you here wouldn’t be desirable 

Makoto: heheheh it’s cute! Ahh I would like that a lot, cuddling with you would be amazing 

Byakuya: I’ve never shared my bed with anyone but Weiss, I’ve never wanted to either. It’s strange

Makoto: I’ve never shared a bed either except at sleepovers and silly things like that. I’ve never had anyone to.. cuddle or be close to 

Byakuya: this whole situation has made me reconsider everything I’ve ever known. It’s strange but I have come to the conclusion that to have this effect upon me, you must be special.

Makoto: Awhh! That’s so sweet! I feel the same though, I’ve never felt like this before and I like it.

Studying was never going to happen, Makoto chuckled to himself as he set the books on the night stand and slid under the covers getting cosy and resting his head on the pillow.

Byakuya: I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow

Makoto: me too! I can’t wait! What are we going to do?

Byakuya: I have an idea, You’ll find out in person.

Makoto: exciting! I just got in bed and got snuggly, it’s kinda cold here 

Byakuya: are you okay? Do you need to put the heating on?

Makoto: I’ll be fine, I have a lot of blankets! 

Makoto sent an image: it showed his bed with all the blankets and soft furnishings

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746754357/in/dateposted-public/)

Byakuya: I should loan you Weiss, she’s a big heat generator

Makoto: what a cute hot water bottle! Though... cuddling you would probably warm me up

Byakuya: perhaps it would, we should try it sometime.

Imagine sharing a bed with byakuya! Cuddling him and kissing him and getting to wake up to his lovely face. It was more than Makoto could dream for and he squeaked in excitement and enthusiasm.

Makoto: id like that... It would be like a sleepover only better

Byakuya: I’ve never had a sleepover before

Makoto: then we will have one! 

Byakuya: it’s a promise. That’s if Weiss will allow you into the bed.

Makoto: I’ll have to work hard so she loves me enough to let me in!

Byakuya: you’re cute

Makoto: me?

He was going to do it! He was going to take an actual cute selfie if it killed him. Carefully he adjusted his hair and raising the camera snapping a few photos. 

Makoto sent an image: he was happy with this one, he was laying down, his hair fluffed out on the pillow around his face. The light made his eyes look bright and you could make out his light freckles across his nose and cheeks. His lips were slightly parted in a way that *hopefully* made Byakuya want to kiss him. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746573246/in/dateposted-public/)

Byakuya: Yes... absolutely. That’s... just... I have no words but I’m saving that photo. 

Makoto: hehe really?

Byakuya: yes, you’re gorgeous. Also I can answer your question now with confidence.

Makoto squeaked and kicked his feet in glee at Byakuya’s compliment. 

Makoto: wow, I wouldn’t go that far I am kind of plain! What question?

Byakuya: I would, I think you’re beautiful Makoto. You asked today which I preferred, the coffee or the person who makes it.

Makoto: oh yeah so I did hehe. So what’s your answer?

Byakuya: the person who makes it tastes far superior.

Makoto: 😳 oh wow, are you sure? I mean... wouldn’t it be a good idea to test again? Just to be 100% sure 

Byakuya: I suppose it doesn’t hurt to make sure. I’ll confirm tomorrow and hopefully without interruption this time.

Makoto: yeah, that was a shame you had a meeting, I could happily have stayed there all afternoon. Oh! I hope you’ll still pick me the second time around

Byakuya: you have no idea how frustrating sitting through a tedious meeting was when I could have been with you. Spoiler alert: I will 

Makoto: I can’t imagine, still we have all of tomorrow! You sound rather certain of that! 

Byakuya: I am certain. I doubt anything could best you.

Makoto: 😳 you’re too sweet. I am unworthy.

Byakuya: Based on today you certainly are worthy.

Makoto: What did I do that was so good?

Byakuya: well the way you put your arms around my neck and ran your fingers through my hair.. that felt good for starters 

Makoto: you feel so soft... and the way you held me and stroked my face.... ahhh I’m getting embarrassed!

Byakuya: why? If you liked it... I want to do it again 

Makoto: true 😳 i wish you were here right now

Byakuya: you do? 

Makoto: yeah... I want kiss you so bad

Byakuya: I want to kiss you too... 

Makoto: I can’t wait to see you

Byakuya: me too, you’re adorable. For the first time in my life I actually long for another persons company.

Makoto grinned and hugged his pillow closer, Byakuya was so sweet and adorable. He couldn’t believe how open Byakuya was being and actually texting him back right away! This was awesome!

Makoto: there’s space here for you

Byakuya: you don’t know how tempting that is. So precious.

Makoto: ☺️ I’ve forgotten already  
How cute you are... remind me? 🥺

Makoto giggled at his daring, part of him just really wanted Byakuya to say he was just going to come over and see him. God he wanted to kiss him again so badly and he let his mind drift to what it would be like if Byakuya were here. To be able to snuggle into his chest, run his fingers through his hair and kiss him again. Feel his warmth and have the complete privacy to be together. That would be incredible.

Byakuya sent an image. He was laying down, his hair tousled around his face, his other hand resting on the pillow next to his head. His glasses were still off so his eyes were clear and staring right into the camera while his lips were parted in a seductive manner. His white shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder giving a clear view of his neck and collarbone. He looked so perfect and beautiful all Makoto wanted to do was kiss every inch of that creamy skin and listen to Byakuya’s soft noises of enjoyment...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184483431@N03/48746754697/in/dateposted-public/)

Makoto was blushing and squirming with his own thoughts. Oh man he was getting far too worked up, Byakuya was fucking gorgeous and that picture was a masterpiece.

Makoto: oh my god, I swear you’re just... so gorgeous in every photo I can’t even. How are you so successful, smart and strong but also look like a fricking model?? And also want to see me?? I am the Ultimate Luck it’s really true, I can die happy.

Byakuya: I told you I had to be perfect in most of those areas to be heir. However I think my appearance is more down to the fact that you like me for some god strange reason and therefore my looks appeal to you more highly. As yours do for me, I’ve never seen anyone I found more beautiful than you. 

Makoto: and you have a way with words that makes me melt 🥺 its not strange that I like you! You’re fun to talk to and be around! You always make me smile and I love spending time with you at the cafe and now outside of it! 💕

Byakuya: exactly! Most people think I’m harsh, bitchy and rude. For some reason you find me fun?? And nice?? If you told that to virtually anyone else that’s ever met me they would laugh.

Makoto: well they don’t get to see the real Byakuya! The one that’s sweet and funny and relaxed. The one that *cares* and is soft and kind. You’ll always be quick tempered and not sugarcoat things but I like that. you’re very real and I’d rather have that than a fake personality. 

Byakuya: actually, you’re the one that’s articulate with words. Thank you Makoto. You’re such a pure and honest soul, I’m thankful for the day I walked into your cafe, you’re what I was missing in my life. 

Makoto: 😳 you’re so nice to me! I’m eternally grateful you came into the cafe that night. Life hasn’t been the same since in the best way possible.. also I totally saved that last photo you sent 🥰

Byakuya: I saved all the ones you sent, they are definitely worth keeping.

Makoto: okay so I might have saved them all but that last one especially I’m gonna look at a lot 

Makoto sighed happily and opened his camera roll gazing once more at the last photo Byakuya sent, drinking in every detail. He really was so exquisitely beautiful, those eyes and lips... that soft skin... urgh he wanted to see him so badly tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough!! Smiling mischievously he tapped the photo options

‘Set as home screen’

Yes. Yes indeed. 

Closing the options he grinned, okay maybe it was a bit cheesy and cringey but he was happy. No one else would see but when he unlocked his phone he would get to see Byakuya’s lovely face. 

Byakuya: over time I’m sure we will get to take many more pictures that will be even nicer.

Makoto: that sounds perfect 🥰 we should take a picture together tomorrow!

Byakuya: together? Heh, I suppose we should bookmark the day considering it is our first date. 

Makoto: exactly! Our last one doesn’t really count does it?

Byakuya: no, I would mark that as a brief walk. Tomorrow shall be our official first date.

Makoto: I’ve never been on a date before, I’m so excited!

Byakuya: me either, it’s a day of firsts.

Maybe it will be a first for them making out too... Makoto grinned but kept that to himself. He didn’t want to come across too pushy but he could hope! Today’s kiss was so wonderful he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to kiss him properly. He hadn’t done it before and damn it he was keen to try it with Byakuya. 

Makoto: it sure is! It sucks I have work later on but hopefully the shift will be bearable after a day with you 😌

Byakuya: does the cafe ever close? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it shut.

Makoto: we usually close around midnight, The late night study sessions are a big draw so I’m either working early and finish at 4 or I’m working 4 until midnight.

Byakuya: you’re almost always at work, do you ever have a break?

Makoto: only for class! Have to work hard to keep my belly full of ramen 😌

Byakuya: hmmm, well i suppose I’ll have to make your free time as fun as possible. Is all you eat ramen??

Makoto: no I also eat sandwiches and cake at the cafe!

Byakuya: your diet is abysmal I’m going to show you some actually decent food

Makoto: yum! Are you a good cook?

Byakuya: why would I cook my own food?? That’s what chefs do

Makoto: sometimes I forget how high society you are hehehe 🤣 so you have people to do daily chores for you?

Byakuya: cooking, cleaning and laundry mostly. I make my own coffee... well I did until...

Makoto: ahhhh you started dating a barista so you didn’t have to do that anymore. I’m onto you Mr Togami 😉

Byakuya: it’s not just the coffee I want you for. I also want to date you and hold your hand and kiss you until I run out of air.

Makoto: 🥰 in that case I’ll make you coffee anytime you want 

Byakuya: how about right now?

Makoto: you coming to get it?

Byakuya: I could 

Makoto: best start walking now

Byakuya: how about have it ready for our date tomorrow?

Makoto: I will ☺️ I can’t wait 

Byakuya: me too, it’s getting late we should probably sleep so we are ready for tomorrow.

Makoto: good point, I’m working late tomorrow so I could use as much sleep as possible

Byakuya: I’ll see you in the morning 

Makoto: night night Byakuya 💕 sleep well I can’t wait to see you tomorrow! 😊 xxxx

Byakuya: ... what are those x?

Makoto: what the xxxx?

Byakuya: yes

Makoto: kisses!

Byakuya: what?

Makoto: When you put x on the end of a message it means you’re sending a kiss! Most people put xxx on the end of messages to show they care! 💕

Byakuya: I don’t understand commoners at all. 

Makoto: 😥 hey!

Byakuya: non the less it seems I have a lot to learn. Goodnight Makoto, sleep well and I look forward to our date in the morning xxx

Makoto: 😊 goodnight! Xxx

Makoto giggled as he closed the conversation and smiled at the cute picture of Byakuya on his phone. He had done no studying at all tonight but whatever it was worth it! Setting an alarm he plugged his phone in to charge and turned out his bedside light before getting cosy in the covers. 

He really couldn’t wait for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some nice comments or feedback about the chapter if you can, because figuring out how to embed those pics took years off my life 👍
> 
> Also who’s POV would you like to see the date from? Vote in the comments!


	15. Feel The Fear... And Do It Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Byakuya finally have a real date

Byakuya could barely stop smiling as he took a leisurely walk to the cafe. He was quite early but.. he hadn’t wanted to stay in bed any longer. He was excited.

The feeling in his stomach he had previously attested to some awful illness was quite clearly what people called ‘butterflies’ last night messaging Makoto he had allowed himself to relax and come out of his shell a little more. The days events had been surprising for sure but he had already accepted that he was now committing to this... relationship? So he might as well enjoy it.

He had never had any reason to take photos of himself before let alone send them to anyone. He had always thought such activities to be vain and trivial. The typical behaviour of the attention craving masses. However he had found himself wanting to receive those cute photos of Makoto, and the only fair response was to send ones of himself. Makoto’s pictures had been completely adorable and he had felt his heart jump every time he opened a message to Makoto’s earnest and lovely face. He really was beautiful and Byakuya found himself every so often looking at the photos and smiling. He had been so tempted to just go to see Makoto last night, but they had a date today and he didn’t want to rush things ahead. This was all new and it was best for him to take his time lest he spoil something with his inexperience.

It just meant that he was even more excited to go on this date today and see Makoto once more.

Arriving at the cafe he stepped inside, it was relatively quiet this Saturday morning and Hajime waved to him.

“Morning”

“Morning Hajime”

“Ooh!” Makoto’s voice carried from over by the espresso machines and a messy bed head popped into his field of vision.  
“Morning! I’m sorry I’m not quite ready, I was just making us some coffee”

“That’s quite alright, I am early after all” Byakuya smiled and walked over to the bar at the side of the machine to greet Makoto properly “did you sleep well?”  
Makoto grinned back at him, a bundle of excited energy and wide smiles. He was too cute.

“I slept amazing thanks, how about you?”

“Really well thank you, since I’m early why don’t we have the coffee here before we go out?”

“Okay great! I’ll just be a sec with it” Makoto flashed him another winning smile and turned to finish the drinks. Byakuya untied his long grey winter coat and blue scarf to hang them up on the coat stand before sitting down at the bar and waiting for Makoto to finish. Almost on cue Makoto placed the finished cup in front of him and took a seat at his side. They had done this many times before, only Makoto had always worn a uniform and had a limited amount of time spare to sit with him. Today they had all the time in the world and Makoto was sat next to him as a fellow customer instead of a worker.   
As Makoto sat he leaned into Byakuyas body slightly the contact so familiar and warm it shot colour into Byakuyas cheeks. Gently he leaned back accepting Makoto’s contact and looking across to the shorter boy was taken aback by the look of pure happiness and affection on his face. Makoto’s eyes were practically sparkling and his mouth split into the widest smile as he looked up into Byakuyas eyes he couldn’t help but smile goofily back. 

“I was looking forward to seeing you so much” Makoto said happily

“As I was with you, last night was nice”

“Yeah I’ve never text someone so much” Makoto laughed “I didn’t get any studying done in the end but it was worth it”

“You shouldn’t neglect your studies because of me”

“One night off... to relax is okay right?”

Byakuya felt a slight lump in his throat. Makoto worked so often that last night must have been one of the first times in a long time he had purely relaxed and enjoyed himself. And it was because he was talking to Byakuya, that was.. so pure 

“Of course it is”

The two were just smiling at each other like adoring dorks it was ridiculous how soft Makoto made him.

“Hi Makoto, oooh who’s this?”

Byakuya looked up and a girl with soft pink hair was smiling at them.

“Hi Chiaki!” Makoto greeted her chirpily as she sat down at the bar and Hajime promptly put a hot drink in front of her “Byakuya this is Chiaki known as the Ultimate Gamer and she’s also Hajime’s girlfriend, Chiaki this is Byakuya Togami”

“Nice to meet you” Byakuya started to say but was cut off by Chiaki loudly exclaiming

“Oh! You’re Makoto’s boyfriend!”

“Uhhh! Chi... uhm! Well!” Makoto flustered wildly “he’s not...”

“But you talk about him all the time” Chiaki tilted her head in confusion “you were all excited and happy last night about him so...”

“Chi!” 

Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle, Makoto was really adorable and while it was true they hadn’t put a label on this thing they had. He decided not to keep Makoto floundering.

“Im something like that” he told Chiaki and at the same time placed his hand over Makoto’s on the countertop. 

Makoto blushed at once and Byakuya wished he could photograph that moment and keep it forever because the happy and bashful expression on his face was exquisite.

He squeezed Makoto’s hand gently and Makoto squeezed back before leaning in and resting his head against Byakuya’s shoulder and now it was Byakuya’s turn to blush at the pure affection being shown to him.

“You guys are cute” Chiaki was smiling 

For the first time maybe in forever, Byakuya felt cute. He felt content and happy, like a normal boy just.. enjoying something normal. Something he never thought was for him, that he would never want or have. Instead it made him feel warm, a feeling blossomed inside his chest of pride but it wasn’t the usual kind of pride he knew so well... it was pride in them. In Makoto, he wanted people to see them together and think they were cute. He wanted them to think Makoto was adorable and that Byakuya adored him. It felt nice... to be seen... for who he was.

“Thank you” he smiled at Chiaki and it was a real smile. Emboldened he let go of Makoto’s hand and instead wrapped his arm around his waist. Makoto blushed furiously red but leaned closer into his body and rested his now free hand on Byakuya’s leg.

“Awhhh you guys” Chiaki tilted her head again “Hajime! Come see”

Hajime’s head poked out from behind the machines and he chuckled at the sight of them.

“Look at you two finally getting it together, it’s about time”

“Shush!” Makoto scolded him red faced and Byakuya just laughed good naturedly.

“He’s right though, it took us a while but...”

“Yeah we’re actually.. dating?”

It was phrased as a question and Byakuya didn’t want Makoto to question what they had anymore.

“Definitely, today is our first date so if that doesn’t make us officially dating then I don’t know what does”

Makoto gave a small laugh and sipped from his cup 

“This feels nice..”

“What does?”

“This.. hug... your arm around me..” he was still blushing

“I’ve never hugged anyone before” Byakuya confessed “I’ve never much liked human contact but this.. feels really nice, I can see why people enjoy hugging someone they care about”

Makoto beamed up at him and it was another moment he wished he could just stop the world so that look would stay on his face forever. 

“I hope you’ll never get tired of it”

“Seems unlikely”

Their foreheads rested together, he could look into Makoto’s eyes all day

“You make me happy Byakuya..”

“You make me feel a lot of things I’ve never felt before... content and happy amongst them” 

“I like you.. so much...”

Hajime coughed loudly and it caught their attention, pulling them out of the sweet moment

“What?” Makoto asked turning red faced to his friend. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be actually leaving this place for once and you know.. having fun”

“We will! I’m just finishing my drink!” Makoto protested

“Good because I don’t need to watch you two being sickening all day”

“Shut up Hajime!”

Byakuya chuckled and finished his coffee. Hajime wasn’t wrong, he wanted to take Makoto away from this cafe for once and it was high time they got going.

“When you’re ready we will get on our way”

“So, where are we going today?” Makoto smiled at him seeming to forget his embarrassment 

“You’ll see” Byakuya smirked

“Okay well I’m about done!” Makoto drained his cup quickly and jumped up “I’ll just grab my coat, oh is what I’m wearing okay?”

He was wearing a dark green sweater, a dark pair of jeans and his ever present red sneakers. It was cute.. and very Makoto.

“Yes, you look great”

“Thanks!” Makoto grinned as he pulled on his coat and a pair of gloves “shall we go?”

“Sure” Byakuya finished adjusting his coat and scarf before offering his hand to Makoto who took it instantly with a big smile on his face.

“Have fun you guys!” Chiaki called sleepily and they bid her and Hajime goodbye before stepping out into the cold.

“So where are we going?” Makoto asked earnestly

“I thought we could start with a walk through town and some brunch, I have a sneaking suspicion you might be fond of pancakes?”

“Pancakes!!” Makoto’s eyes lit up “I love Brunch! Breakfast food is the best! Pancakes, waffles, eggs and everything else it’s all delicious!”

“I found somewhere that’s meant to do the best pancakes in town”

“I can’t wait” Makoto swung their joined hands happily as they walked and it filled Byakuya with warmth. 

“So, tell me about what you’re studying right now”

It was comfortable and easy as they strolled through town, Makoto chattered away about his studies and Byakuya was content to just listen to him talk. They passed a bookshop and Byakuya paused thinking it was high time he bought himself something new to read.

“Do you wanna go in?” Makoto asked

“Yes, lets”

Makoto lead the way in earnest and Byakuya couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. Makoto made a beeline for the manga section and Byakuya gave a playful scoff

“Don’t tell me you read this stuff”

“Yeah” Makoto went a little pink “my sister adores it, she wants to make manga when she’s older and I like reading them too... I know it’s not very sophisticated but..”

“I’m just teasing you Makoto, you already told me you love manga”

Makoto visibly relaxed rubbing the back of his head 

“So what’s your favourite?”

“Right now it’s this!” Makoto selected a book from the shelf and showed it to Byakuya proudly “its a murder mystery! About 15 teenagers, they get trapped in a school and have to kill each other to survive but they have to be really clever about it. There’s always trial and they have to deceive everyone in order to escape. So far everyone who had killed has been caught though”

“That’s a.. surprising plot for a manga”

“You’d be surprised how deep some of them are! The main character is called Makoto so, I already got attached to him I really hope he doesn’t die!”

Byakuya chuckled “Iet me guess he’s a good guy trying to stop everyone killing?”

“Yeah” Makoto beamed “how did you know?”

Byakuya just raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly, an amused expression on his face

“I’m pretty easy to read huh?”

“Not as such... you’re just” Byakuya shrugged “pure in your motivations, not like me, I’d probably be one of the killers... but I’d get away with it”

“I don’t think so” Makoto smiled at him “you’d be one of the students that, towards the end pits their wit against the mastermind and escapes instead of playing their game. You’d be a survivor, just like you are in life” 

Byakuya didn’t know what to say. He just stared into Makoto’s honest eyes and felt humbled. Maybe Makoto really did see him for who he was... and believed there was good inside of him... believed in him.

Bashfully he looked down at his hands trying to hide the pink that had definitely coloured his cheeks.

“So.. are you going to get the latest one?”

“No, not now” Makoto replaced the book “I have to be practical and manga isn’t a great use of my wages” he laughed “as much as I like it.. if I can’t eat it, then it’s a luxury” 

Byakuya pondered the shelf for a moment before selecting the first volume of the series and the book Makoto had been looking at.

“I’ll get it for you”

“What? Byakuya no you don’t have to..”

“No arguments!” Byakuya cut him off “I’m going to start to read this and I need you to be up to date. That way you’re fully ready to discuss it with me when I inevitably pick holes in all of the trial plots”

Makoto laughed softly and the smile he gave him was truly beautiful

“Of course.. thank you Byakuya”

Byakuya paid for the books and carried the bag as he reclaimed Makoto’s hand with his free one and the two continued their walk. 

“Thank you, that was really sweet. You’re really kind”

“Repeat that slander again and you’ll hear from my lawyer” Byakuya winked and Makoto just laughed and snuggled closer to him. 

They strolled together through town, hands joined and conversation easy until they reached the diner.

“Here we are, I hope you’re hungry”

“Starving!” Makoto chirped “I cant wait!”

‘The Diner’ was well known for its brunches and in Byakuya’s opinion it was the perfect balance of casual dining and high quality food that wouldn’t make Makoto feel intimidated. 

“Glad to hear it, I’ve never had pancakes before so I’ll be relying on you to recommend what to have”

Makoto’s eyes were as round as... well pancakes. 

“Never?!”

“Not even once”

“Wow!” Makoto picked up his menu as they sat and poured over the selection “it all sounds so good!”

It wasn’t pricey by Byakuya’s standards but as Makoto said “I think I’ll have the plain ones” with smile Byakuya could tell was forced. He realised that perhaps this was a luxury Makoto wouldn’t really be able to afford. Not that Byakuya had expected him to pay for anything, he had asked him on a date so he was more than prepared to pay for it all.

“Hmmm... I think we should order a couple of varieties... So pick a few that sounds amazing and we can share it all, I’ll get the bill”

Makoto hesitated as though to argue back but Byakuya smiled at him 

“Especially since we’re ordering a few for my benefit.. and you’re always making me coffee for free it seems only fair”

Makoto smiled and laughed softly “you already bought me a book today”

“Yes because I’m taking you on a date. When you choose the date you can take responsibility for the finances, you can’t say fairer than that”

Makoto visibly relaxed and laughed “okay that’s fair. Next time I’ll take you out!”

In the end they ordered 4 stacks of pancakes, berries and whipped cream, chocolate hazelnut sauce with nuts , caramel banana and finally chocolate chip pancakes with cream along with some coffee and glasses of orange juice.

“This all looks so good!” Makoto was practically buzzing as he took in all of the food in front of them. 

Byakuya was pleasantly surprised by them, they weren’t as sugary as he was expecting and although he had no frame of reference, from the way Makoto was reacting they were better than your average pancakes.

“I’ve never tasted pancakes this good before” Makoto grinned amidst his chorus of happy “mmmm” noises “it’s so delicious I’m in heaven” 

Byakuya chuckled at his happiness, pleased to see Makoto eating heartily even if It wasn’t the healthiest breakfast

“Here try this one” Byakuya speared a forkful of chocolate chip pancake and offered it to Makoto “I’m enjoying this flavour a lot, the chocolate chips add a softness to the batter” 

Instead of taking the fork from him, Makoto instead opened his mouth with an eager expression on his face. 

Byakuya felt his cheeks warm up, but he decided to just go with it bought the forkful to his mouth. Makoto’s lips fastened around the utensil as he took the pancake and made a ‘’mmm’ sound as he ate it. Tongue poking out of his mouth to lick away the stray whipped cream on his lips as Byakuya sat blushing and transfixed, fork hovering in mid air as Makoto proclaimed happily “That ones really delicious, it’s all gooey in the middle”

Byakuya couldn’t stop staring, the way he had cutely eaten what Byakuya had fed him. It had focused Byakuya’s attention in his lips and now all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him again.

“Uhm..” Byakuya cleared his throat to hide his fluster “which is your favourite?”

“I think those ones! You’re right they are delicious, can I have some more please?” He asked cutely and opened his mouth as a plea for Byakuya to feed him some more.

Byakuya felt his cheeks burn. God Makoto was going to be the death of him.

......

 

“We have more planned?” Makoto asked curiously as they walked together, well fed and happy

“Of course, we still have a few hours before you have to go to work”

Makoto grinned “this has been great so far” As they walked out of town Makoto looked confused “I haven’t been this way before, I didn’t think there was anything much in that direction”

Byakuya smiled to himself, watching Makoto’s confused face turn into one of awe as they approached the stadium

“Woah what is this?”

“It’s the Olympic training facility”

“Wha??” Makoto floundered “That’s..”

Byakuya laughed and approached the entrance where a security guard greeted him politely and allowed them both inside 

“This is the Olympic training grounds?? How??.. wha”

“Lots of doors open for you when your name is Togami” Byakuya said simply and led Makoto through the building watching Makoto’s awe at the sights and how he eagerly eyed the photographs and trophies that adorned the facility. Eventually they got to their destination and he opened the door for Makoto to step inside hearing him gasp

“Woahhh!!! This is amazing!”  
Byakuya stood next to him and took in the sight of the giant Olympic Ice Rink, ice gleaming under the spot lights. The rink itself was completely empty, Byakuya had made sure no one was practicing today. Music played softly and the splendour of the rich decoration made the rink look spectacular.

“This is our playground for the rest of the day”

“Wha? We’re... really ice skating at the Olympic stadium?!”

“Looks like it doesn’t it”

Makoto laughed and immediately ran down the steps to the rinks edge, Byakuya followed smirking at his enthusiasm.

“And we get this all to ourselves?” 

“Yes, can you ice skate?”

Makoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head

“Not well”

“Well this should be interesting” Byakuya spotted the bench where the ice skates had been left for them “sit down and I’ll help you with your boots”

Makoto perched on the bench obediently and removed his sneakers allowing Byakuya to fit the skates and lace them up for him. 

“How’s that”

“Feels comfy but strange”

Byakuya laughed as Makoto stared out onto the ice in wonder, lacing up his own boots deftly and taking to his feet. 

“Ready?”

“I think so” Makoto wobbled to his feet “can you skate well?”

“Fairly”

He took his first step onto the ice and held his hand out to Makoto who took it as his legs wobbled 

“Wow.. oh... AHHH” Makoto barely moved and managed to slip almost falling flat on his face but Byakuya held him upright 

“You’re such a clumsy thing”

“I don’t mean to be” Makoto whimpered clinging to Byakuya’s arm as though drowning. 

“Have you done this before?”

“Only once and not well”

“I’ll teach you then” 

“Can you show me?”

“Of course, I said I’ll teach you”

“No I mean.. can I watch you skate? Will you show me what you’re like?”

“I.. suppose I could”

Makoto clamped a hand on the railing firmly to keep himself upright and released his death grip on Byakuya 

“Please, skate as though you would if I weren’t here, I really wanna see!”

“For you.. okay then”

A little nervous suddenly under scrutiny Byakuya took to the ice. It felt like second nature as his feet glided over the surface, speed picking up as he neared the edge and step, step turn. Righting his course and gracefully sliding around the perimeter of the rink, spinning around and skating backwards to Makoto’s side once more where he pulled to a halt, ice spraying up from the force of his heels stop.

Makoto was staring at him in wonder, enthusiasm all over his face. 

“That was amazing!! You’re so good!!”

“Thank you.. I skated a little when I was younger”

“You make it look so easy!”

“I’ll show you how”

He extended his hand to Makoto who took it firmly, a light dust of blush across his face.

“What if I fall?”

“I won’t let you”

Gently he took off across the ice holding Makoto closely to his side 

“Copy my foot movements, that’s right left, right, left , right”

Makoto’s movements were a little clumsy but he followed instruction all the whole clinging to Byakuya tightly. At one point he wobbled precariously and slipped but Byakuya pulled him quickly back upright and he regained his posture. In no time Makoto was skating slowly alongside him his smile wide.

“I’m actually skating properly! Ahh this is fun!”

Byakuya smiled at Makoto’s wonder as the music played softly and the lights twinkled it was beautiful. He was glad he had chosen this as a date, seeing Makoto’s reaction and holding his hand as the two skated together was... romantic? Was that the word he was looking for? Huh... maybe.. he was capable of understanding it after all.

“I’m sorry I can’t go very fast” Makoto giggled and Byakuya grinned to him

“Would you like to?”

“Yeah but... I..”

“Hold onto me tightly”

“Wha?”

Byakuya took a firm hold of Makoto’s hands 

“Just don’t let go okay?”

“Okay”

With that Byakuya sped off across the ice towing Makoto with him who yelped and cried and in glee as they went faster and faster. The world blurred as Byakuya raced and all he could see was the twinkling of the lights and all he could hear was Makoto’s excited laugher and occasional squeal as they blazed a trail around the rink until he felt dizzy and came to a graceful stop, Makoto barrelling into his chest and giggling uncontrollably as he got his breath back.

“That was awesome!! I thought I was going to surely fall on my face ahaha! That was so cool!! You’re so awesome at this!”

Byakuya laughed and softly enclosed Makoto into his arms holding him gently as Makoto leaned into him. This really was lovely, he loved holding Makoto.. his smaller frame fit so snugly into his arms. 

Even as he thought it Makoto looked up at him and smiled before pressing a kiss to Byakuya’s cheek

“Thank you, for all of this. It’s amazing”

He could feel the blush already on his cheeks as he nodded 

“You’re welcome.. I’m glad you’re enjoying it”

Makoto took his hand once more and they spent the next hours skating together. Makoto got the hang of if after a while and although not exactly graceful the two held hands as they slowly skated around the rink chatting and laughing. It was 3 o clock now and with a sinking feeling Byakuya realised the date had to draw to a close soon for Makoto to go to work. He didn’t want it to end. He hadn’t even gotten to kiss him yet, he wanted to kiss him so badly but he had wanted to give Makoto a real date. Not just Byakuya pawing at him for affection.

“It’s been wonderful” Makoto spoke softly “I’ve enjoyed this so much I wish it didn’t have to end”

“Me too” 

Makoto squeezed his hand gently

“I feel much more confident ice skating now, you’re a great teacher”

“Do you feel confident enough to skate on your own? Without holding my hand?”

“I don’t know..”

“You can do it, you’re good enough”

Byakuya let go of Makoto’s hand and skated backwards away from his date until he stood in the middle of the rink watching Makoto worried face.

“Skate to me”

“I don’t know if I can” Makoto seemed reluctant to move “I’m not sure I’m good enough”

“You are, you can do this. It’s not far at all and I’m here to catch you”

Makoto looked at his feet, biting his lip anxiously 

“If you reach me... I’ll... give you a kiss” Byakuya felt embarrassed saying it but.. its what he had wanted badly all day and he hoped Makoto felt that way too. Last night he had said repeatedly how much he wanted to kiss Byakuya and he really hoped Makoto still felt that way and that he had just said wasn’t incredibly cringe worthy. To his delight a look of determination came over Makoto’s face who nodded and said firmly 

“Okay. I’m coming”

Carefully and on tentative feet Makoto slid towards him, feet moving the way Byakuya had taught him, concentration etched on his features. After a few strokes he got into the swing of it once more and glided to Byakuya easily who received him with outstretched arms

“I did it!” Makoto grinned full of pride “I managed to skate on my own without falling!”

“You did wonderfully” Byakuya praised him wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and holding him close.

“Do I get my reward now?” Makoto asked almost shyly, blushing cutely.

“Yes, you do” his words were soft as he trailed one hand from Makoto’s waist up his body until it came to rest against his cheek. Makoto’s blush intensified and he gripped tightly to the front of Byakuya’s coat.

Looking into Makoto’s eyes he could feel himself fluster. Despite how smoothly this had worked out, he was still very shy about it all. He had only kissed Makoto property once and it sent nervous exhilaration coursing through his veins as he took in how beautiful his date was.

Makoto was staring up at him, the air charged and loaded with nervous tension now. Willing himself to move he leaned slowly towards Makoto’s face as in return Makoto’s eyes half closed. He was so nervous he felt like he might pass out but he tried to force himself to relax, this was a good thing... he wanted to kiss Makoto and be close to him.

Letting his eyes lull closed he gently pressed his lips to Makoto’s who made a soft noise of contentment and kissed him back soft and sweet. His nerves melted away all at once, It felt right once more, that wonderful feeling of belonging and happiness that spread through him and made him feel at peace. 

The two just stood entwined in the middle of the ice rink as the music played softly and the chill just made them huddle closer together for warmth. It was wonderful, the prefect end to the date. 

Eventually they pulled away as they ran out of air and he rested his forehead against Makoto’s own as they caught their breath. Makoto was blushing as he let go of Byakuyas coat with one hand and instead reached up to tangle his fingers into the back of Byakuyas hair and pull him closer once more. His heart jumped in his chest in exhilaration as Makoto leaned up to kiss him again, his hand that cradled Makoto’s cheek brushing fingers through his hair. Their lips moved faster now, kissing more firmly and Byakuya almost gasped at the intensity of this feeling. He couldn’t pull away, couldn’t stop as he finally kissed him as much as he wanted to without any interruption. Makoto’s sighed in contentment, his lips parting and Byakuya was taken aback by the feeling. Enthralled his kissed Makoto back with increased fervour, the electricity between them growing. They parted with wet lips and heavy breathing and Makoto whispered almost too quietly to hear 

“I... really want to kiss you properly... but I’m nervous”

His breath hitched and he felt his fingers tremble against Makoto’s face. He stroked his cheek gently looking into his big beautiful eyes 

“Me too... but let’s do it anyway”

Makoto laughed and nodded, drawing back closer to kiss once more. Makoto’s fingers tightened in his hair and Byakuya decided to just give in once more and let himself get lost in the moment. It had worked so far...

Tentatively he let his tongue brush against Makoto’s bottom lip and he gasped in response, taking only a moment before his tongue met Byakuya’s in compliance.

Oh fuck. That was magic.

If felt incredible, their tongues tangled together passionately as they kissed.. *really* kissed. He gripped Makoto’s waist more firmly, as Makoto’s arms both now looped up around Byakuya’s neck to hold him close. It probably wasn’t perfect, it was a bit wet and sloppy and he still hardly knew what he was doing, but.. it felt perfect to him. His first real kiss with the first person who made him feel.

.....

“I don’t want to go to work” Makoto lamented as they walked hand in hand back to Hopes Peak.

“I know, I’m reluctant for this to end” Byakuya admitted. He could have stayed caught up forever... only the realisation that it was almost 4 had made the boys separate. If Makoto hadn’t had work Byakuya knew he would have asked him to go back to his apartment. How nice would it have been to spend the rest of the evening with Makoto. To curl up with him and just kiss him for hours, maybe have him stay over and get to hold him all night long, get to see his beautiful face first thing in the morning...

Thank you for such a wonderful day” Makoto was holding onto his arm tightly “this was amazing”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it too”

With a sad sigh they reacted the cafe and Makoto turned to look Byakuya in the eyes 

“I’m... going to miss you now”

“Me too, I don’t want today to end”

Makoto smiled and drew closer once more resting his hands on Byakuya’s shoulders 

“Thank you for everything, this was the perfect first date” 

“I’m so glad you thought so, I wanted you to have a fun day out”

“I really did, I can’t wait to read my new manga later!”

Byakuya chuckled “I’ll read mine when I get home”

“Oh!” Makotos eyes widened with a sudden epiphany “we didn’t take a photo!” He fumbled into his pocket for his phone as Byakuya nodded 

“Ah yes we said we would”

Makoto snuggled closer into Byakuyas arms and held out his phone 

“Smile!”

Byakuya tried his best to comply despite being inexperienced in the art of taking selfies. He pressed his cheek to Makoto’s own and smiled at the outstretched phone as Makoto snapped some pictures.

“You’re so cute” Makoto turned to face him and before he knew it Makoto’s hand grasped his scarf and they were kissing again soft and sweet.

When he finally opened his eyes Makoto’s other arm was still outstretched, Phone in hand.

“Did you.. take a picture of that?”

“Maybe” Makoto giggled “I’ll send you the pictures later”

Byakuya laughed and shook his head wrapping Makoto into a hug and kissing his forehead 

“I wish today didn’t have to end”

“There’s always tomorrow”


	16. Almost-Boyfriends

Makoto could barely contain his happiness as he returned to work with a reluctant last cuddle and kiss from his date. He whistled happily as he started making coffee as Akane grinned at him.

“How was your date then?”

“It was awesome” Makoto was practically giddy “he was so lovely and oh my gosh we had the best time” 

He told Akane all about the date as she nodded in approval, her eyes misting over at the description of the pancakes.

“I want to go!!! Oh my god I need to ask coach right now if we can go tomorrow!”

Makoto laughed at her enthusiasm, he was so happy he was sure nothing could dampen his mood tonight nothing at all! 

“I miss him already” he confessed to her who laughed and punched his shoulder good naturedly 

“You big sap, you’re so cute!”

Makoto blushed and grinned back, pulling his phone out and looking the photos he had taken. They were both so cute! The first was them hugging, Byakuya’s cheek pressed to his own as they smiled at the camera. Makoto was blushing slightly and Byakuya looked so handsome, he was actually smiling properly in a way he rarely did. Makoto had only seen him smile like that up close and personal.

The second photo was them kissing and it sent a little giddy rush thorough Makoto. They looked so adorable together, despite Makoto’s short stature they fit together so well. Grinning he set the first picture as his lock screen, he was done caring about looking mushy. He was loved up and he wasn’t apologising for it! 

Selecting the photos he forwarded them to Byakuya as promised, hoping the other boy found them as cute as Makoto did. 

It was hard to focus on work when he was so buzzing with happiness but it made for a pleasant work environment as he chatted jovially to his customers and laughed with Akane.

Byakuya: That’s.. actually very cute. I never thought I would take a photo like that let alone it making my feel warm inside.

Makoto: I’m glad you like them! You’re so cute in them 💕 thank you for today it was so much fun I wish it didn’t have to end

Byakuya: I agree, I’ll mark our first date as successful, now to arrange a second one. I’m just reading the manga, these people are stupid they are all going to get murdered.

Makoto: noooo! Some of them are nice and just want to work together!

Byakuya: You mean Makoto? He’s an idiot but a nice one, he’s going to get killed if he’s not careful though

Makoto: ☹️ I hope he doesn’t! He’s a good boy!

Byakuya: if I were in that game I would keep to myself and trust no one.

Makoto: probably the safest approach but I think I wouldn’t be able to not try and unite everyone 

Byakuya: Good Lord you’d get murdered

Makoto: would you protect me? 🥺

Byakuya: I won’t lie, probably not. However If this happened to us right now In real life, then yes I would.

Makoto: I’ll take that! ☺️ I miss you...

Byakuya: I might.. miss you too. Now get back to work!

Makoto: yes sir! 💕

Grinning he pocketed his phone and whistled to himself happily as he cleaned the machines and made himself a sandwich. It was crazy what a rollercoaster of a week it had been, he had gone from high to rock bottom to sky high. Today had been magical on the ice rink, the most romantic date he could have imagined as Byakuya held his hand and taught him to skate. And then... them kissing cuddled together in the middle of the ice. He was still giddy thinking about it, remembering how It felt to kiss Byakuya properly... gosh he wanted to do that again already! 

When would he see him next? Hopefully soon.. he wasn’t sure how long he could stand being away from him. He just wanted to snuggle up to him and kiss him until he ran out of air. His phone pinged and he grabbed it in excitement.

Baby Egg: Big bro! I miss you!! Is now a good time to call?

Makoto smiled at the message flashing up on his screen, it had been too long since he got to call Komaru, he had so much to tell her!

Makoto: sis! I’m working right now but I can text! How are you? I miss you too! 😭

Baby Egg: things are great! Schools going well and I’m just working on my manga and seeing my friends! How’s the city? I want to come visit you and meet all your friends!!

Makoto: that’s great! I’m glad you’re doing so well 😊 I’d love that! Kyoko and Hajime wanna meet you!

Baby Egg: yay!! I want to meet them too! So how are things with you? Anything exciting happening?

Makoto: you could say that.. hehe

Baby Egg: Makoto! Tell meeeeee 😋

Makoto: I met someone 

Baby Egg: like... a romantic met someone? 😱

Makoto: yeah, I’m dating someone 😳

Baby Egg: AHHHHH!!! Oh my god!!! So exciting!!!! Tell me everything!!!!

Makoto: Uhmm.. his name is Byakuya and he’s really special

Baby Egg: that’s not everything at all! Where did you meet? What’s he look like? Is he cute? Is he your boyfriend? I need to know!!!

Makoto: jeez okay, Uhmm we met in the cafe one night he came in for coffee and we got along! He’s not my boyfriend we’re just dating, we had our first real date today and it was awesome!! He is cute I’ll show you hold on

Makoto opened his photos and selected the cute one they had taken earlier that day and sent it to Komaru

Baby Egg: CUTEEEE WTF MAKO YOU LOOK SO HAPPY!!! 💕💕💕💕 too adorable!!! He is cute! He looks TALL LOOK HOW HES STOOPING TO HUG YOU OMG

Makoto: ahhhh stopppp 😳😳 everyone is taller than me!!! It would be hard to find anyone shorter to date!! 😥 I am really happy though, he’s amazing and I like him so much 

Baby Egg: oh my gosh now I have to visit I need to meet this guy that’s turning my brother into a blushy mess! Hehehe!

Makoto: well it’s still early days but, I have a good feeling! He’s really something 

Baby Egg: have you told mom and dad?

Makoto: god no, I don’t want them asking loads of questions yet when we aren’t even official or anything 

Baby Egg: your secret is safe with me! 🤐I’m really glad you’re happy Mako I worry about you 

Makoto: you don’t need to worry about me 💕 love you sis

Baby Egg: love you too bro call me when you’re not busy! Have fun with your boyfriend! Huehuehue xxx

Makoto: I will! He’s not my boyfriend... yet 😛 xxx

Laughing to himself he returned his phone to his apron. Hopefully by the time Komaru came to visit.. Byakuya would be his boyfriend.

The rest of the shift passed by pleasantly and yawning he finally walked up the stairs to bed after locking up and shutting everything off for the night. Luckily he wasn’t on the early morning start thank god. After a quick shower he buried himself under a pile of blankets, it was getting unbearably cold..

Byakuya: are you finished at work? 

Makoto: yeah I’m in bed now, I’m freezing

Byakuya: I’m worried, you said you were cold last night too. Is your heating working?

Makoto: I’m fine honestly! I have all my blankets!

Byakuya: Makoto... 

Makoto: what? Honestly please don’t worry!

Byakuya: if you insist then I’ll believe you. was work okay?

Makoto: yeah it was fine! It was me and Akane tonight, she wants to go to that pancake place tomorrow!

Byakuya: they were really good pancakes, we should go again sometime

Makoto: yes! I’d like that! Today was so much fun 

Byakuya: It was, what are your plans for tomorrow? 

Makoto: working 10-4 then studying/relaxing. How about you?

Byakuya: I’ll probably do some work from home then go for a run. Would you like to do something tomorrow evening with me?

Makoto: yes please! I’d really like that!

Byakuya: I’ll meet you after work then at the cafe?

Makoto: yes!!! I’m excited already 🤩

Byakuya: Me too, I miss kissing you already

Makoto: ahhh! 😳 me too i wanna kiss you so much! 

Byakuya: I’m glad we’re in agreement 

Makoto: I also wanna cuddle up to you, you’re so warm and soft 

Byakuya: I knew you were cold

Makoto: that’s not why I said it!! I just... you know can imagine us cuddled up together under some blankets hugging and kissing 🥰 and I’d like that a lot!

Byakuya: that does sound desirable, I don’t know what I’ve suddenly grown to like hugs but, holding you is very satisfying.

Makoto: I’m glad, I feel really special that you like me. Sometimes I think you’re going to turn around and laugh in my face and a bunch of people will jump out laughing at me with cameras because it was all a prank and there’s no way someone like you would really want to date someone like me.

Byakuya: Makoto why would you say that?? That’s ridiculous.

Makoto: because you’re beautiful, and strong and smart and brave. You’re really special, an heir and a leader.. someone who can take the world and I’m... average in every sense of the word.

Byakuya: stop it Makoto, you’re not average in any way, I like you just as you are. You’re special to me and I like you more than I thought I could like anyone. 

Makoto felt a lump form in his throat, sometimes he did just feel really lonely. He loved his cafe and his friends but.. he was always alone when he returned to his apartment and he was god damn freezing! He didn’t want Byakuya to pity him but he couldn’t afford to put the heating on.. which was why he always piled blankets on and why he wanted night time snuggles so much. To just be held and feel someone else’s warmth beside him. To wake up not alone and to feel.. not lonely for the first time in a long time.

Damn he hadn’t meant to get upset, today had been wonderful! It had just highlighted to him how lonely he had actually been. Seeing everyone come and go in happy couples and families and.. Makoto came to bed alone every night. Now he had seen what it was like to have someone to care for, to feel their warmth and affection and he was equal parts excited and scared it might slip through his fingers again. 

Makoto: thank you.. you’re so sweet Byakuya I’m really lucky to have found you 💕 you’re really special.

Byakuya: I am not nice, I am a corporate bastard

Makoto: a bastard with a cute cat and who takes baristas on thoughtful dates

Byakuya: only the one barista, the cute one with the beautiful green eyes 

Makoto: 🥺 Awhhh!! i would hug you so hard right now if I could

Byakuya: tomorrow, I’ll give you a big hug I promise

Makoto: yay!! I’m really happy I’ll get to see you! I’m going to get used to seeing you everyday at this rate 😋

Byakuya: would that be the worst thing?

Makoto: It would be the best thing! Being with you makes me so happy.

Byakuya: you make me happy too, more happy than I’ve been in... I’m not even sure.

Makoto: I wish you were here so i could hug you

Byakuya: would you like it if I held you and kept you warm and safe in my arms?

Makoto: 🥺 yes please, id like that a lot! I wanna snuggle into you and fall asleep in your arms. I want to feel you close to me and give you all my warmth and affection in return.

Byakuya: I... think we need to arrange that sleepover soon

Makoto: 🤩 yes!!!! I would love that so much!!!

Byakuya: okay, we can arrange it tomorrow then.

Makoto: 🥰 yay!!!! 

Byakuya: getting to spend a whole night with you and kiss you whenever we want to sounds wonderful

Makoto: we can just relax without having it cut short by work! We can just, spend some time cosied up together.

Byakuya: yes you’re right, we will make plans for it tomorrow then. You should probably go to sleep soon though, you’ve had a long day and I don’t want you to be tired out.

Makoto: you’re right I am kinda sleepy, I’ll see you after work tomorrow then? 

Byakuya: I’ll be there to meet you, sleep well and stay warm. Sweet dreams xxx

Makoto: sleep well Byakuya, can’t wait to see you tomorrow xxx

Makoto sighed happily as he put his phone onto charge and set his work alarm. Byakuya had been such a huge boost to his life and overall happiness. He liked him so damn much that all he could think about was being with him. Wanting to cosy up to him, to feel Byakuya’s warmth. He imagined him sharing Makoto’s bed, keeping him warm and safe.. he shivered with exhilaration at the thought of Byakuya’s hands on his skin, being held by him and feeling his lips on Makoto’s, his tongue in his mouth as he kissed him firmly. His body weight warm and soft on top of Makoto’s own as he held him and kissed him all night long. 

Soon... 

All being well tomorrow they would arrange a day and Makoto would get a whole night to snuggle up to his almost boyfriend. Damn he was in deep, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
